Apaixonada Por um Encanador
by Miss Lay
Summary: Como se não fosse ruim o suficiente Sakura estar tendo um caso três meses antes de conhecer seu noivo, ela tinha que se apaixonar pelo seu vizinho, também conhecido como Li Syaoran, o encanador mais desagradável da face da Terra. TRADUÇÃO. Reviews? :D
1. Chapter 1

Aesha, apesar do que ela afirma em seus sonhos, não possui o tão delicioso Li Syaoran. Infelizmente, ele pertence ao CCS, que pertence á CLAMP. Na nota ao lado, Aesha dedica esta história para sua amiga, **Tasa**—há! Eu concluí seu desafio estúpido.

(**Nota**) Essa estória **é** uma sátira.

Isso é tudo! Divirta-se...

(Eu não me incomodei em reler os capítulos ou verificar os erros, (**n/t**: certamente eu o fiz ao traduzir! ;D) desde que eu sou péssima em revisar o meu próprio trabalho, então, a gramática está meio incompleta. Desculpem por isso... hehe.)

* * *

**Apaixonada Por Um Encanador**

Regra Número Um: 

_Encanadores profissionais fazem anúncios em jornais ou na TV,_

_**NÃO **__na porta do banheiro feminino._

oOo

- Você já chegou? O motorista do táxi está dirigindo com segurança? O bairro parece ser decente?

- Sim, sim e sim! – a jovem de cabelos castanho-avermelhado gritou exasperadamente pelo telefone. – Onii-chan, eu estou apenas me mudando. Pára de me tratar como uma garotinha indefesa!

- Eu _não_ estou te tratando como uma garotinha indefesa. – a pessoa do outro lado da linha respondeu curtamente. – Eu estou te tratando como uma garotinha _ingênua_.

Ela bufou baixinho, não apreciando o comentário de jeito nenhum. Ela era tudo, _menos_ ingênua. Ela não era ingênua!

- Eu _não_ sou ingênua! – ela gritou no telefone. – Eu já tenho 21 anos _e_ você querendo ou não, agora eu sou adulta.

- Tanto faz. Me liga quando você chegar lá.

- Só por isso... - ela mostrou a língua pro telefone, fingindo ser o rosto de seu irmão. -... Eu não vou te ligar.

O cara de pau tem coragem de chamá-la de infantil.

- Moço, você acha que eu sou ingênua e infantil? – ela se virou para perguntar ao motorista do táxi.

O homem tirou os olhos da estrada por um momento para lançar-lhe um olhar estranho.

- Perdão?

Ela suspirou e disse:

- Deixa pra lá.

_Com 21 anos, eu sou a pessoa mais infeliz da face da Terra. Minha Okaa-chan morreu quando eu tinha três anos, então eu cresci em um ambiente apenas com um pai e um irmão. Meu pai tentava passar o máximo de tempo que ele conseguia com a gente enquanto crescíamos, mas seu trabalho exigia uma boa parte do seu tempo. Meu irmão e eu ficávamos com a nossa tia nas vezes em que meu pai não estava em casa. Touya se tornou super protetor e controlador quando eu tinha idade o suficiente para compreender __o quê__ fazia os caras diferentes das garotas._

_Eu nunca tive um namorado (e eu me pergunto de quem é a culpa). Eu não sei como é um primeiro beijo, ou qualquer outro tipo de beijo. Eu não sei nada sobre namoros, porque eu nunca namorei antes. Eu vi minhas amigas se jogarem por aqui e por ali pra cima dos caras, e francamente, eu não quero acabar secando as lágrimas com uma caixa de lencinhos após o outro. _

_Eu nunca pensei em meu futuro. Meu plano de longa vida sempre foi: conseguir um diploma escolar, entrar para uma faculdade, arranjar uma carreira decente após a formatura, começar minha própria família e então desfrutar da aposentadoria. De alguma forma, acabei desistindo da faculdade após três anos e me mudei de volta pra casa sob o sustento da minha família. _

_Mas isso irá mudar em breve. Começando por hoje, eu—Kinomoto Sakura — começarei á fazer algo da minha vida. _

_Por que eu estou tão motivada de repente?_

_Bem, sabe quando dizem, 'Você nunca sabe o que está faltando em sua juventude até você perceber que você só tem uma pequena quantidade de tempo restando'? Não, eu não descobri que tenho câncer ou algo do tipo. Eu descobri algo muito pior; pior do que a própria morte. _

- Chegamos.

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios e rapidamente virou-se para olhar pela janela. Ela abriu a porta do carro e permaneceu de pé encarando o prédio á sua frente, respirando fundo.

- Bom, Sakura... – ela sussurrou para si mesma. – È isso aí! Esta é a sua nova casa.

Ela encarou o prédio novamente, então virou-se para o motorista com uma expressão de suplica, esperando que esse fosse algum tipo de engano.

- Tem certeza que este é o lugar certo? – ela perguntou.

O homem de meia idade começou a tirar a bagagem dela do porta-malas.

- Não é nada do que você esperava, hein?

Sakura sorriu nervosamente e olhou para o prédio de novo.

- Esperava muito mais algo como um apartamento na cobertura. – ela grunhiu. – Esse é o preço que eu tenho que pagar por tentar sair de casa sem um centavo no bolso.

O prédio ficava entre uma padaria do lado direito e uma drogaria do lado esquerdo. O edifício parecia ser bastante antigo. Não era exatamente o que ela poderia chamar de 'luxuoso', mas pelo menos era melhor do que os outros lugares que ela tinha visto pessoas morando. O bairro era até _quase_ agradável. Ela diria que isso seria uma aventura emocionante, sem dúvida.

Respirando fundo, então pegou sua bagagem.

- Bom, eu acho que é isso! È melhor eu fazer o melhor com o que tenho, certo? A vida não vai ficar melhor se eu ficar aqui me queixando.

O homem riu:

- Boa sorte, criança.

Sakura franziu o cenho.

Por que as pessoas não entendiam?

Ela _não _era uma criança.

Ela estava mais do que determinada em passar pelo teste que Deus havia lhe dado. De jeito nenhum voltaria para casa e admitiria a derrota.

Um palácio de cristal ou não, ela estava determinada a começar uma vida pra si mesma, por _si mesma_, usando suas próprias mãos.

- Você sabe o que o primeiro homem na lua disse, - ela disse. – Não há dinheiro na lua, mas também não há dinheiro no meu bolso.

- Quem disse isso?

Sakura pulou quando uma voz surgiu de repente. Quando ela virou-se, um par de olhos de tom âmbar á encarava intensamente, hipnotizando-a mais á cada segundo. Seus olhos eram como um turbilhão de mistérios—enigmático e sedutor, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nesses meros segundos, Sakura sentia-se como se estivesse em um labirinto sem fim, procurando por uma saída, mas não havia nenhuma.

Esse sentimento mágico era tão estranho e novo para ela. Talvez, porque essa fosse a primeira vez que ela havia visto alguém assim _tão_ bonito.

- Ótimo. – ele gemeu em aborrecimento. – Você vai ficar aí o dia todo me encarando ou vai dar licença?

Ela finalmente recuperou sua compostura:

- H-hoe?

- Você está bloqueando o caminho, – ele disse irritado e apontou para a entrada que, na verdade, ela estava _realmente_ bloqueando.

Sakura corou, envergonhada.

- G-gomen.

Ela abriu caminho para ele. Ele grunhiu brevemente antes de passar, murmurando algumas coisas para si mesmo sobre como ele não conseguia entender as mulheres.

_Bom trabalho, Sakura! Ótimo jeito de pagar mico. _

- Hoje não é o meu dia. – Sakura largou suas coisas no chão e virou-se para procurar por um táxi.

Ela não podia suportar a idéia de mudar-se para o apartamento hoje. Talvez ela pudesse ficar na casa da Tomoyo.

Tomoyo e seu namorado, provavelmente não se importariam se alguém passasse algum tempo com deles. Eles poderiam deixar de ter relações sexuais por alguns dias e isso não iria matá-los nem um pouco. Entretanto, isso provavelmente mataria Sakura, sem sombra de dúvida, se ela se mudasse para o apartamento hoje.

- A propósito... – ela pulou quando a voz do sujeito surgiu do nada _de novo_. Bem, surgiu detrás delas, mas... Que seja. – O primeiro homem na lua disse, 'Este é um pequeno passo para o homem, um gigantesco salto para a humanidade'. Você não deve fazer citações por aí, se você não sabe citá-las corretamente.

E com isso, ele voltou pra dentro do prédio. Sakura ficou olhando para a entrada; pasma. Então se viu irrompendo em risadas.

- Interessante... – ela agarrou sua bagagem e dirigiu-se em direção á entrada do prédio.

Sakura entrou no prédio e deu uma breve olhada no saguão de entrada; não _parecia_ tão ruim assim. Ela tinha encontrado o lugar no jornal por acaso e ligou de imediato, porque era barato. Ela não esperava receber uma ligação do proprietário cinco minutos depois, dizendo que ela podia ficar com o apartamento. A pessoa sequer perguntou pelo seu nome ou algo parecido. Ele só disse, 'Pode ficar com o apartamento. Mude-se a qualquer hora' e desligou. Há! Um péssimo senhorio.

- Olááá? – ela chamou. O saguão estava praticamente vazio.

_Será que alguém sequer vive nesse prédio? _

- Já vai! – alguém finalmente respondeu após vinte segundos.

Ela suspirou e começou á andar pela pequena sala olhando coisas aleatórias, espantada pela quantidade de telhas de aranha localizadas em todos os cantos possíveis. Que tipo de lugar endemoninhado era aquele?

- Como posso ajudá-la?

Ela encarou a pessoa a sua frente, completamente boquiaberta, enquanto tentava formar frases concretas. Mas tudo o que saiu foi:

- Eu... Err... Você... Hubba hubba.

- Perdão? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha ligeiramente. Obviamente, '_hubba hubba_' não estava em seu dicionário.

_Oh, Deus. Se pelo menos a Tomoyo estivesse aqui para ver esse cara—esse deslumbrante pedaço de carne. _

Sakura socou-se mentalmente. Ela tem saído com as garotas um _pouco demais_ ultimamente.

De qualquer jeito, não era como se ela fosse capaz de se conter. Ela não tinha culpa de seu comportamento, porque era ele quem estava lá parado com uma pequena toalha em volta da cintura. Sem mencionar o quanto ele era alguém para se prestar atenção, com gotas de água escorrendo pelo seu cabelo e correndo pelo seu corpo..._ Bronzeado. _

Ela _definitivamente _tem assistido á muito filmes de romance com cenas de chuveiro.

- Yue, coloque alguma maldita roupa. – sua mente saiu da terra dos sonhos quando uma terceira pessoa disse agitadamente. Era o cara de antes. – Só porque você é o proprietário do edifício, não quer dizer que você pode andar por aí cegando as pessoas.

O homem de cabelos prateado— será que pelo menos era uma cor de cabelo verdadeira?—grunhiu e murmurou algo baixinho antes de desaparecer por uma porta do lado esquerdo.

- Se você quiser processá-lo por quaisquer futuros traumas emocionais, os formulários estão sobre a mesa, - o cara de olhos tom de âmbar disse.

- Espera... _Ele_ é o proprietário? – Sakura perguntou.

- Pelo que eu saiba, - ele respondeu antes de ir embora.

Qual é a desses caras que simplesmente saem? Será que iria _matar_ se pelo menos eles dissessem algo antes de partir? O que será que aconteceu com o bom e velho, 'tenha um bom dia' ou 'bem-vinda á vizinhança' ou sequer um 'até mais' estava bom.

O tal Yue finalmente voltou após cinco minutos. Desta vez, ele estava vestido. Com roupas normais.

- Desculpe. Eu estava tomando banho quando você apareceu, - ele começou. – Você deve ser a garota com quem eu falei pelo telefone hoje cedo.

- Pois é.

Ele caminhou até a mesa do saguão e puxou uma chave de dentro de uma das gavetas.

- Aqui está sua chave. Eu irei te mostrar seu apartamento e explicar algumas coisas. – ele atirou-a as chaves e mostrou o caminho através de uma porta que conduzia ás escadas. – Meu nome é Yue.

- Yue-san, por que nós estamos indo pelas escadas? – Sakura perguntou.

- O elevador está quebrado faz uma semana.

- Você tentou ligar pra manutenção?

O homem deu de ombros:

- Ele disse que estava com muita preguiça pra consertar.

_Com preguiça_.

_Quê tipo de manutencionista diz estar com muita preguiça pra trabalhar? _

- E eu estou com muita preguiça pra bater nele.

_Não me diga que eu vou ter que usar as escadas todos os dias até certas pessoas resolverem trabalhar..._

- A propósito, em que andar é o apartamento? – Sakura indagou.

- Nono. Há um total de doze andares com quatro apartamentos por andar.

_Você só pode estar de zoação! _

- E os idosos, não vão ficar cansados em subir as escadas todos os dias?

- Há cerca de quarenta e tantos inquilinos nesse prédio, variando de 18 á 30 anos de idade. São todas do sexo feminino, com exceção de um.

Ela ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Então você e o cara de hoje cedo são os únicos do sexo masculino aqui?

- Exatamente.

_Cara. Eu to com um mau pressentimento sobre este lugar..._

_Vivendo num edifício com quarenta e tentas outras mulheres e babando pelos mesmos caras—vai ser terrível._

Após um lance de escadas atrás do outro, Sakura já não conseguia sentir mais suas pernas. Elas estavam tão doloridas e dormentes que não conseguia dar nem mais um passo. Sakura dificilmente estava conseguindo respirar com toda aquela caminhada. Sabia que não deveria ter parado de correr na esteira.

- Você está bem? – ela tinha certeza que ele estava tentando segurar o riso.

- Tô, - ela disse entre fôlegos. – Quanto falta?

- Nós já chegamos ao nono andar. – Sakura não poderia estar mais feliz ao ouvir isso. – Seu apartamento fica no fim do corredor. – Yue continuou á liderar o caminho. – O apartamento 203 fica ao lado do apartamento 4.

- Espera... Você disse que o 203 fica ao lado do 4?

- Eu sou apenas o proprietário. Vocês esperam que eu saiba de _tudo_ por aqui? – ele começou á gritar. – Talvez o 4 queira ficar ao lado do 203. Será que tudo têm que fazer sentido pra vocês pessoas? Não se pode nunca ficar satisfeito com o que você sabe? Têm sempre que ter lógica. Por que isso, por que aquilo—O quê há de errado com as pessoas da sociedade atual?

- Tá bom, credo! Eu só estava perguntando.

_Eu desisto. _

_Ele pode até ser gostoso, mas é maluco. _

- Eu só lhe proporciono um lugar pra ficar. Se você precisar consertar algo ou comprar alguma coisa, então isso é problema seu, - ele continuou. – O aluguel mensal inclui tanto a eletricidade quanto a água. Eu cobro o aluguel no final de cada mês—você vem até mim, eu não te procuro. Se eu não tiver um cheque ou dinheiro na minha mesa no dia do pagamento do aluguel, você vai pro olho da rua. Entendeu?

Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

- Você precisa de alguma ajuda com isso? – Yue perguntou, olhando para a bagagem nas mãos dela.

Sakura riu com desdém mentalmente.

_Maravilha. Me deixa carregar a bagagem nove lances de escadas e, em seguida, me pergunta se eu preciso de ajuda. _

- Eu posso muito bem dar mais seis passos. – ela disse pausadamente, enquanto colocava uma mala no chão e girava a chave na fechadura com a mão livre.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Colocou sua bagagem no chão e observou seu tão-denominado apartamento. Sakura não pôde esconder a expressão de desgosto em seu rosto. Não era a toa que o apartamento era tão barato quanto sujo. O teto estava praticamente rachado, havia tinta lascada por todo lugar, ácaros e só Deus sabe que outras criaturas viviam naquele lugar, e os móveis pareciam pertencer á Era Mesozóica. Sem mencionar o cheiro de mofo impregnado no ar.

- Lugar bem legal, né? – Sakura não sabia dizer se ele estava sendo engraçado ou sarcástico, porque ele _não_ poderia estar falando sério.

Ela caminhou até a pia e passou o dedo indicador pelo topo do balcão, espantada ao ver quantas camadas de sujeira havia coletado em apenas um segundo. Sentiu-se horrorizada quando tentou mover-se, mas seu sapato estava preso á algum tipo de goma ou substância no chão.

_Só pode ser brincadeira! _

- Não há mais ninguém nesse andar, então se você precisar de ajuda é só pedir ao cara do apartamento 205, - Yue disse.

Sakura quase se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Espera— _Cara_?

- O cara que você conheceu hoje cedo. – Yue tentou esconder a irritação em sua voz.

- _Ele_ mora nesse andar? – Sakura perguntou novamente.

- Se você tentar violentar ele e se machucar na tentativa, eu não serei responsável por quaisquer acusações de sua família.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Por que eu iria tentar violentá-lo? Pelo que eu saiba, ele poderia tentar _me_ violentar.

O homem de cabelos prateado riu histericamente. Limpando as lágrimas dos olhos, ele saiu após murmurar 'vai sonhando' na cara dela.

_O quê que ele quis dizer com 'vai sonhando'? _

zZz

- Seu senhorio disso _o quê_? – a garota berrou do outro lado da linha antes de cair na risada.

- Eu sei, que atrevimento! – Sakura disse de volta, indignada pelo comentário de mais cedo. – Dá pra acreditar que ele realmente diria isso para um cliente?

A outra garota pausou brevemente:

- Hm... Ele é gostoso?

- Qual deles?

- Ambos são gostosos?

- Por que você acha que dois homens atraem tantas mulheres pra este edifício?

Sua amiga riu:

- Isso vai ser muito interessante, né?

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Deixa isso pra lá. O quê o Eriol disse sobre arranjar um emprego como secretária dele?

- Não vai rolar.

- Por que não?

- Ele disse que eu não devo te mandar pra espionar ele.

Sakura gemeu:

- Mas eu preciso de um emprego!

- Ele disse que irá ajudá-la olhar por aí. – Sakura relaxou um pouco. – Então, você está mesmo noiva?

- Por que você foi me lembrar disso?

Só a Tomoyo mesmo pra lembrá-la de um assunto que ela vem querendo esquecer faz um mês.

Já era ruim o suficiente ela não ter tido uma festa de aniversário nos seus 21 anos, mas ainda seu pai _tinha_ que dar-lhe a notícia bombástica no dia de _seu aniversário_. O quê poderia ser pior do que descobrir que não iria ter um carro mesmo após anos implorando por um? Descobrir que ela estava noiva de um cara que ela nunca conheceu ou sequer ouvirá falar.

_Isso _sim era pior do que a morte.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre seu secreto futuro-marido?

Sakura suspirou no telefone:

- Sei que meu pai e o pai dele eram bons amigos e que nós ficamos noivos desde o nascimento. Sei também que ele morou nos Estados Unidos a maior parte da vida. Ele se formou numa Ivy League. Nós supostamente éramos para termos nos conhecido quando eu fiz 18 anos, mas o outro lado pediu para esperar até que ele tivesse estabelecido uma carreira estável.

- Portanto, sem descrições físicas?

- Nakuru o descreveu como uma pessoa de cabelo preto e CDF. – Sakura torceu o nariz só de ter que repetir essas palavras.

Tomoyo começou a rir:

- Eu te avisei, Sakura. Você deveria ter namorado quando teve a chance e agora, você está amarrada ao Sr. Rato de Biblioteca.

- Para de ficar se aproveitando da minha dor. – Sakura amuou-se, percebendo seus erros também.

Era isso o que as pessoas queriam dizer com 'viva a vida ao máximo pra depois não ficar se lamentando'?

- Embora, eu ouvi o Touya e a Nakuru falando sobre um tal de Koji quando eu estava passando pelo quarto deles uma vez, - Sakura disse. – Então eu cheguei á conclusão de que o nome dele é Koji.

- Koji...?

Sakura suspirou pesadamente.

- Eu vou me casar com um Americano metido.

- Americano metido?

- Você já viu os caras no seu trabalho! – Sakura exclamou. – Bando de metidos, to dizendo.

- Sakura! – Tomoyo conseguiu dizer antes de cair na risada. – Os caras no meu trabalho são franceses, querida!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- E você quer dizer...?

- Ei eu tenho que ir. Eriol acabou de chegar. – Sakura suspirou. Quem foi que disse que o vínculo entre namorados era mais forte do que tudo? Aparentemente, não era mais forte do que as tentações sexuais.

- Ótimo. Ótimo. – ela gemeu em aborrecimento. – Vá fazer sexo selvagem com o cara.

- Sakura! – a outra garota riu alto. – Eriol e eu não praticamos sexo selvagem!

- Você tem certeza disso, querida?

Sakura ouviu uma voz baixa ao fundo, seguido por um gritinho da sua amiga e a próxima coisa que ela ouviu foi... Bom,_ nada_.

Ela fechou seu celular e o jogou no sofá.

Sakura tentava imaginar como seria se Tomoyo não tivesse conhecido o Eriol. Não a leve á mau—ela estava feliz por Tomoyo, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia-se deixada de lado pela amiga.

Foi apenas há alguns anos atrás que a vida de Daidouji Tomoyo girava em torno da de Sakura. As garotas gastavam cada segundo juntas e faziam tudo juntas. Mas desde que o Sr. Hiiragizawa Eriol apareceu, Tomoyo tornou-se tão absorta em seu romance, que elas começaram a sair menos. Claro, elas se falavam pelo telefone todos os dias por cerca de cinco a seis horas, mas isso não era o suficiente para Sakura. Sakura precisava de sua melhor amiga disponível 24/7; não nas horas que Tomoyo não estava transando com o namorado.

Ela sentia falta da sua melhor amiga/prima.

Mas de certa forma, Sakura invejava sua amiga.

Ela gostaria de saber como era estar em um relacionamento, se tornar uma mulher de verdade. Não apenas crescer como uma mulher na aparência, mas se tornar uma verdadeira mulher— passar pelo processo todo, bom, você entendeu. Embora ela não quisesse ter essa experiência com qualquer um.

Ela queria fazer isso com aquela pessoa especial—o homem de seus sonhos, sua alma gêmea, seu príncipe encantado, seu cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, etc...

_Hellôw, Sakura, pare de sonhar e tire a cabeça das nuvens. _

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

zZz

Sakura bateu com violência em seu despertador e o jogou na parede em frustração.

- Eu odeio esse lugar! – ela berrou.

Sequer havia conseguido pregar os olhos na noite passada. Ela pensou que teria uma boa noite de sono na primeira noite em seu apartamento, mas estava redondamente enganada.

Toda vez que fechava os olhos, ouvia barulho de goteiras. No começo, ela pensou ser sua imaginação, até que continuou indo, á cada segundo ficando mais e mais alto. Finalmente, ela havia se levantado e ido procurar pela fonte de sua frustração. Levara cerca de uma hora para descobrir que o constante barulho de goteiras vinha da pia da cozinha. A água estava vazando por um cano.

Como diabos ela sequer conseguiu ouvir as goteiras do quarto dela? Sabe-se Deus como, mas ela ouviu. Cada mínima gotinha.

Ela calculou que o vazamento era uma gota por segundo, então eram 60 gotas de água desperdiçadas por minuto, equivalente á 3600 gotas por hora—ela perdeu 21, 600 gotas de água a noite inteira!

- Espera... – Sakura sentou-se abruptamente. – Eu não preciso pagar pela conta de água! – ela exclamou animadamente, voltando a deitar-se na cama confortavelmente, puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça e disposta á voltar a dormir, ignorando toda a questão da água. Deixa o bonitão, mas maluco, senhorio preocupar-se com o problema da água.

- E se o mundo acabar ficando sem água por minha causa? – Sakura se perguntou.

Pouco provável, mas isso _poderia_ acontecer—o mundo sofrer de escassez de água por causa de um vazamento. Era uma possibilidade, não importa o quão mínima as chances fossem (provavelmente uma em um mega-zilhão-trilhão-milhão).

Sakura decidiu levantar-se. Indo até o armário e pegando algumas roupas, ela entrou no chuveiro com esperança de que isso seria um bom jeito de começar seu dia, apesar de ter certeza de que não poderia esperar grande coisa enquanto estivesse morando nesse estúpido prédio. Sem mencionar que ela teria que sair e procurar por um emprego já que um certo _alguém_, se recusou a dar-lhe um emprego como sua secretária.

_Droga. _Como ela detestava Eriol.

Depois que terminou de tomar banho, Sakura desceu até o saguão de entrada pra falar com Yue sobre o problema do vazamento. Claro que ela teve que descer nove lances de escadas. Assim que chegou até a mesa, teve que apoiar-se á ela para não cair.

- Não é muito sensato usar salto alto quando você vai ficar subindo e descendo as escadas, - o homem comentou com uma risada irônica. – Como posso ajudá-la?

- A pia da minha cozinha está com um vazamento. – Sakura disse.

Yue arqueou uma sobrancelha como que se dizendo: 'e o quê você espera que _eu_ faça?'.

- Chame um encanador. – ele disse, tentando conter-se pra não dizer '_Dãrrr_!' na cara dela. – Olhe nos jornais, assista TV ou ande por aí e olhe nos outdoors.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... – Sakura disse. – Isso é por minha conta?

- Mas é claro!

Sakura gemeu.

_Eu poderia simplesmente deixar a pia continuar vazando e ele teria que consertar ele mesmo se a conta de água viesse muito alta. - _Sakura pensou maliciosamente. - _Sim, eu vou fazer isso mesmo! _

- Vou te botar no olho da rua se você não consertar aquele vazamento. – Yue disse com um sorriso _bonzinho_ no rosto.

Sakura gostava mais quando ele não sorria; ele parecia _muito _mais agradável com uma carranca do que sorrindo.

- Se você quer alguém que cobre barato, há um anúncio pregado na porta do banheiro feminino. – Yue apontou para o banheiro feminino no piso térreo.

- Quem é que coloca um anúncio na porta do banheiro feminino? – Sakura indagou.

- Aparentemente, esse cara. – Yue retrucou. – Não se preocupe. Ele conserta tudo que estraga ao redor deste bairro.

- O importante aqui é: o quão barato ele cobra? – Sakura quis saber. – Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber.

- Ele é o mais barato dos mais baratos.

- Obrigada. – Sakura caminhou na direção que ele havia apontado antes.

Ela passou por uma porta e encontrou-se encarando outras duas portas, uma dizendo 'Homens' e a outra 'ulheres'. Ela nem queria saber o que havia acontecido com o 'M'.

_Ulheres? Oh, Kami-sama... _

Ela encarou o folheto e nele lia-se:

_Desde canalização á ar condicionado e tudo mais—_

_Garanto-lhe um ótimo serviço á um preço barato!_

_Pegue o telefone AGORA MESMO e ligue 555-4636! _

_ Não se esqueça—Li Syaoran é __**o**__ cara. _

Sakura ficou com uma gota na cabeça. Pegou seu celular e discou o número que indicava no papel. Ela segurou o telefone contra a orelha e encostou-se na parede com uma expressão entediada, esperando o telefone ser atendido.

- Alô? – a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu meio grogue após o quinto toque.

- Você é o... Hmm... – Sakura olhou novamente o anúncio. – Li Syaoran?

- Sim, - ele respondeu. – Do quê você precisa?

Sakura presumiu que ele tinha acabado de acordar. Tinha que admitir; a voz dele era _muito _atraente.

- Um pequeno problema de vazamento. – ela disse.

- Quão pequeno?

- Bem pequeno, mas também bem irritante.

Sakura escutou alguns ruídos do outra linha e, em seguida, um longo período de silêncio. Ela perguntava-se se ele havia caído no sono ou algo assim.

- Endereço? – a voz dele retornou alguns segundos depois.

- Av. Park, 23.

- Número do apartamento?

- 203.

- Nome?

- Kinomoto Sakura. – houve um baque forte do outro lado. – Alô? Você ainda ta aí? Alô? Você está bem?

Ninguém respondeu e a linha caiu.

Era oficial—ele havia caído no sono com ela na linha. Sakura voltou pro saguão.

- Yue, o cara que você me indicou desligou na minha cara.

- Ele sempre desliga na cara das pessoas. – Yue riu-se. – Ele virá e consertará o vazamento.

- Quando?

- E eu tenho cara de quem sabe?

Sakura suspirou.

- Então parece que hoje eu não irei á lugar algum, - ela disse.

Curvando-se para tirar seus sapatos de salto, ela dirigiu-se ás escadas.

zZz

_Oh, meu Kami-sama... Onde está esse encanador! _

Sakura gritou em frustração. Ela esteve aguardando a manhã inteira pelo encanador aparecer, mas ele não apareceu. Ela tinha ligado pra ele ás sete horas naquela manhã e agora era três da tarde, mas o cara ainda não tinha aparecido. Quão cheio o horário dele poderia estar?

Pegando seu celular em cima da mesa, ela rapidamente discou o número dele enquanto praguejava baixinho.

- Alô.

Sakura explodiu imediatamente:

- Onde diabos você está? Eu te deixei 50 recados nas últimas... – ela pausou para olhar o relógio. -... Duas... Cinco... _Sete _horas! Eu te liguei á sete horas! Onde você está?

- Em frente ao seu apartamento.

A campainha tocou.

Sakura foi abrir a porta e quase deixou o telefone cair quando ela viu quem é que estava em pé no corredor.

- _Você _é o encanador?

- Eu estava... Er... Ocupado com umas coisas de manhã. – o cara de cabelos castanhos disse, esfregando a parte detrás da cabeça, constrangido. – O quê é que tinha que concertar mesmo?

- O vazamento.

- Ah... A pia, certo?

Sakura deu passagem para ele entrar.

- A pia da cozinha. Não consegui pregar os olhos na noite passada por causa dessa goteira irritante.

O cara—Li Syaoran—riu-se. – Você deve ter mesmo um ouvido e tanto pra ter conseguido escutar a goteira.

Sakura franziu o cenho com o comentário dele, não tinha certeza se devia considerar isso um elogio ou insulto. Afinal, ela nunca tinha escutado alguém elogiar outra pessoa por ter 'um ouvindo e tanto'...

O quê quer dizer com 'um ouvindo e tanto'? Ter bons ouvidos ou orelhas como o Dumbo?

Ela decidiu encerrar o assunto e prestar atenção no cara.

- Você tinha razão... È só um pequeno vazamento. – ele disse curvando-se no chão para dar uma olhada no cano.

A primeira coisa que Sakura reparou foi seu belo traseiro.

_Okay, Sakura... Respira. Controle-se! Ele está aqui pra consertar o vazamento, então você vai conseguir dormir. Espera—ele não mora do outro lado do corredor? _

Oh, céus.

- Eu consigo consertar isso em cinco segundos. – ele anunciou impressionantemente.

- Sério?

_Nossa, ele deve mesmo ser um excelente encanador. _

Repentinamente ele tirou de sua bolsa de equipamentos um rolo de fita adesiva e enrolou em torno do local onde estava o vazamento. Então ele pegou uma vasilha de salada que estava em cima do balcão e a colocou onde a água costumava pingar.

- Prontinho! – ele exclamou, ficando de pé para bater as mãos uma nas outras, como que se tivesse terminado de fazer algo árduo e cansativo.

Sakura piscou.

- Você já _terminou_?

- Já. Eu disse que isso só levaria cinco segundos. – ele começou a caminhar em direção á porta.

- Caramba... – Sakura estava desconcertada.

- A propósito, bem-vinda ao prédio. – ele virou-se para dizer-lhe á porta, com um inexplicável sorriso no rosto. – Tenho certeza que vai ser legal sermos vizinhos. Se você precisar consertar algo, é só me ligar ou atravessar o corredor. Pelo serviço de hoje, eu só vou cobrar metade do preço. Eu colocarei a conta na sua caixa de correio depois. Agora você vai me desculpar, mas eu tenho que consertar o elevador, antes que o Yue me bata.

Sakura engoliu em seco, ainda sem fala diante das habilidades de 'encanador' dele.

_Anotação mental: __**Não**__ usar o elevador. _

* * *

Nota da Beta: Olá galera! To tãoooo feliz em voltar a betar. Ainda mais pra minha tri-amiga do coração! Amei o personagem "Koji", só porque é o nome do meu irmãozinho! S2

Amei o primeiro capítulo, essa vai ser uma fic daquelas! Então, vamos comentar, pessoas! Dizer o que achou, do que gostou, etc.

Beijão! Até a próxima!

**N/T: **Ei pessoal, tudo bem? =) Para os fãs de SCC, fic nova na área! *tosse* err... Mais um menos isso! :P Na verdade, essa é uma tradução que estou fazendo de umas das fics da Aesha! :D Depois de começar á lê-la, achei tão kawaii e hilária que resolvi traduzir pra vocês! *-* Aiiin, a Aesha foi tão legal e gentil comigo, me permitindo traduzir essa fic, que eu me sinto honrada! *-* Então pretty please, deixem reviews. Afinal, não custa nada! :D

Diz aê, quem gostaria de contratar os serviços do Syaoran como encanador? ^_^'

Eu que não, claro! O_O (tossementiratosse)

Vai saber o que ele é capaz de fazer onde ele põe a mão? O_O¹²³

(Antes de mais nada; Calma aí, mentes poluídas! u.u')

A Sakura deve estar certa em evitar o elevador! ¬¬'

Mas calma girls, o que Syaoran têm de encanador suspeito, ele tem de gostoso! :D Haushausahsuahsa

xDDD

Bom, vou indo nessa.

**REVIEWS! ***-*

xoxo. – L


	2. Chapter 2

**Apaixonada Por um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Dois:

_Você até pode entrar no apartamento de uma garota sem ser convidado_

_E dar-lhe um tapa na bunda, mas __**LARGUE **__o leite._

oOo

- Eu te _disse _pra você me ligar.

Sakura encarou o chão, tentando esconder o aborrecimento em sua expressão. Só mesmo o Touya pra voar da China pro Japão em um dia, porque a irmãzinha esqueceu de ligar. Bom, _tecnicamente_, ela não _queria_ ligar pra ele, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Algo ruim poderia ter acontecido com você!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Você deixou sua esposa na China durante a sua segunda lua-de-mel para voar de volta pra cá e me repreender?

Touya congelou com as palavras dela, como que se estivesse tentando processá-las na cabeça.

- Esposa... Segunda lua-de-mel... _Merda_. Nakuru!

- Você se _esqueceu_ da Nakuru?

- Eu não me _esqueci_ dela, - Touya retrucou na defensiva. – Eu só não tive chance de dizer a ela que eu estava voando de volta pra cá.

- Aham... – disse Sakura, revirando os olhos novamente. – Ela vai ter um treco.

Como se Sakura tivesse azarado a sorte do irmão, o celular dele começou tocar. Touya rapidamente jogou o celular pra Sakura e gesticulou com os lábios uma ameaça pra ela.

Sakura suspirou e atendeu ao telefone, preparando-se para o pior.

- Kinomoto Touya, é_ melhor você me dizer que ainda está no território da China, ou então...!_ – a voz do outro lado da linha disse perigosamente, enfatizando o "ou então".

Sakura engoliu em seco:

- Oi, 'Nee-chan.

- Sakura? – sua cunhada respirou lentamente, sinal de que havia se acalmado um pouco. - Por que você está com o celular do Touya e onde diabos está aquele idiota?

- Onii-chan está meio ocupado agora, - disse Sakura.

- Bem, diz pra ele que é melhor ele colocar a bunda ocupada dele num avião e voar de volta pra cá pra eu poder chutá-la.

Sakura ficou com uma gota na cabeça.

- O quê você quer que eu faça? – ela sussurrou pro seu irmão.

- Qualquer coisa! – ele gesticulou de volta.

Sakura fechou o celular e olhou inocentemente de volta para Touya:

- Quê foi? Você disse pra fazer qualquer coisa!

Ele se contentou em apenas abrir uma carranca.

- Bem, _me desculpe _por tentar ajudar!

Touya bufou, levantando-se do sofá:

- Quer beber uma xícara de café?

- Você vai pagar? – Sakura perguntou atômica com o pensamento de seu irmão lhe oferecendo para pagar uma bebida.

O homem mais velho riu alto.

- Vai sonhando, kaijuu. - Sakura suspirou. Ela sabia que era _bom demais_ pra ser verdade. - Você é quem vai pagar.

- Ótimo. Ótimo.

- Então vamos!

Sakura pegou seu casaco enquanto xingava seu irmão mentalmente.

- Mas eu vou avisando, eu estou poupando dinheiro para só uma bebida.

- Mão de vaca.

Sakura saiu e trancou a porta:

- Vai se ferrar.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, kaijuu.

- Que seja. Então, vai querer o café ou não?

zZz

_Anotação mental: Nunca mais pagar café pro Touya. _

Sakura suspirou enquanto relutantemente entregava á garota do caixa três notas de vinte dólares, com uma expressão de anseio que dizia claramente que ela não queria dar seu dinheiro.

- Têm certeza que deu $59.40? – ela perguntou à garota do caixa novamente.

A garota de cabelos negros olhou para ela com um visível olhar aborrecido;

- Sim! – ela retrucou irritada. – Enquanto você foi ao banheiro, o cara pediu mais 20 Moca extra pra viagem.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar nisso. Touya a fez jogar sessenta dólares fora—aquele idiota!

- Olha moça, será que você pode simplesmente me entregar o dinheiro? – a garota olhou para Sakura com um olhar que dizia 'dá o fora'. – Eu não sou paga pra lidar com esse tipo de problemas.

Sakura sentiu seu lábio superior contrair-se.

- Olha, eu não tenho o dia todo. – a garota disse. – Apenas entregue o dinheiro e dá um tempo.

Sakura bateu com a nota no balcão.

- Pode ficar com o troco! – ela rosnou pra garota de cabelos negros antes de pegar sua bolsa no balcão e deixar a loja pisando duro, deixando um rastro de fumaça atrás de si. – O atrevimento daquela...

Sakura soltou o ar em frustração enquanto parou do lado de fora da loja. Ela virou-se, puxou a porta do Café e caminhou até o caixa.

- Eu mudei de idéia.

Ela agarrou o troco e saiu pisando duro do Café de novo. Desta vez, ela nunca mais pisaria naquele lugar enquanto aquela garota rude e grosseira trabalhasse lá.

Esta era sem dúvida, uma das piores manhãs de sua vida. Sakura abriu sua bolsa e tirou seu celular de dentro. Ela começou a discar os números— ou melhor, ela estava praticamente _esmurrando_ as teclas.

- Você é um babaca, eu espero que você seja atropelado por um ônibus! – ela gritou no telefone assim que alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu.

- Quem ta falando?

Sakura rapidamente levou a mão à boca.

- Espera— Pensei que esse fosse o número do meu irmão.

- Aparentemente, eu _não _sou seu irmão e você ligou pro número errado, - o cara do outro lado da linha comentou sarcasticamente.

- Hehe... Gomen, - Sasura disse constrangida, então a ficha caiu. _Aquela voz... _- _Li Syaoran?_

Houve uma longa pausa do outro lado da linha:

-... Sakura...?

Sakura rapidamente fechou o celular e o segurou contra o peito. _Oh meu Kami-sama... Isso foi tão embaraçoso. _

Ela abriu seu celular novamente para verificar as recentes chamas efetuadas, 555-4636. Então qual era o número do Touya? Ela verificou sua lista de contatos. 555-4635. _Maravilha. Um número de diferença. _

Espera—ele lembrou o nome dela. _Ele lembra meu nome!_

Por que ela estava tão animada, afinal? Não era como se ela tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria ou algo do tipo. Puxa, pelo menos ganhar na loteria poderia tê-la _alimentado_. Sakura quase pulou quando seu celular começou a vibrar. Ela realmente precisava colocar o telefone no 'alto.

- Moshi moshi, - ela atendeu.

- Sakura, tenho novidades!

Sakura afastou o telefone do ouvido ligeiramente.

- Tomoyo, você não precisa gritar assim pela manhã tão cedo.

A outra garota riu docemente:

- Eriol conhece alguém que está procurando por uma secretária.

- Sério? – Sakura perguntou alegremente. – Qual empresa?

- Ele disse que irá apresentá-la a ele hoje, - Tomoyo prosseguiu. – O salário é realmente bom.

- Sério?

Bem, não era como se ela pudesse escolher pra quem trabalhar. Afinal, que tipo de idiota iria estar interessado em contratá-la, quando ela não tinha nenhum diploma? Sem mencionar a carteira de trabalho muito ruim. Sakura concluiu que, a pessoa que estava querendo contratá-la, ou era louca ou ele estava muito desesperado por uma secretária.

Ok, não a leve a mau. Ela até que seria uma ótima secretária—SE não contasse com o fato de que ela tivesse um temperamento um pouco forte, fosse impaciente e preguiçosa. Ela já tinha tentado trabalhar como secretária antes, mas acabou sendo demitida uma ou duas vezes... Talvez fora três vezes. A primeira vez, ela fora demitida porque havia adormecido enquanto seu chefe fazia um discurso. A sala toda ficou em silêncio quando eles a ouviram roncando. Então, sem vergonha alguma, ela levantou-se e começou a aplaudir ruidosamente, dizendo a ele como o discurso fora magnífico. Infelizmente, ela havia se esquecido completamente de que estava em um funeral.

Seu segundo chefe, não era tão ruim assim. Ele era um homem careca de meia idade muito gentil, que era bom com seus empregados e ele pagava um bom salário. Se pelo menos Sakura conseguisse entender as palavras que saía da boca dele. Era como se ele estivesse falando um idioma diferente. Sakura não sabia como todo mundo no trabalho conseguia entender ele sem ficar tipo; 'Hã?'.

Agora, seu terceiro chefe era simplesmente horrível. Ele era um homem de boca suja. Ele criticava tudo o que ela fazia e a obrigava a re-escrever os malditos relatórios de novo, de novo e de novo por mais de cem vezes antes de aprová-los. Um dia, ele a pediu para levá-lo de carro pra ver a mãe no interior—quem ele pensava que ela era? A motorista dele? Mas ela não tinha outra escolha além de dirigir pra ele. Enquanto ela dirigia, ele não fazia nada além de criticar sua habilidade como motorista. Então do nada ele gritou 'IMBECIL!' e aquela fora a gota d'água. Sakura explodiu de raiva. Acabou que ela atropelou impiedosamente um porco e foi demitida no dia seguinte, por xingar seu chefe.

- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora. – Tomoyo disse. – Mas não se esqueça de encontrar-se com o Eriol no Royale's, ok?

- Obrigada. – Sakura sorriu para o telefone.

Ela esperava que seu novo chefe não fosse muito difícil de lidar. Tudo o que ela queria era uma carreira estável por um tempo até que algo melhor aparecesse. Ela tinha que pagar pelo aluguel do apartamento, comprar roupas, e se ela ganhasse dinheiro o suficiente—quem sabe?—talvez ela contratasse alguém para assassinar seu tão _denominado_ noivo.

Sakura riu com esse pensamento. _Maravilha..._ - ela pensou. _Simplesmente uma maravilha. _

zZz

- Sakura!

Sakura virou a cabeça na direção da voz, tentando esconder a carranca que estava evidente em sua expressão.

_Hiiragizawa Eriol._

- Eriol! – Sakura exclamou como que se estivesse feliz em vê-lo. – Como você está?

Eles trocaram um abraço caloroso.

- Bem. Como vai você e a vida? Como tem sido morar por conta própria?

- Ah, você sabe... – Sakura riu-se.

Ela sentia-se profundamente desgostosa só por ter de sentar-se perto dele. Eriol e Sakura eram o que você poderia chamar de... Conhecidos, apenas meros conhecidos pelo ponto de vista do outro. Não poderiam ser chamados de amigos; mas tampouco inimigos. Eles eram apenas pessoas que se conheciam e usavam um ao outro para tirar proveito de algo, sempre que podiam. Entre eles, era algo como uma fusão de negócios.

Sakura não tinha certeza do porquê não gostava de Eriol. Ele não era _tão_ _mau_ assim. Embora ela tinha que admitir que ele era a combinação perfeita para sua amiga.

- Onde está... – Sakura indagou, enquanto olhava distraidamente ao redor do restaurante.

- Banheiro.

- Oh, - Sakura meneou a cabeça. – Então, me diga sobre ele, no quê ele trabalha?

- Ah, err... Como eu devo dizer isso? – Sakura observou o homem de cabelos escuros mexer nervosamente em seus óculos. – Ele é um velho amigo meu, mas não nos víamos fazia anos. Então, recentemente eu o encontrei e ele me perguntou se eu tinha alguma recomendação pra fazer a ele... Sabe?

- Não, - ela disse. – Eu não sei.

- Quando ele me perguntou, eu lembrei que você estava procurando por um emprego...

- Então você me recomendou?

- Ah, ali vem ele!

Sakura suspirou e alcançou sua bebida, sequer se incomodando em olhar para cima. Ela estava bebendo sua água calmamente quando reparou em quem havia se sentado a mesa ao seu lado. Água espalhou-se pra todo lado. – Você?

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Eriol perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

- Pode-se dizer que somos bons vizinhos. – Syaoran disse, dando uma piscadela para Sakura.

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos. _Droga. Eu vou trabalhar pra um grande mulherengo. _

- Eu acho que isso vai ser muito mais fácil, então! – Eriol relaxou em sua cadeira. – Eu estava preocupado que vocês fossem se comer vivos.

Era ela, ou estava ficando quente ali? Sakura abanou-se com a mão, enquanto alcançava sua bebida.

- Eu não sei—eu bem que a comeria. Ela certamente parece deliciosa o bastante. – e como se as palavras dele não fosse o suficiente para matá-la, ele tinha que adicionar aquele lance de lamber os lábios.

Ela cuspiu sua bebida pela mesa novamente, tossindo até que seu rosto estava vermelho igual á uma beterraba.

- Sakura, será que você não consegue manter nada na boca por um segundo? – Eriol suspirou.

- Ou você gostaria de ajuda?

Sakura o encarou antes de virar-se para Eriol, um olhar desgostoso em seu rosto;

- Você quer que eu trabalhe pra ele? Você ficou louco?

- O quê há de errado com ele? Ele é um cara legal, - disse o malvado diabo de quatro-olhos.

- Ele vai me violentar!

Syaoran arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido, e riu. Todos no restaurante estavam olhando pra mesa deles.

Eriol calmamente massageou suas têmporas.

- O Syaoran não irá te violentar... – ele pausou para encará-lo. -... Vai, Syaoran?

- Talvez. – o homem de cabelos castanho riu levemente.

- Você não está ajudando em nada, cara. – Eriol ralhou. – Sakura, ele não irá te violentar.

Sakura olhou para ele de cima a baixo, com um olhar cauteloso.

- Humpf.

- E aí? Você precisa de um emprego, eu preciso de uma secretária.

- Você não é um encanador...? – Sakura não pretendia soar esnobe ou como alguém que estava fazendo pouco caso da profissão dele. – Por que você precisa de uma secretária?

- Encanamento é apenas uma das minhas áreas, - ele explicou lentamente. – Eu preciso de alguém pra limpar meu apartamento, cozinhar, pagar a conta, lavar m...

Sakura ergueu as mãos no ar, antes que ele fosse longe demais.

- Parece que você precisa de uma esposa, não de uma secretária.

- Você quer candidatar-se ao cargo? – havia algo escondido em sua voz. – Esposa ou secretária, quem se importa.

- Eu não vou limpar seu apartamento, cozinhar pra você ou lavar o seu o que quer que seja!

- Que tal eu te contratar como secretária e lhe pagar hora extra para fazer essas outras coisas? – Syaoran continuou. – Eu estou disposto a lhe pagar o mesmo valor que seu antigo empregador lhe pagava.

Ao ouvir isso, o cérebro de Sakura pode ouvir o som de 'Ka-Ching! Ka-Ching!' enquanto cifrões apreciam em seus olhos.

- Sr. Li Syaoran, você acabou de conseguir uma secretária!

Eriol sorriu forçadamente.

_Espera aí. Se ele precisa de alguém para limpar, cozinhar, lavar pra ele, então porque ele simplesmente não contrata uma empregada? Por que será que ele sequer precisa de uma secretária? OH MEU DEUS! Ele está planejando me violentar! _

- Porém, eu tenho uma condição, – Sakura disse.

- Condição? – ambos, Syaoran e Eriol, estavam com a mesma expressão.

Sakura assentiu:

- Eu quero ter um contrato com você, se por acaso... Você sabe.

Syaoran revirou os olhos:

- Eu não vou te violentar.

- Suas palavras são tão boas quanto as palavras de Eriol, - Sakura bufou.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso? – Eriol fitou-a.

- Ah, nada. – ela sorriu. – Então, você concorda?

- Ótimo. Que seja.

- Você será informado quando eu tiver todos os termos prontos.

- Muito bem, então. – Syaoran disse.

Sakura estendeu a mão para ele.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura e eu serei a melhor secretária que você já teve.

Syaoran riu divertido.

- Por favor, me chame de Syaoran... _Sakura._ – ele aceitou a mão dela e a beijou levemente. – Eu estou certo de que você será a _minha __melhor__. _

_Maldição._

Ela xingou o maldito lado conquistador dele. Por que ele tinha que soar tão sugestivo?

zZz

Sakura suspirou em aborrecimento enquanto escutava Tomoyo do outro lado da linha.

- Ele disse isso de verdade? Tenho que perguntar pro Eriol quando ele chegar em casa!

- Tomoyo, eu acho que fiz a escolha errada ao cutucar a onça com vara curta. – Sakura gemeu, encostando-se preguiçosamente no balcão com uma caneta na mão e uma folha de papel na sua frente.

- Ele é gostoso, né?

- Sim.

- KAWAII! Minha pequena Sakura finalmente vai ter a chance de estar com um cara gostoso!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Eu não vou estar_com_ ele, eu vou trabalhar _para _ele. Além disso, estou noiva... Lembra?

- Ah, é...

- Porém, ele irá me pagar um bom salário, - ela disse, brincando com a caneta nas mãos.

Ela encarou sem expressão alguma a folha de papel a sua frente e soltou um suspiro exasperado. Isso era muito cansativo e enfadonho.

- Ei, Tomoyo, ele está aqui. Eu te ligo depois. – Sakura disse ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Ela colocou o telefone sobre a mesa e foi atender a porta, saudando um par de olhos âmbares.

- Você ligou?

- Eu já tenho os termos prontos.

- Sério?

- Sim! – Sakura exclamou animada, mostrando-lhe o papel para ele ler.

Syaoran encarou o papel, e então olhou de volta para Sakura com perplexidade, antes de cair na risada.

- Eu não pensei que você estivesse falando sério!

- Claro que estou!

- Ok. Ok. Deixe-me ver... – ele começou a ler:

**Contrato de Trabalho **

**1. Li Syaoran NÃO IRÁ tentar violentar Kinomoto Sakura. **

**2. Li Syaoran NÃO IRÁ tocá-la intencionalmente de jeito nenhum.**

**3. Li Syaoran NÃO IRÁ se jogar pra cima dela de maneira intima... NUNCA. **

**4. Li Syaoran NÃO IRÁ se aproximar com menos de cinco passos de restrição. **

**5. Li Syaoran NÃO IRÁ falar com ela sobre coisas não relacionadas ao trabalho. **

**6. Li Syaoran NÃO IRÁ invadir a bolha de privacidade dela. **

**7. Li Syaoran NÃO IRÁ quebrar esse contrato! **

Syaoran tinha um olhar perplexo no rosto:

- Você está falando sério mesmo, não está?

- Estou, - ela retrucou.

- Muito bem, eu irei adicionar a minha parte ao contrato... – ele deu-lhe um tapa na bunda antes de tomar-lhe a caneta das mãos. – Já que um _contrato _é feito entre duas pessoas.

Sakura o observou escrever alguma coisa na folha de papel. Alguns minutos se passaram e ele ainda estava escrevendo. Céus, quão longo eram esses estúpidos termos dele?

- Aqui está... – ele entregou-lhe o pedaço de papel.

**8. Kinomoto Sakura NÃO PODE impedir Li Syaoran, mesmo se ele quiser violentá-la**.

**9. Kinomoto Sakura NÃO PODE resistir aos seus toques.**

**10. Kinomoto Sakura NÃO PODE negar que não se sente atraída por ele. **

**11. Kinomoto Sakura NÃO PODE se manter longe dele.**

**12. Kinomoto Sakura NÃO PODE respirar sem ele, muito menos falar qualquer coisa.**

**13. Kinomoto Sakura NÃO PODE quebrar esse contrato.**

**14. Kinomoto Sakura SERÁ obediente, ok? **

_Inacreditável— que cara deu pau!_

Sakura virou-se; só para deparar-se com Syaoran em frente a geladeira, bebendo direto da sua caixa de leite.

- Então, o quê você acha? – ele perguntou.

_Inspira._

_Expira._

_Inspira._

_Expira._

Ela soltou um rosnado baixo e rasgou o contrato ao meio.

**- Largue. O. Leite.**

* * *

**Nota da Beta-reader:**

Lay, minha flor, AMEI! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não ria tanto com uma história, é por isso que eu estava com saudades de betar pra você! :D

Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, e que tenham aprendido a lição: LARGUEM. O. LEITE. Hahahaha

Beijão e até a próxima!

**Lily Black **

**Nota da Tradutora:** Haushaushaushasuasuahsa ! Okay, agora é oficial; Li Syaoran é IMPOSSÍVEL! xDD Consigo até imaginar o 'olhar assassino' da Sakura! :P Admito que raxei de rir tanto quando li e quando traduzi! Rsrsrs Impagável essa estória. È mesmo uma brincadeira do destino tudo o que está acontecendo com nosso casal preferido! :P Acreditem, a coisa vai melhorar—ou piorar—depende do ponto de vista! :D Haushausahsua

Gostaria de agradecer á todos que deixaram reviews, alerts, favoritaram a história... etc. È realmente super legal que vocês estejam curtindo a história tanto quanto eu, quando a li e agora, curtindo a tradução! ^_^'

Será que nesse cap. a APUE vai ganhar mais reviews? *-* Espero que SIM! o/ To contando com vocês, dear readers! ;DD

Valeu pelas reviews! *-* E logo abaixo, são as _respostas_;

**Ksls4ever: **Eiii, que bom que esteja curtindo a fic dear! :D Viu só, nem demorei e já postei mais um capítulo! Uhuul! *-* bjoo

**Jéssica:** Tem razão, pobre Sakura néah? u.u Enquanto ela sofre, a gente se diverte ás custas dela! o/ Haushausahsa Ow, agora que você mencionou, me fez ponderar sobre isso também, estará o Yue espalhando boatos pelas costas do Shao? :P Bom, de qualquer forma, eu acho que depois desse capitulo, qualquer boato será nulo. Já que o Syaoran declarou descaradamente que poderia *tosse* comer *tosse* um certo alguém. O_O bjoo

**Lola:** Capítulo postadinho dear! ;D Tem razão, essa fic promete MUUUITO! Uma prova? –olha só o que se sucedeu nesse cap. O.o Eu diria até que a Sakura ta 'ferrada', mas quem é que liga quando se tem um chefe DESSES? :D Hausahaushasa bjoo

**LiLiSaN:** Oii, valeu pelos parabéns dear—apesar de que o crédito todo vai mesmo é pra Aesha, afinal, a garota tem O cérebro—Haushausahsua Como mais se conseguiria fazer a Sakura passar por situações tão cômicas? :P hehehe O que eu posso dizer? Me sinto honrada em estar traduzindo essa fic! :D Essa sua idéia de fazer do Syaoran 'um vizinho chato' envolve alguma candidata pro posto de vizinha? Porque eu TOPO! :D Haushaushausa xDD Novamente estou trii feliz que você aprecie minha humilde habilidade de tradução (?) :P bjoo

**Yume Yoru:** Aeee, capítulo postadinho jáá dear! \o/ Fico trii feliz que esteja gostando dessa fic! Posso garantir; ela é incrível! ;D Espero que tenha curtido as confusões desse cap.! :P bjoo

**Sara:** Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a tradução também dear! :D Prometo postar os caps o mais rápido possível. =) Sobre sua pergunta; eu _NÃO_ pretendo mudar ou cortar exatamente nadinha da fic original da Aesha. Porque se não, não teria graça néah? ;D È só que eu pensei que enquanto a 'cena hentei' não chegasse, eu poderia marcar a fic como K+. Mas pretendo sim, mais tarde, mudar para a classificação original, M! Espero ter conseguido esclarecer sua duvida dear! ^_^ bjoo

Bom gente, vou me indo! :P

Mas antes eu deixo meu pedido; _**REVIEWS PLEASE**_! *-*

xoxo. – L


	3. Chapter 3

**Apaixonada Por Um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Três:

_Com A escrevo amor; com P escrevo paixão;_

_com S escrevo Sakura no fundo do meu coração._

**oOo**

- TE VEJO NO TRABALHO AMANHÃ! – Syaoran saiu correndo do apartamento de Sakura gritando á plenos pulmões, enquanto se esquivava de uma caixa de leite que fora atirada nele ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura bateu a porta, fogo ainda queimando em seus olhos. Quem ele pensava que era para beber do leite de caixinha dela assim! Ele teve sorte que ela não arrancou as cabeças — Er... _Cabeça_ dele.

_Oh, Kami-sama... Por que ele? Por que EU! _

Esse era o preço que ela tinha que pagar por tentar fazer algo por conta própria. A vida era uma merda.

_Eu preciso de um banho quente. _

Sakura pegou sua camisola em cima da cama e adentrou o banheiro. Abriu a torneira e deixou a banheira encher. Ela parou na frente do espelho e encarou seu reflexo durante um tempo antes de soltar um longo suspiro frustrado.

- Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. - ela disse a si mesma. – Você pode olhar para si mesma durante horas, mas mesmo assim, continuará insignificante não importa o quê.

_Droga._

Ela amaldiçoou sua má sorte e sua vida acabada. Ela sempre se desenvolveu _lentamente_. Já fazia anos que havia terminado os estudos e, ainda era tão superior quanto o tamanho de duas laranjas. Suspirando novamente, ela começou a desabotoar sua blusa. Estava na metade, quando seu telefone começou á tocar. Ela correu para pegar o telefone em cima da mesa e voltou pro banheiro, continuando á despir-se.

- Moshi moshi, - ela atendeu irritada.

- Colé, vizinha!

Sakura gemeu:

- Quê é que você quer?

- Por favor! – o cara riu do outro lado da linha. – Me chame de Syaoran, Sakura.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Ok,_ Syaoran_, o quê é que você quer?

- Eu consigo ver seu banheiro pela janela do meu quarto! – ele exclamou. – Na verdade, eu descobri que usar um sutiã preto por baixo de uma blusa branca, é muito sexy.

Sakura deixou o telefone cair no chão e rapidamente correu até a janela. Syaoran acenou para ela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sakura abaixou a persiana e bateu sua cabeça contra a parede, com fumaça praticamente saindo da sua cabeça.

Ela iria precisar muito mais do que um simples banho quente.

_Por que__ eu? Por quê? Por quê? Por quê! _

zZz

- Eu quero trocar de apartamento. – disse Sakura.

Yue desvirou o olhar de seu jornal matinal e torrada.

- O quê é que há de errado com aquele que você está agora?

- Meu vizinho pode ver meu banheiro pela janela do quarto dele.

Yue arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido:

- Você levou bastante tempo para descobrir. Eu estava me perguntando quando você viria se queixar.

- _O quê!_

- Eu não tenho nenhum apartamento sobrando no momento, mas sinta-se livre para trocar com qualquer outra pessoa neste prédio, - o homem continuou lentamente. – Isso é... Se você não acabar sendo atropelada por uma multidão, quando descobrirem que podem ver o _quarto_ de Li Syaoran pelo banheiro do seu apartamento.

Sakura grunhiu.

- Então eu estou presa naquele apartamento? E quanto aos outros dois apartamentos no meu andar?

- Você não ia querer morar naqueles apartamentos, - disse ele. – Simplesmente abaixe a persiana.

- Você sabe que eu serei obrigada á por uma persiana _preta_ se eu quiser que ele não veja nada — e eu quero dizer _NADA_.

Yue revirou os olhos.

- Você pode tentar colocar concreto na sua janela ou na dele.

- Posso mesmo? – Sakura perguntou esperançosa.

- Não.

- Então por que você...

Sakura nem sabia por que ela ainda se incomodava.

- Divirta-se no trabalho! – ele exclamou assim que ela se afastou.

_Trabalho...? Ah, é... Trabalho._

Sakura odiava sua vida.

- O elevador está funcionando agora, - Yue disse, quando a viu dirigindo-se ás escadas. – Você não precisa mais usar as escadas.

- Eu irei me sentir muito mais segura usando as escadas, - Sakura respondeu.

Ela não teve coragem de usar o elevador. Vai saber o que o cara fez para consertá-lo. Quando Sakura chegou ao nono andar, estava respirando com dificuldade. Ela descansou uma mão no joelho e escorou a outra mão na parede, para ajudá-la á manter-se de pé.

_Eu realmente preciso voltar á correr na esteira. _

- Sakura?

_Ah não..._

- Você voltou da sua corrida matinal ou algo do tipo? – ah, como ela_ amaldiçoava_ esse cara. – Por que você não usou o elevador? È seguro, sabe.

Sakura bufou.

- Me lembre disso novamente quando alguém ficar preso no elevador por causa do seu péssimo trabalho.

- Péssimo trabalho? – Syaoran a encarou como se ela estivesse louca. – Por acaso sua pia ainda está vazando?

Sakura calou-se.

- E-e daí?

- Então... É isso? – não houve resposta. – Chame meu trabalho de péssimo, - ele caçoou. – Desculpe lhe desapontar, mas eu tenho Mestrado.

- Em encanamento? – Sakura perguntou.

- Eu não sou um encanador! Será que você não prestou atenção ao que eu estava dizendo quando eu te disse isso no restaurante?

Sakura suspirou pesadamente e endireitou-se.

- Você trabalha com encanamento, então você é um encanador. – ela disse.

Syaoran suspirou, derrotado.

- Entra, - ele segurou a porta aberta para ela. – Você tem muito trabalho a fazer.

- Só pra você ficar sabendo, tarefas administrativas não é um problema pra mim.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente:

- Sem papeladas hoje.

- Então o quê você quer que eu faça?

- Serviço de casa. – Syaoran abriu caminho para que Sakura pudesse ver dentro do apartamento. – Eu tentei fazer o máximo que consegui hoje cedo pra você não ter muita coisa pra fazer.

Sakura piscou.

- E-Este é o seu apartamento? – ela gritou perplexa. – Está um completo chiqueiro!

- Acho que você pode me chamar de relaxado. – Syaoran esfregou a parte detrás da cabeça, constrangido.

- O quê você quer dizer com _pode_?Você _está _vivendo como uma pessoa relaxada! – ela virou-se para olhar para ele. – Estou até surpresa que você esteja limpo!

Ele fez bico, infantilmente:

- Magoou, sabia.

- Por que você não envia um anúncio para cada mulher neste prédio? Você teria seu apartamento brilhando em menos de um segundo.

- Por que... – ele diminuiu a voz. – Eu te contratei.

Sakura gemeu.

- È melhor você começar a trabalhar, amor. – seus olhos de tom âmbar a encarou com ar de provocação. – Vou estar na cama, se você _precisar _de mim.

Oh, como ela queria _estrangulá-lo _até a morte.

- Minha cama é grande o suficiente para duas pessoas, se você ficar cansada e precisar de algum lugar para descansar. – ele deu-lhe uma piscadela e caminhou para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O rosto de Sakura ficou igual pimentão. Quando ela finalmente voltou a si, se encontrou encarando a porta fechada que a separava do diabo em pessoa. Foi então que ela percebeu que ele estava tirando uma com a cara dela.

- Espera só uma coi... – Sakura escancarou a porta sem pensar. Blink. Blink. Ele havia acabado de abaixar as calças. – AAAAAAH!

Ela fechou a porta com um estrondo e recostou-se contra a mesma, tentando acalmar seu coração descontrolado. – Sakura, apaga essa imagem da cabeça... AGORA! Esqueça. Esqueça. Esqueça. Esquecendo... – ela começou a murmurar pra si mesma. – NÃO! Eu ainda me lembro!

Sakura de repente sentiu-se caindo para trás e a próxima coisa que ela soube, era que estava nos braços dele.

- Sabe... Se você quisesse dar uma olhadinha era só me pedir. Eu teria dito que sim.

- Me solta! – ela gritou, lutando para se soltar. – Você está quebrando o nosso contrato!

- Não, minha linda... – ele disse. – _Você está_ quebrando o nosso contrato. Especificamente, eu escrevi que você não pode me impedir, resistir ou manter-se longe de mim.

- B-bem, o contrato não vale mais, porque eu o rasguei! – Sakura gaguejou.

- Então você não tem motivo nenhum para me mandar ficar longe, não é?

Sakura culpou-se por ser tão idiota.

- Oh, Deus... Eu não posso morrer assim, - ela queixou-se discretamente. – O quê minha família dirá quando me encontrarem morta e violentada?

'_Aquela Sakura, eu sabia que ela não iria durar muito tomando conta de si mesma. '_ - Ela conseguia imaginar o olhar presunçoso no rosto de seu irmão... '_Olha só, ela foi violada. ' _

'_Minha pobre filhinha... '_ - Seu pai ficaria devastado!

'_Você acha que as roupas delas irão caber em mim?' -... e então, havia sua cunhada._

- Sakura... – ela conseguia sentir o hálito quente dele viajando pelo seu pescoço.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e esperou pelo pior. A respiração dele agora estava pairando em sua orelha direita, tão morna e tão—sai dessa, Sakura!

- Hoeee. Eu vou ser violentada por um encanador, - ela choramingou consigo mesma.

Syaoran riu alto e tirou os braços ao redor de Sakura. Segurando os braços ao redor da barriga, ele disse:

- Isso foi impagável. Você tinha que ter visto sua cara!

Sakura o encarou.

- Isso não tem graça, me assustando desse jeito!

- Então você _quer _que eu te violente?

- N-não é isso o que eu quis dizer! – ela retrucou. Então, percebendo que ele só estava vestindo sua cueca samba-canção, ela rapidamente tampou os olhos.

Syaoran olhou para ela, uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Até depois que eu acordar, - ele sorriu presunçoso. – A menos que você queira ser um pouco _travessa_ e pular a parte do trabalho.

Ele piscou para ela novamente.

Sakura bateu a porta.

_Isso é tudo culpa do idiota do Eriol! _

Sakura deu uma olhada em toda aquela bagunça e gemeu:

- Isso vai levar séculos!

zZz

Duas horas depois...

Sakura sorriu brilhantemente diante de sua idéia engenhosa. Ela conseguira limpar com êxito o ninho de rato de Syaoran chamado; apartamento. Até conseguiu fazer para si mesma—não apenas uma, mas TRÊS xícaras de café, enquanto desfrutava de dois filmes de romance que ela havia encontrado na prateleira dele (o porquê ele possuía tal tipo de filme estava além da compreensão dela). Ela era um gênio total.

- Bom dia, raio de s... – Sakura saboreou a expressão no rosto dele assim que ele abriu a porta. – O QUÊ DIABOS ACONTECEU COM O MEU APARTAMENTO!

- Eu o limpei, - Sakura disse orgulhosamente. – Assim como você queria.

- Eu não te pedi para se livrar de TUDO! – ele correu até a cozinha. – VOCÊ SE LIVROU DE TUDO?

- Não exatamente... – ela tomou um gole de seu café, divertida. – Eu só pedi pro Yue jogar fora os móveis, lixo, prateleiras, documentos, arquivos, geladeira, mesa—ah, e eu disse á ele para levar o fogão também, porque estava muito sujo. Você ainda tem tudo em seu quarto e banheiro. Eu até deixei a TV.

Syaoran recostou-se na parede.

- Ah, os caras da mudança vão mandar a conta pra você. – Sakura continuou. – Bem, pelos menos, agora você ter a oportunidade de redecorar seu apartamento e comprar móveis novos.

- Você... - Syaoran rosnou por baixo do fôlego.

Sakura tomou isso como sua deixa para escapar:

- Bom, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou fazer um intervalo!

- **Você. **

- Talvez eu irei tirar o resto do dia de folga... – Sakura lançou-lhe seu melhor sorriso. – Até logo, Syaoran!

E com isso, ela correu para seu apartamento o mais rápido que pôde.

- VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!

As palavras dele finalmente saíram.

Sakura recostou-se contra a porta, sentindo algo que variava entre culpa e medo. Talvez, ela não devesse ter tentado ficar quite com ele por ele ter brincado com ela. Era uma piada de mau gosto fazer isso com ele. Afinal, ela limpou o apartamento dele inteiro e, metade das coisas que ela jogara fora eram um pouco caras. Mas então, ela sentia-se mais assustada do que culpada. Vai saber o quê o lunático faria com ela após ela provocá-lo assim.

_Oh, Kami-sama..._

Ela sobressaltou-se ligeiramente quando o telefone começou á tocar. _Por favor, que não seja ele. _

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para identificação de chamada.

- Ei, - ela disse aliviada.

- O quê há de errado? – Tomoyo perguntou imediatamente. – Você não parece bem.

- Isso é porque eu não me sinto nem um pouco bem.

- Você está doente?

- Não, - Sakura suspirou. – Você está livre pra tomar um café?

- Sim.

- Te vejo daqui a pouco então.

- Ok.

Sakura desligou e, lentamente abriu a porta. Ela olhou de forma cautelosa para porta do apartamento de Syaoran, antes de deixar o seu próprio, cuidadosamente, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse alertá-lo. Ela praticamente correu pelos lances de escadas abaixo. Infelizmente para ela, ela acabou esbarrando na pessoa que ela menos queria ver naquele momento.

- E onde você acha que está indo? – ele rosnou.

Era oficial. Li Syaoran era um cara tremendamente assustador quando estava zangado.

_Anotação mental: Nunca deixá-lo zangado novamente. _

Sakura sorriu nervosamente e rapidamente fugiu.

- Oh, Deus... – ela murmurou para si mesma, enquanto esperava por um táxi. – Por favor, não me diga que ele é um serial killer. E se ele for um assassino e estuprador!

zZz

Tomoyo riu após Sakura contar-lhe a história.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ele fez isso—e você!

- Eu estava irritada, - Sakura disse, gemendo intimamente. – E agora eu me estou arrependida, porque vai saber o que ele irá fazer comigo!

Um par de olhos violeta a encarou intensamente.

- Eu acho que seu novo chefe tem uma quedinha por você, Sakura.

Sakura quase se engasgou com sua bebida.

- Você está de brincadeira, né? Nós mal nos conhecemos!

- Já ouviu falar em 'amor á primeira vista'? Talvez ele tenha se apaixonado por você no momento em que vocês dois se viram. – a garota de cabelos negros comentou.

- Isso é ridículo! – Sakura soltou o ar pesadamente com esse pensamento. - Li Syaoran e amor á primeira vista? Realmente não combina... Sabe?

- Bem, entretanto, ele pode ter gostado de você. Eu continuo pensando que ele gosta de você.

- Você deveria estar me ajudando, não colocando mais problemas na minha cabeça.

Tomoyo sorriu.

- Você pode tentar repagar ele.

- Tomoyo, caso você tenha esquecido, eu só tenho mil e quinhentos dólares na minha conta bancária, - Sakura prosseguiu. – Só a mesinha de centro dele custa mais do que a quantia na minha conta!

- E você jogou fora todas as coisas dele?

- Eu estava com raiva! Você faz coisas estúpidas quando se está irritada!

- Eu acho que você é a única que faz coisas estúpidas, - Tomoyo disse. – Quando as pessoas estão irritadas, elas normalmente usam uma Stressball.

- Bom, eu não tenho uma Stressball pra descontar!

- Ok. Ok. Calma, eu só estava dizendo.

- Esse é um caso sem saída! – Sakura gemeu.

- Você pode tentar dizer á ele para descontar do seu pagamento.

- Nessa altura do campeonato, eu vou ficar sem receber um salário durante pelos menos cinco anos.

As duas suspiraram juntas.

- È um caso sem saída então, - Tomoyo disse. – Você pode tentar pedir dinheiro emprestado pro seu irmão ou você pode simplesmente desistir da questão toda.

- Ótimo conselho, Tomoyo.

A outra garota soltou uma risadinha:

- De nada, Sakura!

- Eu culpo o seu namorado por isso.

- O quê que tem o Eriol? – disse uma voz detrás delas.

- È, você, - Sakura ralhou.

- Fiquei sabendo do que você fez—muito corajoso. – o cara sorriu afetado.

Sakura soltou o ar pesadamente.

- A gente se vê por aí, Tomoyo.

- Boa sorte com o problema lá. – as duas trocaram um pequeno abraço. – Me ligue se algo novo surgir, oks?

- Tudo bem. – Sakura levantou-se. Ela virou-se para Eriol perigosamente. – E tenha um bom dia.

Eriol soltou seu famoso sorriso:

- Eu tenho certeza que seu dia está indo melhor que o meu, Sakura.

_Ohhh. Eu te odeio._

zZz

Sakura colocou a chave na fechadura e a girou, sentindo-se ligeiramente cansada. O dia mal havia acabado e já estava se sentindo um lixo. O que ela precisava mesmo, era de um longo banho quente para relaxar após um longo dia cansativo, e talvez, comer uma taça de soverte — sorvete de chocolate. Em seguida, um copo de leite quente iria fazer seu trabalho e alegrar seu dia. Infelizmente, do que ela realmente NÃO precisava, era ver seu vizinho deitado em seu sofá; comendo seu sorvete, bebendo do seu copo e segurando seu controle remoto nas mãos.

- Bem-vinda ao lar, gata.

- O-o quê você está fazendo aqui? – Sakura gritou.

- Eu percebi que você estava certa sobre aquele lance de re-decoração, - ele sorriu. – Já estava mesmo na hora de redecorar meu apartamento. Então, obrigado.

- Isso ainda não explica porque você está aqui e não lá.

- Disseram que a construção vai demorar pelo menos umas duas semanas e como eu precisava de um lugar pra ficar.

- Você NÃO irá dormir aqui! – Sakura o encarou.

Syaoran amuou-se:

- Por favor? Eu não tenho mais nenhum lugar para ir e eu já tentei a casa do Yue. Ele bateu a porta na minha cara, e o Eriol mora com a namorada.

- NÃO!

- Você não irá colocar uma pessoa necessitada na rua, vai? – ele fez a melhor cara de cachorrinho sem dono. Como é que alguém pode resistir? – Só por duas semanas. Eu durmo no sofá e eu prometo manter minhas coisas no meu espaço.

Sakura suspirou:

- Se eu concordar, então estaremos quites?

- Claro!

- Você não vai tentar nada enquanto estiver morando aqui?

Syaoran abanou a cabeça como um cachorrinho obediente:

- Eu serei um bom garotinho _crescido. _

Sakura estremeceu com as palavras dele.

- Ok, você vai ter que parar de fazer isso.

- Fazer o quê? – ele perguntou inocentemente.

- _Isso._ – Sakura retrucou. – Você sabe... Fazer tudo o que você fala parecer tão sugestivo.

- Você está com pensamentos maliciosos, Sakura?

- Não! – Sakura gritou.

Ele riu levemente:

- Ok. Ok. Eu só estava brincando.

- Só duas semanas?

- Só duas semanas.

- Então vai buscar suas coisas. – Sakura tinha o pressentimento de que estava fazendo a escolha errada, mas tanto faz. Contando que ela não tivesse que arcar pelas coisas dele, então estava bom pra ela.

Syaoran estava lambendo a taça de sorvete.

- Não é necessário. Já busquei.

Blink. Blink.

Como ele sequer conseguiu entrar...?

Sakura desistiu. Esse cara era uma alma perdida.

- Eu estou indo tomar um banho muito longo, - ela decidiu dizer. – Se você se atrever...

- Eu irei me comportar. – ele sorriu.

Sakura lançou-lhe um último olhar antes de caminhar até seu quarto. A primeira coisa que fizera, foi checar para ver se suas coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito em que ela as deixou. Ela prestou atenção em especial á sua gaveta de roupas intimas. Tudo parecia normal.

Ela pegou sua camisola e entrou no banheiro.

- Ah, Sakura, eu te deixei um pequeno bilhete pregado no espelho! – Syaoran avisou.

Sakura apenas soltou o ar pesadamente, enquanto trancava a porta atrás de si. Ela colocou suas roupas num canto e pegou o tal bilhete que Syaoran havia mencionado:

**Com A escrevo amor;**

**Com P escrevo paixão;**

**Com S escrevo Sakura**

**No fundo do meu coração.**

_Aiiiiin, que fofo! _

Sakura gritou intimamente sem se conter, então, rasgou o papel em milhões de pedacinhos.

_Se não tivesse vindo de Li Syaoran._

Sakura suspirou.

_Essas seriam duas semanas looooooooongas. _

* * *

**N/T: **As coisas estão definitivamente melhorando para Sakura, não estão? Huasuashaushasa Uhuul, looooooooooooooooogas semanas premiadas pra Saku e o Shyao! *-* Bom, hoje não tenho muito o quê dizer, só que; VALEU pelas reviews people! ;D Vocês me fazem continuar traduzindo essa fic maravilhosa com um sorriso ENORME! \o/ Thank you! Eu realmente aprecio reviews, então, keep them coming! ;D Ah sim, por falar nisso, perdão qualquer erro que deixei passar. Mas se houver algum erro que eu não tenha notado; PM, oks? =)

Só mais uma coisinha antes de eu me ir... :P

Na n/t' anterior, (não sei se vocês notaram) mas, as respostas ás reviews estavam todas lá no final. Agora vai ser diferente; á todos que tiverem uma conta aqui na FF e deixar reviews, gladly eu irei responder, mas, quem não tem ou não faz o log in para deixar reviews, não se preocupem, continuarei respondendo a todos! ;D Somehow! :P

**P.S:** Novamente, gomen por qualquer errinho que eu tenha deixado escapar! :P

_Next; resposta ás reviews de quem não tem conta aqui na FF ;D_

**Jéssica:** Oii! Que bom que esteja gostando dear! È, realmente a Sakura passou dos limites com toda essa paranóia! xD hehe ;*

**Sara:** Bom, aí está um 'pouco' do que é 'trabalhar' pra Li Syaoran, ou seja, confusão TOTAL! Haushasuahsua Espero que tenha curtido mais esse tbm dear! ;D bjoo ;*

**Stephanie D:** Definitivamente, o Syao sabe como 'lidar' com a situação néah? xD lol

È isso aí people! :D

**Reviews please! *****-* **

xoxo. – L


	4. Chapter 4

**Apaixonada Por Um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Quatro:

_Quando se vive com Li Syaoran,_

_Espere que tudo seja um desastre total. _

**oOo**

- Sakura, levante-se. Sakura!

Ela balançou a mão e puxou o cobertor firmemente sobre a cabeça.

- Otou-saaaan, vai embora!

- Baka. – a voz bufou ligeiramente. – Desculpe, mas ela não quer acordar. Quer deixar recado?

_Hm... Essa voz. È tão sexy... _

Sexy.

Sakura abriu os olhos.

A voz do seu pai não era sexy...

- Eu direi á ela, - a voz retomou lentamente. – Tudo bem. Eu darei o recado á ela. Ah, eu sou o companheiro de quarto dela por agora.

_Meu companheiro de quarto? Eu tenho um companheiro de quarto...? _

A realidade acertou-lhe em cheio.

- Céus, até que enfim você acordou! – o homem de cabelos castanho disse exasperadamente. – A propósito, sua cunhada me pediu para avisá-la que seu pai está voltando para casa hoje.

_Ah, é. Eu quase me esqueci que Otou-san está voltando para casa hoje. _

Sakura de repente se lembrou de que tinha que pegar seu pai no aeroporto naquela tarde... Mas como iria conseguir uma carona? Se ela tivesse ganhado um carro em seu aniversário, nada disso estaria acontecendo, estaria?

- Você está se sentindo bem?

Sakura apenas o encarou. Algo ali não parecia certo para ela. _Algo_ não estava certo naquela manhã...

Ela deu uma rápida olhada pelo quarto. Todas suas coisas estavam do mesmo jeito. Nada mudou. Então, o quê não se encaixava ali naquela manhã?

- Oláááá? – seus olhos voltaram a se fixar no cara em pé no meio do quarto, vestindo sua cueca samba-canção com desenhos de corações rosa-e-vermelho.

Blink. Blink.

- PERVERTIDO! – ela agarrou o travesseiro e o acertou com ele o mais forte que conseguiu. – Sai! Sai! Sai!

- To saindo! To saindo! – Syaoran gritou com dor, fugindo o mais rápido que pôde. – Eu não fiz nada!

- PERVERTIDO! – Sakura gritou mais uma vez antes de bater a porta. – Fique bem longe de agora em diante!

_Que cara de pau! Argh! Espera—isso significa que ele me viu enquanto eu estava...? _

_Oh Deus, por favor... Não me deixe ter dito algo idiota no meu sono. _

zZz

- Bom dia, raio de sol.

Sakura abriu uma carranca assim que adentrou na sala.

- Nada é bom com você por perto.

- Olha. O telefone tocou. Eu atendi. Você não levantou. Eu não fiz nada.

- Aham... – Sakura revirou os olhos. – Vai saber o que você fez quando eu estava dormindo.

Ela o ignorou e caminhou até a cozinha, ficou surpresa ao encontrar um prato de ovos mexidos em cima do balcão.

_Será que ele...? _

- Eu espero que você goste de ovos mexidos. – ele disse do sofá.

Sakura estava surpresa pela gentileza dele.

- Ahm... Valeu.

Ela apenas encarou o prato á sua frente, incerta se deveria comer ou não. E se ele tivesse envenenado para se vingar do que havia acontecido ontem? Ele não teria decidido morar com ela para que pudesse ter a oportunidade de matá-la, teria?

_Oh, Céus... _

- Eu não envenenei isso para ter matar.

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios;

- Err... O quê?

- Eu não estou tentando te matar, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_Ele era vidente ou algo assim? _

- E eu não sou vidente, - ele disse. – Você que é fácil de ler como um livro aberto.

_Ok... Isso foi estranho. _

_Aposto que você não sabe o que eu estou pensando agora. _– Sakura sorriu e cutucou os ovos mexidos com um garfo.

- Na verdade, eu sei sim. – Syaoran sorriu convencido. – Você está pensando que Li Syaoran é uma besta sexy.

Besta... Sim. Sexy...?

Sakura o olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Cabelos castanhos-chocolate, olhos âmbares, pele bronzeada, músculos tonificados—CARAMBA! Ele era uma besta sexy. Odiava admitir, mas ele era um dos poucos caras bonitos que ela já havia visto em toda sua vida. Mas, não á leve á mau. Ela já havia visto muitos caras bonitos antes, mas nem todos eram—como ela deve colocar isso? Err... Digamos que, Li Syaoran derrotava três-quartos desses caras por uma fenda tão grande quanto a distância entre o Oceano Atlântico e o Oceano Pacífico. Claro que não poderia deixá-lo saber que ela o achava 'sexy' ou então, isso nunca iria ter fim.

- Ah, _fala sério_. Você é tudo menos sexy!

_Bela jogada, Sakura. Isso deve funcionar. Sim. Você é brilhante! _

- Eu sou _tudo _menos sexy? – Sakura temeu o olhar no rosto dele. Ah, merda. O que ele estava pensando em fazer agora? Por que ele virou-se de repente para olhá-la com _aquele_ olhar no rosto? O tipo de olhar que dizia, 'Ah, mas você irá se arrepender de ter dito isso'. O olhar malvado e calculista em seu rosto, fez com que Sakura começasse a mastigar os ovos mexidos, nervosamente. – Você também está dizendo que eu sou... _Traçável_?

Sakura colocou uma mão na boca para impedir que os ovos mexidos saíssem voando de sua boca. Ela virou-se para encará-lo com desgosto, mas ele apenas lhe devolveu um olhar como que dizendo, 'Foi você quem começou com isso'. Ela suspirou com relutância. Talvez, ela havia mesmo provocado essa situação. Ela deveria saber melhor que devia controlar suas palavras quando estivesse perto _dele_. Aquele homem era inacreditável!

Ele nasceu com o dom de transformar uma coisa perfeitamente normal, em algo depravado e com duplo sentido.

- Espero que você não vá ficar assim o dia todo, - Sakura disse, forçando-se a engolir a comida em sua boca. – Lidar com seus comentários pervertidos não faz parte do meu trabalho.

- Pervertido? – ele virou-se para encará-la novamente. – Eu? Eu não disse sequer uma palavra depravada! È a sua mente que está pensando por conta própria, Sakura.

- E a insinuação que você acabou de fazer! – ela argumentou.

- Aquela da qual eu disse ser traçável? – ele perguntou.

- È! E não volte a usar essa palavra de novo!

Ele sorriu afetadamente e levantou-se do sofá.

- O que você...? – Sakura deu um passo para trás e ficou contra o fogão, assim que ele se aproximou dela. – Não dê nem mais um passo!

Num piscar de olhos, Sakura estava encurralada entre o fogão e o corpo de Syaoran. Ele não parecia indicar quaisquer vestígios de que iria livrá-la tão cedo, uma vez que havia se posicionado firmemente em frente á ela. Ele segurou sua cintura com uma das mãos e lentamente acariciou sua bochecha com a outra. Sakura sentiu sua respiração tornar-se pesada e seu coração bater mais rápido do que o normal. A distância entre eles foi diminuindo lentamente e o rosto dele estava á centímetros de distância do dela.

- Eu estou apenas lhe mostrando os fatos. Não venha me dizer que você me acha... – seu hálito refrescante acariciou nariz dela imperceptivelmente. -... _Irresistível. _

_Café com leite. _

Sakura juntou toda sua força de vontade e deu-lhe uma joelhada onde doeria mais. Ela o observou soltar um alto 'Porra!' e agachar-se no chão, se segurando com dor.

- Eu avisei, – ela disse.

- Você está tentando me incapacitar de reproduzir ou algo assim! – Syaoran começou á rolar no chão. – Oh... _Deus. _

Sakura ajoelhou-se ao lado dele:

- Doeu muito? – ela o cutucou do lado.

- Tente carregar um peso extra no meio das pernas e me deixe chutá-lo.

Sakura sentiu-se mal.

- Foi sua culpa, - ela disse levantando-se lentamente. – Bom, eu estou indo tomar um banho.

Ela virou-se para encará-lo novamente. A cabeça dele estava entre os joelhos e suas mãos seguravam _aquela área. _Sakura realmente sentiu-se culpada. Ela não pensava que havia o chutado tão forte assim... Chutou? Se chutou, ela não tinha intenção. Fora um acidente.

Sakura terminou de tomar banho meia hora depois. Ela caminhou de volta para sala de estar e encontrou Syaoran no mesmo lugar em que o havia deixado; esparramado no chão, gemendo de dor. Realmente doía _tanto _assim ser acertado _naquela_ área?

_Quão ruim poderia ser? _

Aparentemente, era muito ruim.

- Eu to indo buscar as correspondências, - ela disse. – Você quer que eu pegue as suas também?

- Aham... – a voz dele estava áspera e sofrida. _Ele estava chorando? – _ela se perguntou enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

Sakura decidiu-se que, Syaoran, era um homem fraco. Afinal, ela já havia chutado Touya tantas vezes naquela área sempre que ele a provocava, mas ele não se agachava no chão e chorava. Touya simplesmente dava um forte soco no peito de Sakura e, ela se encolheria em um canto e—_Ohh... Então é assim que é ser atingido lá embaixo._

- Bom dia, - Yue á cumprimentou no saguão de entrada. – Você tem algum problema hoje?

- Eu sempre tenho um problema? – Sakura perguntou, imaginando o que ele sequer quis dizer com aquilo. Ele soou como que se ela sempre o incomodasse com um problema. Não era como se ela tivesse um problema todo dia.

Yue encolheu os ombros:

- Me diz você.

Sakura rapidamente pegou suas correspondências na caixa de correio.

- Yue, qual é a combinação do Syaoran?

- Você está pegando as correspondências dele?

- Ele está com um pequeno probleminha agora. – Sakura sorriu fracamente.

- O dia do aniversário dele, - ele respondeu. – Um-três-zero-sete.

- 13 de julho? – Sakura disse. – Que tipo de idiota coloca o dia do aniversário como a combinação, afinal?

Yue riu com desdém.

- Olha só quem está falando, Senhorita Ano Novo. Zero-um-zero-um.

- Ei! È fácil de lembrar! – Sakura retrucou, tentando esconder seu constrangimento. _Era _fácil de lembrar.

Sakura decidiu-se que todos os caras eram babacas. Primeiro, era o Touya, depois o Eriol, em seguida, o Syaoran e agora, o Yue também. O quê ela sequer fez para eles? Por que eles sempre estavam tão dispostos á fazê-la de idiota? Ela era inofensiva!

Seus olhos quase se esbugalharam para fora, quando ela abrira a caixa de correio de Syaoran.

- Ele sequer pegou as correspondências nos últimos cinqüenta anos? – ela ralhou, perguntando-se como iria fazer para carregar todas aquelas correspondências por nove lances de escadas.

- Essas são as correspondências dele de um dia.

- Você está de brincadeira, né? – Sakura revirou os olhos. – O que elas são... Cartas de amor?

- Na verdade, são sim.

Sakura caçoou.

- Ele sequer as lê?

- Aqui. – Yue entregou-lhe uma sacola.

- Valeu, - Sakura disse, aliviada pelo fato de que não teria que carregar aquelas estúpidas correspondências no braço. – A propósito, será que você pode me dar um conselho?

O homem mais velho lançou-lhe um olhar estranho:

- Não é sobre 'aquele período do mês', é?

- C-claro que não!

Ele suspirou.

- Ok, o quê é então?

- Como um cara alivia a dor quando é atingido_ naquela_ área? – ela perguntou timidamente.

Yue a encarou por um longo momento antes de cair na risada.

- Você o acertou _lá_?

Cinco minutos depois...

Yue ainda estava rindo como se não houvesse o amanhã. Sakura suspirou e dirigiu-se para as escadas, ignorando o idiota. Ele nem sequer deu-lhe algum conselho sobre aquele problema. Agora ela teria que lidar com Syaoran quando voltasse para o apartamento, pior... Ela teria que_ se desculpar_.

_Oh, Kami-sama, me mate agora... _

- Syaoran, olha, eu peguei suas...

Ele havia sumido.

Ela supôs que era um bom sinal ele não estar mais esparramado no chão se contorcendo de dor. Mas aonde aquele cara fora parar? Ela tinha que pedir desculpas á ele. Caso contrário, iria se sentir culpada durante o dia todo, e ela odiava esse sentimento!

Ela largou as correspondências sobre a mesa.

- Syaoran? – ela bateu na porta do banheiro. – Syaoran?

- Vai embora, Sakura.

- Ahhh, não faz isso! – ela disse. – Eu só vim me desculpar.

- Ok. Desculpas aceitas.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou. Não parecia que ele estava tomando banho e não havia nenhum outro barulho no banheiro também. Sakura encostou o ouvido na porta e escutou calmamente por qualquer tipo de movimento lá dentro. Ele não estava cometendo suicídio, estava?

Por que ele se suicidaria pra começo de conversa? Só porque ela poderia ter danificado sua fonte de reprodução. Ele ainda poderia ter relações sexuais. Sem correr o risco de ter uma criança, quantos homens gostariam de estar no lugar dele! Ele não deveria cometer suicídio por causa disso. Ele deveria a estar agradecendo!

- Merda! – ela escutou um palavrão alto do outro lado da porta.

- Syaoran, o que você está fazendo aí? – Sakura perguntou e bateu na porta novamente. – Você não está fazendo nada estúpido, está? Eu sinto muito, ok? Eu não queria ter te chutado tão forte, mas em partes, foi sua culpa por ter você ido pra cima de mim daquele jeito. Você sabe como eu sou. Eu fico nervosa facilmente e então eu entro em pânico. Quando eu entro em pânico...

- Sakura, _agora _não_._

- Ta, a gente conversa quando você sair daí.

Só quando estava prestes a se virar e sair, ela ouvir um som familiar vindo de dentro do banheiro. Por que seu celular estava no banheiro? Ah, é mesmo. Ela o levou pra lá para ligar pra sua tia, quando estava indo tomar banho. Deve ter o esquecido lá após o banho.

- Sakura, seu maldito telefone está me irritando!

Um instinto idiota tomou conta de seu corpo. Ela abriu a porta e entrou no banheiro como se não fosse nada demais, a parte surpreendente, era que a porta nem sequer estava trancada.

- Desculpe, eu devo o ter esquecido aqui de manhã, - ela rapidamente pegou seu celular. – Você está se sentindo melhor...?

O que ela deveria ter feito, era ter pegado o celular e imediatamente ter deixado o banheiro, mas nãoooooo—ela _tinha_ que ter se virado e olhado para ele.

Blink. Blink.

Por que ele estava sentado na privada com as calças abaixadas e com as mãos em seu—?

- Oh, _Kami-sama. _

Felizmente para Sakura, o tapete do banheiro era tão suave que ela não machucou sua cabeça quando desmaiou.

_Anotação mental: Quando um cara te diz para ir embora e ele está sozinho no banheiro, ele está falando sério: NÃO ENTRE! _

zZz

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente.

- Ei, você está bem? – o rosto de Syaoran estava pairando á alguns centímetros acima do dela. – Você apagou total.

_Apaguei? _

Demorou alguns segundos até que ela se lembrou de tudo. Estava parada do lado de fora do banheiro, então, seu celular começou á tocar, entrou para pegá-lo e, ela o viu fazendo _coisas. _Oh, Deus. Aquela imagem pecaminosa contaminara seus olhos. Senhor, por favor, a perdoe pela indecência que aquele depravado fez seus olhos puros e inocentes verem.

- Seu doente, cara _doente_! – ela rosnou para ele.

- Eu não estava me masturbando! – ele defendeu-se.

- Então o que você estava fazendo no meu banheiro! – Sakura exigiu uma explicação. Como ele se atreve a se masturbar em _seu _banheiro! Agora ela ia ter que limpar tudo antes de usá-lo novamente.

- Me examinando após o dano que você infligiu ao meu pobre corpo, - ele respondeu num tom monótono, como que se estivesse dizendo "Dããr!" na cara dela.

- Sério? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, - ele resmungou e começou á esfregar as têmporas lentamente. – Parece até que foi a primeira vez que você viu um...

Sakura desviou o olhar rapidamente. Era a primeira vez que ela vira _aquilo._

Ele começou á rir.

- Não sei do que você está rindo. – ela disse; irritada por estar sendo tratada daquele jeito. Não sabia onde estava a graça o fato de ainda estar em seu pequeno casulo. Isso só mostrava que ela tinha integridade e moral... _Droga._ Ela era realmente patética.

_Certo. Sakura, você não é normal._ – ela disse á si mesma. – G_arotas normais não ficam paradas pensando consigo mesmas quando um cara está morrendo de rir delas, porque ela ainda é virgem. _

Ele finalmente se acalmou;

- Ok. Ok. Desculpe, - ele ainda estava rindo um pouco. – Já que você nunca viu um você-sabe-o-quê, eu suponho que você também nunca fez sexo.

Sakura simplesmente o encarou.

- Você ainda é virgem! – será que ele poderia gritar mais alto?

Graças a Deus eles eram os únicos que viviam naquele andar. E era uma surpresa tão grande assim para ele que ela ainda fosse virgem? Ele acha que ela provavelmente dormira com cinqüenta caras diferentes ou algo assim?

- Uau. Eu nunca conheci uma virgem antes, - ele meditou calmamente consigo mesmo.

_Ok, qual era o problema dele? _

Sério mesmo... Que tipo de cara normal iria ficar parado na frente de uma garota e dizer á si mesmo que nunca havia conhecido uma virgem antes? Li Syaoran _não_ era um cara normal.

- Seus namorados nunca te pressionaram? – ele continuou á fazer perguntas.

Sakura desviou o olhar novamente, escondendo seu constrangimento. Por que ela sequer estava tendo essa conversa com o cara? Por que eles estavam discutindo o relacionamento amoroso dela, de repente, quando deveriam estar discutindo porque ele não se preocupou em trancar a maldita porta?

- Quantos anos mesmo você têm?

- 21, - ela respondeu brevemente.

- E você nunca teve um namorado?

- Eu nunca disse que eu nunca tive um namorado! – Sakura retrucou.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com interesse;

- Ah é, quantos então?

_Vamos lá, Sakura. Não é tão difícil assim pensar num número idiota! _

Ele riu.

- Cala boca! Isso não é da sua conta! – Sakura se levantou e o empurrou. Ela agarrou sua bolsa que estava em cima da cadeira e deixou o apartamento pisando duro.

- Sakura! – ele foi atrás dela.

- Eu não quero mais falar com você. Me deixa em paz, seu babaca bundão!

Ok, talvez essa não fosse uma forma muito _madura_ de controlar a situação, mas sinceramente... O que você esperava que ela fizesse?

- Você não quis dizer a minha bunda sexy?

Sakura virou-se para encará-lo;

- Você é tão imaturo!

Ele riu com desdém:

- Olha só quem ta falando, - ele murmurou por baixo do fôlego. – Escuta, eu só estava perguntando. Como eu deveria saber que você era tão sensível quanto as pessoas saberem da sua vida amorosa? ... Ou sua vida amorosa _nula. _

Ela fez uma carranca para ele antes de se afastar:

- Pára de ficar me seguindo!

- Eu não estou te seguindo, - ele deu um sorriso torto. – Nós só estamos indo na mesma direção.

Ah, como ela faria qualquer coisa para se ver livre dele naquele momento—_qualquer coisa._ Por isso, ela fez algo que nunca pensou que faria: Sakura entrou no elevador sem pensar em seus atos. Ela só queria ficar longe dele, muito longe—o mais longe possível. Infelizmente, ele entrou no elevador momentos antes da porta fechar completamente.

- Oi, de novo, - ele disse a ela, sorrindo galanteadoramente. – Fomos feitos um para o outro, to te dizendo.

Sakura abriu uma carranca e se afastou dele:

- Não fala comigo.

- Não faz isso!

E naquele momento, Deus, sendo o amável e provedor homem que ele era, decidiu fazer milagres acontecerem. O elevador parou de funcionar.

Por outro lado, talvez seja pelo fato de que Syaoran fizera um péssimo trabalho consertando aquela maldita geringonça. Qualquer que seja o motivo, a conclusão ainda era a mesma: Eles ficariam presos no elevador até que Yue resolvesse levantar a bunda preguiçosa dele e ir consertar aquela maldita coisa.

- Eu estou um pouquinho ocupado agora, - o homem de cabelos prateado disse quando Syaoran ligou para ele pedindo por ajuda. – Irei dizer ao cara da manutenção para ir tirar vocês dois daí assim que a maratona de filmes terminar.

Syaoran deu um tapa na testa.

- Yue... _Eu sou_ o cara da manutenção.

- È você quem ta falando, Syaoran? – o homem riu. – Eu vou ver o que eu faço, quando a maratona de filmes terminar.

E com isso, ele desligou.

- Oh, céus... – Sakura gemeu. Ela retirou seu celular da bolsa e decidiu ligar para Tomoyo. – Ei, você pode me fazer um grande favor? Busque Otou-san no aeroporto pra mim. – ela virou-se para lançar um olhar perigoso para Syaoran. – Eu tenho que lidar com o diabo no momento. Obrigada. Tchau.

Sakura amaldiçoou sua estúpida sorte, mais uma vez. Oh, Kami-sama... Será que o dia poderia ficar ainda melhor?

- Isso não vai acontecer da próxima vez, - ele virou-se para dizer a ela gentilmente. – Eu prometo.

_Próxima vez? _

Haveria uma 'próxima vez'?

Só por cima de seu cadáver.

* * *

**N/T: **Haushausahsuahsuasa! Fala sério ! Isso foi _tão _lei de Murphy, não foi? :D Presos no elevador por causa do 'trabalho' do Syao! Hell yeah, quem se importante néah? AGARRA ELE, SAKURA! ò.ó Haushausahsua Esse Yue é _único,_ uma figura e tanto! Acho que vou subordiná-lo com mais uma maratona de filmes! O que eu posso fazer? *olhar inocente* Tudo para passar um _tempinho _com Syaoran Li! Yay! :D Buahaha ! *se recuperando do ataque de esquisitice*

ú.u''

Bom, enrolação á parte; GOMEN pela demora gente. Mas é incrível como o tempo passa incrivelmente rápido quando se tem _muita _coisa pra fazer! ¬¬' Realmente me senti mal, principalmente após certo dia (mais precisamente: _hoje_) quando chego e vejo reviews tão MARAVILHOSAS! *-* Ahhhh! Valeu povo! Fico muito feliz que meus serviços como _tradutora _são tão apreciados! :D

**n²: **Outra coisinha de nada, no comecinho do cap. o nosso querido Syao fala—err—_baka_! ¬¬' Na verdade, era algo do tipo 'Pig' maaas, depois de quebrar a cabeça um _pouquinho _e não chegar a nenhuma conclusão sutil como eu imaginava para a palavra, deixei á mercê então do famoso; _Baka._ ;P

_**Respostas ás reviews (anonimous): **_

**Flahhdoll:** Humm... Cê vai ver, do jeito que as coisas estão _boas, _o beijo chega logo! o/

**Line Teles:** Oiie! Obaa, leitora nova sempre bem vinda dear! ;D muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio, eu definitivamente AMO traduzir essa fic! :D Espero que tenha curtido mais essa tradu- ! \o/ bjoo ;*

**Jéssica:** Finalmente continuando ! ;*

Também um GRANDE thanks para _**Ana Pri-chan**_ pela dica; (Já foi add ao cap. anterior)

"_Com A escrevo amor; com P escrevo paixão; com S escrevo Sakura no fundo do meu coração!"_

Pra quem quiser, essa também serve! :D Só fiquei em dúvida quanto á versão original, por causa de futuras menções em futuros capítulos ! :P Mas realmente aprecio a idéia, porque sinceramente, nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça o verso acima mencionado pela Ana Pri-chan, á não ser traduzir ao _pé da letra_. xD

**Letters start with ABC  
Numbers start with 123  
Music starts with Do Re Mi  
Love starts with You and Me. **

Bom gente, é isso aí! Intéh a próxima! ;D

REVIEWS HEIN! ;)

xoxo. – L


	5. Chapter 5

**Apaixonada Por um Encanador **

**

* * *

**

Regra Número Cinco:

A vida possui uma natureza muito caprichosa,

Espere o inesperado.

**oOo**

_Não dá pra acreditar que isto está acontecendo comigo. _

_Por que eu, de todas as pessoas?_

_Por que eu? _

Sakura batia a cabeça contra a parede repetidamente.

_O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Por que Kami-sama, por quê!? _

Syaoran suspirou e se moveu, sentando-se ao lado de Sakura.

- Não se machuque. – ele colocou os braços ao redor dela.

- Se afasta! – Sakura berrou e o empurrou contra a parede oposta. – Nada de bom acontece com você por perto!

- Eu... err... Sinto muito?

Sakura o olhou com desdém;

- Será que Deus te mandou para cá pra me torturar?

- Ele não disse exatamente essas palavras, – ele sorriu levemente. – Deus apenas me disse para vir para cá e encontrar meu anjo.

_Como ele pode flertar num momento desses!?_

Como ela detestava o cara fervorosamente. E onde diabos estava Yue? Eles haviam ligado para ele pra pedir ajuda á três_ horas_ atrás! Quanto tempo durava essa estúpida maratona de filmes, afinal? Sakura rosnou em aborrecimento quando Syaoran encontrou um jeito de se aproximar novamente—ele estava ficando perto demais pro seu próprio bem.

- Me fala sobre a sua família.

- Ta legal, - ela massageou as têmporas. – E. Por que. Eu. Faria. Isso?

- Porque você está entediada e eu estou entediado, - ele fez isso soar tão fácil, como se não fosse nada demais ela dizer a alguém que mal conhecia; coisas sobre sua família.

Sakura decidiu-se: 'mas o quê que tem?'. Não iria doer tanto assim, iria? E o cara tinha um bom argumento ali; ambos estavam entediados demais.

- Otou-san é arqueólogo, então ele passa a maior parte do tempo longe de casa, - Sakura começou a dizer. – Antes de me mudar, eu morava com meu irmão e minha cunhada. De certa forma, as coisas meio que funcionavam tipo: 'porque Nee-chan quer ter crianças, mas Nii-chan não quer lidar com bebes chorando e fazendo cocô'. E vamos ser honestos uns com os outros, eu ainda sou uma grande criançona por natureza.

Ambos riram.

- Parece que você tem uma família bem legal. - Syaoran comentou.

- Hmm... È. Eu tenho sim, - Sakura sorriu levemente. – E quanto a você?

- Meu pai fugiu quando descobriu que minha mãe estava grávida, e a minha mãe deu seu último suspiro há alguns anos atrás.

- Eu sinto muito...

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Você tem vivido por si mesmo desde então?

Syaoran meneou com a cabeça;

- Eu tenho uma prima, mas eu só á vejo de vez em quando. Ela está tentando ser independente que nem você—uma princesa fugitiva.

Sakura fez uma cara quando ele á chamou disso;

- Eu não fugi! Pra sua informação, eu quem quis me mudar!

Ele apenas riu-se;

- Ok, você não é uma fugitiva.

- Obrigada! – Sakura mostrou a língua para ele.

- Eu pararia de fazer isso se eu fosse você, - ele disse. – Eu bem que poderia beijá-la se você continuar fazendo isso.

Ela deu-lhe um soco no braço.

- Você tinha que estragar o momento, não tinha? Nós estávamos começando a nos dar bem, mas você tinha que abrir essa sua boca pervertida!

- Nós estávamos nos dando bem?

- Estávamos conversando. E isso é considerado um vínculo.

- Interessante...

Sakura revirou os olhos:

- Onde será que está o Yue!?

- Provavelmente sentado na frente da TV. – Syaoran espreguiçou-se e bocejou ruidosamente. – Bom, irei tirar um cochilo. Me acorde quando alguém chegar aqui.

Ele colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos. Sakura o observou atentamente. Nunca havia realmente reparado em seu perfil antes, porque sempre se encontrava ocupada tentando evitá-lo ou tentando manter as mãos dele longe de si. Mas ele realmente tinha um rosto bonito—não como beleza feminina, na verdade, uma beleza bastante masculina. Seu rosto era muito bonito para um rapaz. E sua pele era perfeita.

_Talvez eu devesse perguntá-lo que tipo de produto de limpeza ele usa... _

Ele possuía cílios longos, nariz empinado e um rosto perfeitamente bonito. Se ele não agisse como um idiota pervertido o tempo inteiro, Sakura diria que ele era o homem perfeito de seus sonhos. E o fato de que ele era um encanador. Bem, não havia nada de errado com ele ser encanador—ele era apenas um péssimo encanador.

Sakura não o achava tão mau assim. Eles tiveram uma pequena conversa agradável e isso contava como alguma coisa, certo? Na verdade, ele pareceu bastante _agradável _e_ normal. _

- Eu não consigo dormir com você me encarando. – disse a voz dele, de repente.

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios;

- Eu não estava olhando! – ela negou, desviando o olhar rapidamente.

Ela respirou profundamente e aguardou pela resposta pervertida dele, mas não veio. Ele apenas virou de lado, de costas para ela, e, começou a roncar.

_Kami-sama..._

Sakura suspirou.

_Ele definitivamente é uma figura e tanto. _

Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava presa num elevador com o cara que ela menos queria ficar por perto—sem mencionar que ele era seu estúpido "chefe". Isso não era normal. Sakura virou-se para olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos, então, suspirou. Se não soubesse melhor, o teria confundido com um _anjo;_ mas ele estava longe disso. Ele era tudo menos um anjo, e, ele definitivamente não era aquela palavra que ele havia usado antes. Ok... Talvez ele fosse de certa forma "você-sabe-o-quê".

Enquanto olhava para ele, algo a fez se lembrar do bilhete que ele havia escrito para ela, e então, começou a se perguntar. Não tinha certeza sobre o que estava pensando—apenas coisas banais, ela supunha.

- Ei, Syaoran... – ela o cutucou levemente. – Preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

Ele mexeu-se um pouco, mas Sakura não tinha certeza se ele havia acordado ou não.

- Acorda!

Ele finalmente virou-se para encará-la com apenas um olho aberto;

- Sim?

- Sobre o bilhete da noite passada... – sua voz sumiu ao começar a dizer, sentia-se de alguma forma envergonhada por trazer o assunto á tona. Não era como se ela se importasse com o bilhete ou algo do tipo. Apenas queria saber, porque ela estava presa em um elevador e sentia-se entediada demais. De jeito _nenhum _pensava muita coisa sobre o bilhete. – O que você quis dizer com aquilo?

- O poema? – ele sentou-se ligeiramente.

- È.

- Eriol me contou sobre o bilhete ontem. Era pra ser um presente para a namorada dele ou algo do tipo, - ele respondeu. – Eu só queria ver sua reação. Por quê?

- Ah, n-nada, - ela disse. – Pode voltar a dormir.

Sakura levantou-se e moveu-se para o canto oposto. Por uma razão estranha, ela sentia-se um pouco triste—não, estava mais para _desapontada_ com a resposta dele. Por quê? Ela esperava algo á mais do bilhete?

Realmente não _esperava _nada demais disso. È só que ninguém nunca a havia dado um poema de amor antes. Talvez o bilhete a tenha feito sentir-se um pouco... _especial._

- Você está bem?

Ela meneou a cabeça;

- Tô.

- Quer ouvir um segredo? – Syaoran sorriu para ela, de repente.

- O que é? – ela perguntou.

- Talvez eu tenha uma queda por você.

Sakura quase se engasgou com o ar. Estava boquiaberta, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Syaoran a encarou de volta com uma expressão inexplicável no rosto. Ela não conseguia distinguir a expressão. O ar tornou-se estranho ao redor deles.

Sakura quase pulou de alegria quando o elevador começou a mover-se novamente. Finalmente, após horas e horas trancada dentro daquela maldita coisa, ela poderia sair dali—se afastar dele.

Ela sentiu-se desconfortável em ficar em pé ao lado dele, depois do que ele havia acabado de dizer. Mas ele, por outro lado, não parecia nem um pouco incomodado. Como ele poderia não estar? Ele meio que havia confessado que gostava dela!

O elevador parou no térreo e Sakura apressou seus passos, esperando poder se afastar dele o mais rápido possível. Ele chamou por ela. Sakura disse a si mesma para andar—não... _correr _mais rápido. Infelizmente, ela acabou esbarrando em alguém.

- Olha por onde anda! – a garota disse friamente quando suas compras espalharam-se pelo chão.

Sakura esfregou o bunda dolorosamente;

- Hooeee...

- Sakura! – adivinha quem veio ao seu socorro. Exatamente—cara, ela não era sortuda? – Você se machucou?

- Não exatamente... – ela respondeu.

- Da próxima vez olha pra onde você está correndo, baka! – ele deu-lhe um leve pedala na cabeça. – Você não me ouviu te chamar? Você esqueceu sua bolsa no elevador.

Sakura sorriu nervosamente. Ok, então talvez ela tenha se precipitado achando que ele estava tentando segui-la, só porque ele semi-gostava dela. Não havia nada de errado com isso, certo? Toda mulher tinha o direito de se precipitar, pelo menos, cinco vezes ao dia.

- Syaoran?

Ambos pararam de falar e se viraram para encarar a garota que Sakura praticamente havia atropelado. Sakura achava que a garota parecia familiar. Como ela conhecia Syaoran? Eles não estavam namorando, estavam?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Eu fiz algumas compras para você. – a garota de cabelos negros respondeu, olhando perigosamente para Sakura.

_Onde eu já a vi antes...? _

- VOCÊ! – Sakura finalmente reconheceu o rosto da garota. – Você é a garota grosseira do caixa na cafeteria!

- _Grosseira? _– a sobrancelha da garota contraiu-se ligeiramente. Ela olhou para Syaoran e disse, - Eu geralmente não me importo com quem você dorme ou deixa de dormir, mas eu tenho que questionar seu gosto nessa aí. – Sakura não gostou nem um pouco da maneira que a garota a estava olhando de cima á baixo. – O corpo dela nem é grande coisa. Quê foi que você viu nela, afinal?

- Como é que é? – Sakura sentia-se furiosa pelos insultos. – Quem você pensa que é!

A garota de cabelos negros sorriu;

- Estou apenas lhe mostrando o quão grosseira eu sou.

De repente, Syaoran deu um passo á frente e ficou entre o meio das duas garotas.

- Meiling, esta é a Sakura. _Kinomoto _Sakura. – então, ele virou-se para encarar Sakura. – Meiling é minha prima, - ele explicou.

Sakura apenas piscou. Meiling mantinha uma expressão de choque no rosto.

- Eu explico depois. – Syaoran massageou as têmporas. – Não vamos ficar conversando no saguão.

Ele pegou as compras e guiou a garota de cabelos negros para longe. Parando, ele virou-se para encarar Sakura, - Você não vem? – indagou.

- Eu tenho que ir ver Otou-san, - Sakura respondeu. – Talvez eu não volte para casa hoje.

- Ah, tudo bem. – ele apenas deu de ombros e se afastou sem dizer nem mais uma palavra.

Sakura permaneceu parada ali por um tempo, vendo os dois partirem; rindo e conversando. Meiling, de repente, enganchou o braço nos de Syaoran, após ele aparentemente ter dito algo extremamente engraçado. Sakura não conseguiu entender a ligeira decepção que sentiu dentro de si. Por que é que ela sequer se importava?

Rapidamente afastou tais pensamentos da cabeça, ela tinha coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar divagando sobre aquele idiota mulherengo—ela parou e respirou profundamente.

zZz

- Otou-san! – Sakura abraçou seu pai, assim que adentrou na sala. – Eu senti tanta saudade!

- Eu senti saudade também, querida. – seu pai disse suavemente. – Você esteve ocupada essa tarde?

- Eu tive... err... Uns probleminhas. – Sakura decidiu-se que não seria uma boa idéia dizer ao seu pai sobre um certo companheiro de quarto, temporário. Ele teria um troço e a colocaria sobre prisão domiciliar, levando em consideração que, Sakura de alguma forma, estava morando com outro cara, quando estava prestes a se casar. Só o pensamento em si dava-lhe dor de cabeça.

- Como você está se saindo morando sozinha? – ele perguntou.

Sakura sorriu;

- Tem sido uma experiência interessante. Eu consegui um emprego!

- Mesmo? Que tipo de trabalho?

- Eu trabalho como secretária para um encana... – Sakura calou-se por um momento. – Meu chefe é... – Sakura tentou lembrar-se da palavra que Syaoran havia usado. Droga. Talvez não fosse doer tanto assim ter prestado atenção no cara quando ele estava explicando sua profissão.

Sakura gritou em sua mente. Seu pai teria um troço se descobrisse que a filha estava trabalhando para um encanador. Sakura revirou sua mente, atrás de uma palavra mais adequada para 'encanador'. Onde estava um dicionário, quando ela mais precisava?

- Sakura? – seu pai a encarou com preocupação. – Está se sentindo bem? Você parece estar bastante nervosa...

Sakura sorriu:

- Sim, ahn, eu... err...

- Eu gostaria de conhecer seu chefe um dia desses, - o pai dela comentou. – Bem, falaremos sobre esse assunto mais tarde. Sakura, eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre o noivado.

Sakura respirou fundo;

- Que maravilha, - ela murmurou por baixo de sua respiração.

- Eu sei que você não está nem um pouco feliz sobre isso... – ele calou-se no meio da frase.

_Mas é claro, eu não estou feliz! _

Como ela poderia estar feliz em se casar com alguém que sequer conhecia, sem mencionar que ela não o amava!

_Casamento sem amor é como um pedaço de queijo Suíço; fede! _

Sakura estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que, acabou não percebendo que seu pai continuava a falar:

- ...Ele quer almoçar com você amanhã.

Ela sentiu-se como se um raio a tivesse atingido.

- O-o quê?

- Sakura... – seu pai a encarou gentilmente, silenciosamente pedindo para que ela o escutasse. – _Compareça_, por favor.

- Hai, Otou-san... – ela concordou calmamente. – Eu irei.

Fujitaka deu um abraço afetuoso na filha e a beijou levemente na testa.

- Eu farei algo para você comer.

Sakura suspirou exasperadamente, assim que seu pai deixou a sala. Ela inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira e curvou a cabeça levemente, encarando o teto sem expressão alguma. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas iria poder finalmente ver o rosto de seu noivo. Sakura sabia que deveria estar se sentindo animada, afinal, ela finalmente conheceria o homem com quem ela teria que passar o rosto da vida ao lado.

Por alguma razão estranha, Sakura sentia-se vazia, como que se não houvesse nenhum tipo de emoção dentro de si. Não conseguia pensar em uma palavra que pudesse descrever como se sentia exatamente, mas era algo _estranho_.

Ela deitou-se no sofá, decidindo tirar um cochilo enquanto a comida não ficava pronta.

Assim que ela fechou os olhos lentamente, _ele _apareceu em sua mente do nada, e, ela conseguia escutar as palavras dele ecoando em sua cabeça.

"_Talvez eu tenha uma queda por você." _

_________________________________

_**N/T: **_Aiiiin, G-gomen, pela demora gente! T.T Realmente sinto muito por fazê-los esperar por tanto tempo para uma atualização. Realmente, eu esperava poder postar mais, agora com as férias e talz, mas nem sempre tudo acontece de acordo como o previsto, não é mesmo? :P Além da viagem que fiz, eu tive pequenas coisas para resolver, tal como coisas não tão banais (depende do ponto de vista :p) ; minhas fics. Então eu não consegui concentração o suficiente para continuar a traduzir por um tempo. =/ Hehe Fazer uma tradu. nem sempre é fácil; eu que diga, to trabalhando em algumas e me sinto exausta! xD Haushausahsuahsa Enfim, não tenho certeza de quando será a próxima atualização (espero que em breve), por isso peço que não se desanimem! Embora eu seja um pouco lerdinha as vezes, eu chego lá! o/ hausahsuahsuasa

Agradecendo imensamente pelas reviews. Amei todas! *-* Yay! Vocês me fazem continuar traduzindo essa fic maravilhosa da Aesha! ;D

Então curtiram a tradução desse capítulo? Devo continuar? Perguntas? 'Comentários? Dúvidas? Alguma pergunta para Aesha?!

** REVIEW! **;D

_È só clicar na caixinha com letra verde aí em baixo ! : Faz bem para as mãos (?), é de graça e ainda deixa uma autora (e no caso; __tradutora) trii feliz! :P_

Matá aimachou! ^_^

xoxo – Lay ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Apaixonada Por um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Seis:

_Nunca julgue um livro pela capa,_

_Porque assim você nunca saberá o que está escondido por detrás dessas páginas. _

**oOo**

Sakura não conseguira sequer pregar os olhos noite passada. Por algum motivo ela ficou virando de um lado para o outro na cama. Simplesmente não conseguia dormir quando uma certa _coisa_ ocupava sua mente, mas não conseguia dizer exatamente o que a estava incomodando tanto.

Ela deixou a casa assim que acordara, pulando o café da manhã completamente— o que era um completo choque tanto para ela, como para seu pai. Sakura nunca pulou o café da manhã antes—simplesmente não era normal.

O táxi parou em frente ao edifício de aparência mal-cuidada e Sakura desceu do carro, hesitante. Ela respirou profundamente e então, adentrou o prédio, enquanto se perguntava o que seu tão autodenominado "companheiro de quarto" estaria fazendo no momento. Será que ele sequer tinha notado que ela não havia voltado para casa ainda? Será que ele sequer se importava? Se ele se importasse mesmo, então porque Sakura se importaria com isso? Não era como se ela se importasse que ele se importasse de que ela se importasse que ele se importasse... Ok, já chega.

_O quê as palavras dele estão fazendo com a minha cabeça?! _– ela praticamente gritou em voz alta.

Assim que Sakura pisou do Saguão, ela deparou-se com uma cena horripilante. No meio de um tumulto estava seu _companheiro de quarto_, sendo empurrado e apertado; sem mencionar sufocado entre presentes e o bando de mulheres ao redor dele como uma matilha de lobos famintos. Dentre tantas mulheres na sala, Syaoran encontrou-se com o olhar de Sakura. Por algum motivo estranho, o rosto de Sakura começou á esquentar só pelo mero contato visual. A expressão dele implorava para que ela o ajudasse.

Sakura desviou o olhar, fingindo não ter visto nada. _Bem feito por ser um trapaceiro. _

- Li-san, ficamos sabendo que você ficou preso no elevador ontem, – uma das mulheres comentou. – Você deve ter ficado tão assustado! Eu te fiz uma canja de galinha.

Sakura bufou intimamente. _Faça-me o favor! Canja de galinha? Ele só ficou preso no elevador por algumas horas, não é como se tivesse ficado gripado!_

- Experimente minha erva verde, - uma outra acrescentou rapidamente. – È fato, contribui para sua mente.

- Senhoritas, eu agradeço, - Syaoran tentou dizer. – Mas eu não posso aceitar seus presentes.

- Por que não?

- Você não gostou?

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente e começou a se afastar lentamente.

_Li Syaoran, sinta o gosto das garras cruéis das mulheres. _

Ela acenou alegremente assim que passou por ele.

_Ahh, isso com certeza fez o meu dia. _

zZz

Sakura adentrou na sala—com uma toalha em volta de seu pescoço—á tempo de ver Syaoran entrar correndo no apartamento e bater a porta atrás de si. Ele encostou-se na porta, respirando com dificuldade como se um cachorro o tivesse perseguindo.

- Não está tendo uma boa manhã? – ela não pode evitar provocá-lo um pouco.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar rápido, e então, arqueou as sobrancelhas ligeiramente:

- Por que você está vestida assim?

Sakura olhou para baixo—para seu vestido justo sem alça—e lançou-lhe um olhar confuso:

- O vestido é feio?

- N-não, não é isso, - ele começou á gaguejar um pouco. – È só que..., por que você está _tão_... ahn... vestida?

- Eu não posso estar? – fora a resposta dela antes de virar-se e ir rumo ao banheiro.

- Ah, vamos lá, eu consigo guardar segredo. – ele a seguiu, parando no vão da porta com os braços cruzados, enquanto a observava lentamente. – Então, quando é o encontro?

Sakura ligou o babyliss na tomada e começou á secar o cabelo, enquanto esperava pelo babyliss esquentar.

- Será que eu posso tirar algumas horas de folga lá pela tarde?

- Então você tem um encontro. – ele disse, divertido. Sakura não se incomodou em perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. Simplesmente revirou os olhos e abafou a voz dele pelo barulho do secador de cabelo.

- Liso.

Ela desligou o secador:

- O quê?

- Você ficará melhor no vestido se deixar o cabelo liso. – ele comentou. E com essas últimas palavras, ele saiu casualmente.

Sakura olhou-se no espelho, achando difícil não rir diante das palavras dele. Como se ela fosse escutá-lo. Do que é que ele sabia? Há!

Dez minutos mais tarde...

- Assim? – ela perguntou, assim que apareceu na sala.

Syaoran olhou por sobre a revista de biquínis que estava lendo, então, sorriu presunçoso.

- Perfeito. – ele sorriu de novo.

_Sakura, você é tão patética_. – ela disse a si mesma, não conseguindo compreender porque sequer se incomodou em aceitar o conselho dele. Seu conselho _estúpido; _que acabou _não _sendo tão estúpido assim, afinal.

- Então, com quem é seu encontro? – ele perguntou novamente.

Sakura suspirou, então jogou-se numa poltrona.

- Meu noiv—uma pessoa. – ela conseguiu deter-se á tempo. Não podia dizer a ele que estava noiva. Sequer sabia porque dizer ou não dizer importava tanto assim, não era como se ela e o cara tivessem qualquer tipo de _relacionamento_ um com o outro. Ele era apenas um vizinho completamente irritante, desagradável e ainda, seu chefe.

Ele deu de ombros:

- Que seja.

Sakura esperou ele prosseguir:

- Isso vai ser descontado do seu salário.

Ela sabia que ele ainda estava sendo _muito _legal.

- Òtimo, - ela resmungou. – Eu vou simplesmente tirar o dia de folga. Eu recebo mesmo tirando o dia de folga, né?

Syaoran riu-se:

- Será que você acha que eu sou podre de rico pra te pagar até nos dias de folga?

Nada de dias de folga?

- E quanto ás férias?

- Nunca se sabe quando canos ou ralos vão precisar ser concertados.

No que ela havia se metido? O que ele era?—um viciado por trabalho? Céus, ele sabia como fazê-la de escrava! ...Espera... Isso não soou nada bem. Soou tão _errado _agora que ela havia repetido essas palavras em sua mente. Cruzes, a mente dele era contagiante!

- Você sempre faz isso?

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios:

- O quê?

- Faz... _Isso_. – ele a encarou de forma estranha. – Tipo, você sabe, ficar no mundo da lua quando está conversando com alguém.

- Às vezes...

Ele voltou a ler sua revista. Sakura o observou atentamente de onde ela estava sentada. Não sabia o porquê, mas ela meio que estava esperando conseguir algum tipo de reação dele naquela manhã.

Perguntou-se se ele sequer se lembrava do que havia dito á ela no elevador. Isso era só uma brincadeira para ele? Parecia que aquelas palavras não significaram nada de mais para ele. Talvez ela tivesse razão ao pensar que ele é um mulherengo. Afinal, a prima dele casualmente insinuou que ele saía por aí dormindo com muitas, então por que ela deveria se surpreender se ele apenas estivesse brincando com ela? Isso era de se esperar dele.

- Eu falei sério sobre aquilo. – a voz dele veio do nada.

Ela não podia ver seu rosto, porque estava escondido atrás da revista.

- O quê?

- O que eu tinha dito no elevador, - ele esclareceu. – eu falei sério.

- C-como? – ela queria ter perguntado "como isso é possível?", mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Ele deu de ombros, ainda escondido atrás da revista:

- È um fato.

Sakura encarou o chão, confusa.

- N-não brinque comigo.

- Já é quase meio-dia, - ele retrucou, mudando de assunto. – Você devia ir.

Ela tinha certeza que era uma boa coisa á se fazer no momento—sair.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e levantou-se lentamente, dirigindo-se até a porta. Silêncio preencheu o ambiente, enquanto seus passos ecoavam na sala. Ela virou-se para encará-lo, então, saiu—sem fazer barulho.

zZz

- Senhorita Kinomoto!

Sakura varreu o salão com os olhos, procurando pela pessoa que chamou pelo seu nome assim que ela entrou no restaurante. Ela localizou um homem de cabelos negros acenando para ela, no canto direito do salão. Sakura semicerrou os olhos um pouco para analisar suas feições.

_Maravilha. Cabelos pretos e parece um CDF. _

Nakuru não estava mesmo mentindo. Sakura respirou fundo antes de caminhar em sua direção. Ela colocou no rosto o sorriso mais falso existente quando ele levantou-se para puxar a cadeira para ela.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu e sentou-se. – Você teve que esperar por muito tempo?

- Eu também acabei de chegar, - ele respondeu educadamente. – Senhorita Kinomoto, gostaria de beber algo?

- Água, por favor.

Sakura observou enquanto ele chamou pelo garçom para fazer o pedido das bebidas. Ela tinha que admitir que ele era um cavalheiro e tanto. Talvez estando noiva dele não fosse ser tão mal quanto ela pensou que seria. Pelo menos em uma coisa esse cara era muito melhor do que _Li Syaoran_.

Ela recompôs seus pensamentos rapidamente. Por que estava pensando nele do nada? E qual o motivo da comparação?! _Claro _que Syaoran não era melhor do que _esse _cara—com diploma da Ivy League. Ou era ao contrário? Apesar de que Syaoran era mais bonito.

Ela disse a si mesma para sair dessa.

- Senhorita Kinomoto...

Sakura contraiu-se diante da formalidade. Eles não estavam noivos?

- Pode me chamar de Sakura.

- Senhorita Kinomoto...

_Ele é mesmo persistente, não é? _

- Sakura. – ela disse-lhe novamente, aborrecimento claramente visível em sua voz.

- Sakura, - ele entendeu a dica. – Meu chefe...

O que o chefe dele tinha a ver com a primeira conversa deles?

- Ele me pediu para dizer-la que ele irá vê-la daqui á três meses. – ele pausou quando o garçom se aproximou com as bebidas. Ele aguardou o garçom se afastar, antes de continuar á falar. – Peço desculpas em nome do meu chefe por ele não poder ter comparecido. Ele acha que ainda é muito cedo para vocês se conhecerem, e ele pediu para marcar a data do encontro para daqui três meses.

Sakura ergueu a mão no ar para que ele parasse de falar:

- E-espera... Você não é o meu noivo?! – ele negou com a cabeça. – Então quem diabos é você? E por que eu estou sentada na mesma mesa que você, se você não é ele!?

- Meu nome é Fujiwara Koji, - ele disse calmamente. – Eu sou o assistente do Senh—seu noivo.

_Então Touya e Nakuru estavam falando sobre o assistente? _

_Isso é tão frustrante. _

_- Então... qual é o nome dele? _

Koji sorriu educadamente:

- Eu sinto muito, Senhorita Kinomoto, mas eu sou apenas o mensageiro. Você terá que perguntar á sua família.

- Você pode me dizer o quê que há com todo esse lance de sigilo? – Sakura perguntou. – Eu sei que ele morou nos Estados Unidos a maior parte de sua vida—_Oh meu Deus_, ele não é do tipo de cara Sr. Smith ou James Bond, é?

Ele riu:

- Temo que meu chefe esteja muito, muito longe disso.

- Então... você não é ele mesmo?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

_Maravilha._ Ela se arrumou pra nada.

- De qualquer jeito, gostaria de almoçar comigo?

Koji sorriu:

- Eu não posso lhe contar nada, Senhorita Kinomoto.

- Você pode me dizer como ele é? – ela quis saber. – Tipo, como é trabalhar para ele?

- Ele gosta de trabalhar.

- Parece com alguém que eu conheço.

- Rigoroso, mas ele é bom para com seus empregados.

- E quanto á história dele... Relacionamentos anteriores?

- Você terá que perguntar á ele sobre isso quando vê-lo, - o homem de cabelos negros retrucou bem humorado. – È uma pena que eu não possa almoçar com você, Senhorita Kinomoto, pois eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Há algum recado que queira que eu entregue á ele?

Sakura meneou a cabeça:

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Koji.

- O prazer foi todo meu, senhorita.

- E, por favor, me chame de Sakura.

Ele levantou-se, sorrindo:

- Espero que tenha um excelente dia, Senhorita Sakura.

Sakura suspirou após ele ter ido embora. Bem, era melhor do que ser chamada de "Senhorita Kinomoto", certo? Definitivamente. Ela olhou para seu relógio e franziu a testa ligeiramente. Ela havia deixado seu apartamento há cerca de meia hora atrás. Seria tão embaraçoso se ela voltasse assim.

_Òtimo. _Ela pegou o Menu sobre a mesa. Quase gritou em horror ao ver os preços. Quem era idiota o suficiente para pagar 13,95 por uma salada de frango? Do que era feita a estúpida salada? Diamantes?!

Sakura concluiu que seria melhor para sua conta bancária, se ela simplesmente escolhesse comer em um restaurante barato ou num fast food. Ela seguiu lentamente pela rua, sem ter certeza de onde exatamente estava indo. Apenas deixou seus pés a guiarem, levando-a para onde quer que eles quisessem ir.

Após caminhar por um tempo, se encontrou em frente ao Café em que a prima de Syaoran trabalhava. Ela respirou profundamente e empurrou a porta adentrando na loja tentando localizar a garota. Ao invés de encontrar a garota de cabelos negros, deparou-se com uma cena muito mais interessante.

_Seus_ olhos lentamente encontraram-se e ele mais do que depressa agarrou um Menu por sobre a mesa para esconder-se atrás do mesmo. Sakura revirou os olhos, e então, direcionou sua atenção para a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado na mesa, suas mãos sobre a coxa dele.

Ela bufou e caminhou até o balcão. Meiling apareceu, saindo de uma sala aos fundos da loja.

-Ei, - Sakura cumprimentou.

Meiling parecia surpresa em vê-la.

- Oh. Meu. Deus. Seu vestido é tão bonito!

Sakura sorriu:

- Obrigada.

- Você deseja alguma coisa?

- Café seria ótimo.

A morena sorriu para ela:

- Saindo num segundo!

Sakura girou a cabeça ligeiramente para olhar para uma certa pessoa de cabelos castanhos. Ele parecia estar desfrutando de si mesmo, o que era repugnante. Ela revirou os olhos em completa repulsa quando ela viu a outra garota enrolar com o dedo uma mecha de cabelo dele.

- Que vista indecente, hein?

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios.

- Hoe?

- Eu não sei como ele agüenta garotas como ela. – a garota de cabelos negros abriu uma carranca. – eu sei que ele sai com muitas, mas o mínimo que ele pode fazer é flertar com alguém com pelo menos mais dignidade.

- Ele já... dormiu com muitas? – pra começo de conversa, Sakura sequer sabia por que queria saber.

Meiling a encarou por um breve momento, então depositou o copo de café no balcão:

- Ele é um homem muito fiel, uma vez que ele encontra alguém com quem quer se comprometer.

- Ele já encontrou esse alguém?

A garota de cabelos negros riu-se:

- Por quê? Está interessada?

- Lógico que não! – Sakura tentou esconder seu rubor. – Eu só estava perguntando... porque ele é mulherengo o tempo todo. È meio que difícil imaginá-lo comprometido á uma pessoa, sabe.

- Ei, Sakura, me desculpe sobre o outro dia. – a garota começou a dizer lentamente. – Eu pensei que você fosse outra daquelas.

Sakura apenas sorriu. Talvez Meiling não fosse tão ruim assim—ela se via começando a gostar da garota.

- Tudo bem, - Sakura respondeu. – Syaoran me contou que você está tentando ser independente.

- Fiquei de saco cheio sob as restrições familiar.

Sakura riu-se:

- Nem me diga.

- Eu acho que tenho mais sorte do que você, - Meiling sorriu. – Trabalhar em um Café é melhor do que trabalhar como secretária para o meu primo em qualquer dia!

- Concordo. – Sakura murmurou por baixo de seu fôlego. – Seu primo é horrível.

- Eu sou horrível? – Sakura pulou de seu assento com um rangido, quando uma voz falou, vinda detrás de si disse. – Você está falando mal de mim pelas minhas costas?

Sakura virou-se para encará-lo fixamente.

- Não, eu estou falando na sua cara.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

- Como foi seu encontro?

Ela revirou os olhos:

- Foi absolutamente, positivamente maravilhoso. Como foi o _seu_ encontro?

- Será que alguém está com ciúmes? – ele riu.

- Eu? Com ciúmes!? _De quê_? – Sakura bufou, ousando olhar para a garota que estava agarrada no braço dele.

Syaoran tirou as mãos da garota de cima de si.

- Eu apenas a convidei para tomar café, - ele disse na defensiva. – E nós conversamos. Isso é tudo.

Sakura virou-se, forçando-se a encarar o liquido preto á sua frente.

- Não é da minha conta. Eu não me importo com o que você faz, você é só meu chefe. – ela bebericou seu café lentamente. – Não fique se achando, Sr. Li.

Syaoran levantou suas sobrancelhas em diversão.

– Muito bem então, Senhorita Kinomoto... – ele disse lentamente. – Está pronta para voltar ao trabalho?

- _Como é que é_?

- Eu não te contratei para que você possa ficar sentada sem fazer nada o dia inteiro.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. O que você quer que eu faça?

- Li-san, você se importa de me levar pro trabalho? – disse a vadia... err... o que ela quis dizer foi "morena".

- Você sabe dirigir? – ele olhou para Sakura.

Ela piscou algumas vezes.

- O-o quê?

- Seria mais apropriado se você dirigisse.

- O carro é _seu_, - Sakura reclamou. – Por que _você _não dirige?

Ele sorriu malicioso. Ela cerrou os dentes. Ele sorriu malicioso novamente. Ela revirou os olhos. Ele sorriu mais ainda. Ela gemeu e agarrou as chaves da mão dele.

- Obrigado.

Sakura praticamente rosnou. _Ohhh... como eu odeio esse homem._

zZz

Sakura tentou manter seus olhos na estrada, mas era difícil se concentrar em dirigir com um grande Gorila sentando no banco de trás, se comportando como uma maldita hiena. Não, ela não estava falando sobre Syaoran. Ela estava falando sobre a Cabeça-de-vento agarrada no braço dele. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele a havia feito de motorista particular—que tipo de idéia é essa!? Sakura sentia-se completamente desgostosa pelo fato de que a hiena praticamente havia se jogado em cima de Syaoran no banco de trás. Será que ela não tinha nenhuma dignidade ou vergonha?

Como ele conseguia suportar ela!?

_Homens_. Eles aturariam qualquer coisa pra conseguir uma. Em que triste, triste mundo ela vivia.

Lentamente parou o carro em frente um bar diurno. Oh, não me admira. Revirou os olhos, sem dizer nada.

Sakura fingiu desviar o olhar quando Syaoran caminhou com a garota até o bar. Ela olhou para o relógio e contou consigo mesma o tempo que levou para ele voltar. _Seis minutos e 37 segundos. _

Ele bateu na janela do motorista. Sakura abaixou a janela.

- Pois não, Sr. Li?

- Uma bela dama como você não deveria ter que dirigir enquanto usando um vestido bonito como o seu.

_Oh, o quão irônico eram as palavras dele?_

Sakura passou pro banco de passageiro. Syaoran entrou no caro e virou para encará-la com um olhar que ela não conseguiu entender. Não sabia porquê, mas ela nunca conseguia compreender suas expressões, ou o que poderia estar se passando na cabeça dele. Ele era como um mistério—um enigma não resolvido. Numa hora, ele era o idiota mais pervertido da face da Terra; na outra, ele conseguia ser a coisa mais assustadora já existente; e então na próxima, ele era um doce—um cara perfeito. Ela não conseguia entendê-lo nem um pouco.

Como hoje, por exemplo. O Syaoran dessa manhã era diferente do Syaoran do elevador. Quando ele lhe disse para deixar o cabelo liso, em vez de enrolá-lo, ele mostrou um lado dele que ela virá antes, quando ele fez seu café da manhã. Então, de repente, ele mudou de volta pro seu modo flertador quando ela o pegou paquerando no Café (sem mencionar que ele tentou esconder o rosto no inicio). Então, do nada, como se ele houvesse dado um giro de 180-graus, ele virou o conquistador que havia dito que tinha uma queda por ela. Qual era a dele? Qual era o verdadeiro ele—o mulherengo, o cara atencioso ou o completamente arrasador de corações?

- Você está se sentindo bem? – ele perguntou suavemente, tocando sua mão na testa dela. – Não parece que você está doente. Você acha que consegue trabalhar hoje?

Ela assentiu, afastando a mão dele.

- S-sim.

Syaoran apenas deu de ombros e ligou o carro.

- Você gostaria de voltar ao apartamento pra trocar de roupa? Você estará fazendo trabalho pesado hoje, não acho que você queira arruinar seu vestido bonito.

Sakura revirou os olhos diante de seu sarcasmo:

- Vou ficar bem, muito obrigada.

- Se você diz. – ele sorriu largamente.

zZz

- Você não mencionou que eu teria que fazer trabalho como este, quando você me contratou. – Sakura ignorou a dor em suas unhas e puxou a geladeira com toda a sua força. – Você só disse papelada e limpeza. Você nunca mencionou nada sobre puxar uma geladeira!

- Eu ainda não consigo ver o fundo, - ele disse. – Puxe mais um pouco.

- Por que você não pode fazer isso? – ela reclamou pela sexta vez durante os últimos cinco segundos.

Syaoran se aproximou e parou em frente á ela, os braços cruzados no peito.

- Eu te avisei que você estaria fazendo trabalho pesado hoje.

Ela fez bico.

- Não tem graça. Me ajuda!

Ele riu-se:

- È assim que se faz, baka. – antes que Sakura percebesse o que estava acontecendo, subitamente ele estava atrás de si, o corpo dele contra o seu. – Quando eu contar... puxa. – ele mandou, colocando suas mãos sob as dela. – Um...

Sakura conseguia sentir seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Dois...

E mais rápido.

- Três.

Ela perdeu o equilíbrio—quando a geladeira moveu-se—e caiu para trás nos braços de Syaoran. Essa posição estava ficando muito familiar...

- Eu te disse que era assim que se fazia. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- E-eu preciso usar o banheiro. – ela rapidamente debateu-se para fora de seus braços e correu para fora da cozinha.

- Posso usar seu banheiro? – Sakura perguntou ao proprietário da casa assim que ela adentrou na sala.

- No fim do corredor á sua direita.

- Obrigada.

Sakura jogou água gelada em seu rosto, esperando que isso daria o despertar que ela precisava. Ela encarou-se no espelho. Apenas parada ali, encarando seu reflexo. Enrolando.

Tinha a esperança de que se enrolasse o suficiente seria capaz de dar algum tempo pra si mesma para pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Talvez com alguma reflexão, ela seria capaz de entender a coisa toda.

_Entendê-lo_.

________________________________

**N/T: **Primeiramente; MUITO OBRIGADAA mesmo á todos que tiveram paciência ! E OBRIGADA pelas reviews e pelo apoio ! Também um SUPER OBRIGADA á todos que ainda estão acompanhando a fic? Levante a mão ae gente \o/ Haushaushasuasa

Bom, então, sim, estou de volta! Já não era hora neáh xuxu's. Aposto que muitos estavam pensando que eu fui abduzida?! O_O

Sim, eu também pensaria isso, ou pior! Será que eu tinha fugido com Syaoran e deixados vocês na mão? :O

Tisk... tisk... é bom sonhar néah -- me refiro a parte do Syao-lindo-de-morrer. *baba*

Humm, falando nele... QUEM TAVA AÍ HIPERVENTILANDO & IMAGINANDO O QUE AS MÃOS CAPAZES DELE É CAPAZ DE FAZER?! :D

Hohoho... A Sakura está mesmo em apuros hein, coitada, não á culpo por ter saído da cozinha como se tivesse visto Voldmort vestido de super-man dizendo que iria salva-lá do Syaoran.-- Ta, parei. u.u

Eu tenho boas e más notícias para vocês people; a Boa? : Eu to te volta! ' a Má? : Iih... tem má notícia não! Só achei que seria legal mencionar duas opções! :D *racha*

Agora que tudo está bem, voltei das 'férias' -- o bloqueio para escrever meio que acabou -- ( se bem que estou na fase miserável de começar escrever, ter um surto, deletar o que escrevi, ... e começar tudo de novo ¬¬') O que eu tenho á dizer- mesmo sem a presença do meu advogado-?: I'll survive! ;) rsrs

Novamente, gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews e declarar que: Se eu deixei de responder para alguém em geral ou se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida ou pergunta; deixe um PM. Sinta-se livre pra deixar mensagens, pode ser até mesmo contando sobre seu cachorro, papagaio, peixinho que morreu por um fato desconhecido da natureza = esqueceu de trocar a água, de alimentar; cloro demais na água (éé... culpada T.T) ...enfim, fiquem á vontade! Eu não sou nenhuma Oprah, mas seria legal ouvir de vocês o que estão achando da tradu; etc... ;)

Como eu havia prometido, respondi ás reviews & postei capítulo fresquinho! :D

Sinceramente peço desculpa se deixei escapar alguém, não leve isso pro lado pessoal, é só que eu posso ter deixado passar sem querer. Também né, com a cabeça de vento que eu tenho. Shame on me ;) hehehe

Antes de me ir; gostaria de agradecer também ás reviews anônimas que eu não pude responder;** Jéssica, Saakurinhah, MeRRyaNNe, Akenia-dark, Mariana, Sakura Sweet, Melzinha,Melzinha, Thais, Lau Ma, Ana, Nara T'shu :** (Obrigada pelo apoio e paciência! Ser tradutora 'free lance' não é fácil não! rsrs e como esperado; não 'cedo' e sim 'tarde' eu apareci néah. ;) Esse tempinho 'off' me ajudou a me livrar dos 'piripaques' ! o/ rsrs Enfim, obrigada por entender dear! :D)... um GRANDE OBRIGADA flores do meu jardim ! rs Vocês são demais! :D s2

E também estou deixando aqui embaixo a resposta para **Ana**:

* Eu tenho uma pergunta pra vc e a Aesha, é q é assim eu to começando a escrever uma história para um concurso de mangá e eu queria saber se vc e a Aesha tem algum conselho para me dar *

Nossa, um grande sorry pela resposta tão tardaria, mas eu espero que ainda possa valer ;)

_**Ana: **__Deixe sua imaginação correr LIVRE! Como é um concurso a pressão estará sempre com você, mas o importante é você se divertir e se sentir bem com o que você está escrevendo. Aesha está de acordo comigo; divirta-se, não fique pensando se você vai ganhar ou perder. Claro, seria ótimo vencer, mas não deve ser esse seu maior motivo para escrever. =) Se houver certas solicitações ou exigências que você tenha que escrever para a história, se ajudar, anote as idéias que lhe vier á mente -- __qualquer coisa mesmo__. Mesmo que seja algo estranho como um coelho saltando em uma floresta (eu achei esse comentário da Aesha particularmente; engraçado. Talvez porque a idéia seja 'mesmo estranha' ou porque eu mesma já tive idéias 'estanhas' bastante parecidas. LOL). Enfim, escrever é como experimentar roupas quando você vai ás compras. Você tem que experimentar coisas diferentes antes que chegue em algo que completamente lhe satisfaça. É sempre bom verificar sua gramática, re-ler a história quantas vezes for preciso para pegar os erros que são óbvios para os olhos do leitor. Se você tiver dúvidas, peça á algum amigo para ler e dar uma segunda opinião; no caso haja alguma critica, aceite, leve até na esportiva, porque por mais que a gente não goste de ouvir criticas, ás vezes, é IMPORTANTE, isso ajuda a te dar meio que um puxão pra frente, você sempre estará com a mente aberta e recebendo bem o que vier disso. Então, vencendo ou não, DIVERTA-SE, escrever é uma arte, e contando que você esteja de bem consigo e fique satisfeita com o que está no papel, é isso que importa. Mais uma etapa cumprida, se você está satisfeita com o seu trabalho, já é mais um passo pra frente, o que vai estar te motivando há sempre querer melhorar._

_Aesha e eu lhe desejamos Boa Sorte! ;)_

-

Bom, gente, é isso! Um grande abraço para todos e até a próxima atualização! =)

xoxo. L~


	7. Chapter 7

**Apaixonada Por um Encanador**

**

* * *

**

Regra Número Sete:

_Sonhar acordada com seu chefe __**nunca**__ é uma coisa boa, _

_Principalmente quando você __**fala**__ dormindo. _

_oOo _

Sakura jogou-se no sofá assim que entrou cambaleando em seu apartamento; jogando seus sapatos do outro lado da sala e atirando sua bolsa num canto qualquer. Ela não dava a mínima com o que seu tão autodenominado companheiro de quarto acharia sobre sua "falta de modos". Estava muito cansada para se preocupar com qual seria a impressão dele sobre ela. _Ele_ era o culpado por todo seu sofrimento, afinal. _Ele_ deveria estar se_ desculpando_ por tratá-la_ dessa_ forma. Uma dama como ela, se é que poderia se chamar disso—não fora feita para fazer esses tipos detrabalhos _manuais_.

Ela pode até não ser descendente de uma família aristocrática, mas mesmo assim, sua família estava acima da média, levando em conta que seu pai era um Arqueólogo muito respeitado na alta sociedade. Não deveria ser tratada _dessa_ forma. Puxar e empurrar geladeiras, consertar e instalar calhas, esgotos e canos—sem mencionar ter que trabalhar em sanitários de pessoas estranhas—esse não era seu tipo de trabalho ideal. Ela queria ser secretária; e havia aplicado para _ser_ uma secretária.

- Oh, Kami-sama, eu não consigo sentir mais nada... – ela gemeu.

- Pare de choramingar.

_Choramingar_? Quem estava choramingando? Ela estava simplesmente _expressando_ sua dor—era tão errado assim?

Sakura não se incomodou em respondê-lo e ele também não disse mais nada. Fechou os olhos e resistiu ao silêncio—estava quieto _demais_:

- Syaoran...? – ela o chamou.

- O que foi? – ele respondeu.

Pelo menos ela sabia que ele ainda estava ali.

- Nada, - retrucou. – O que você está fazendo? – acrescentou pouco depois, sentindo-se entediada. Por algum motivo não parecia nem um pouco certo ser incapaz de ouvir a voz dele. Era como se ela tivesse se acostumado á ouvi-lo. Estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia _normal_.

- Olhando umas coisas. – disse ele.

- Pornô? – ela não conseguiu evitar perguntar, simplesmente saiu.

Ela o ouviu rir com desdém.

- Eu não sou pervertido o tempo todo, sabe.

- Então você admite ser pervertido?

- Eu sou homem afinal.

Ela não rebateu essa—ele _era_ um homem afinal. Decidiu deixar o assunto pra lá e levantou-se do sofá:

- Estou indo tomar banho. – disse.

- Antes de você ir—o que você quer pra janta? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Comida chinesa. – ela respondeu casualmente. Ele estava murmurando pra si mesmo quando ela saiu da sala.

zZz

Sakura suspirou relaxada após seu longo, _logo_ banho de espuma. Um banho relaxante era tudo o que uma mulher precisava para curar sua exaustão, principalmente se tal mulher trabalhasse para um viciado em trabalho, que por acaso também era seu companheiro de quarto bom-para-nada. Ela rapidamente vestiu seus pijamas. Certificou-se em não vestir nada "revelador", levando em conta _com quem _morava. Ela não precisava causar nenhum tipo de reação indesejada dele—que seria um Inferno... Ou seria Paraíso?

Ela lavou o rosto, aplicando então seus produtos de beleza noturna. Havia um tipo de produto para tudo—acne, hidratação, rugas, antienvelhecimento e etc. Graças a Kami-sama por esses produtos milagrosos; eles eram simplesmente as respostas á todas as preocupações na vida de uma mulher. Era uma pena que os _problemas_ de Sakura também não poderiam ser resolvidos por milagres vendidos em garrafas.

Enquanto ela continuava á meditar sobre sua insegurança as palavras de Syaoran lhe vieram á mente. Ele comentou que ela estava sendo muito paranóica sobre essas coisas—ele também dissera que a beleza tinha que ser natural--não vinda á partir do que o dinheiro podia comprar-- muitos menos vinha de dentro de uma garrafa.

E como é que ele sequer sabia sobre seu problema?

Ele havia a pegado invejando a mulher que estava flertando com ele. Bom, não era uma surpresa tão grande assim; já que a _metade_ de seus clientes eram do sexo feminino e noventa e nove vírgula nove por cento flertava com ele. Sakura estava tão ocupada resmungando consigo mesma, que acabou não o vendo voltar pro carro e ele a ouviu por acaso murmurando algo ao longo da linha "peituda idiota" e como "Deus era tão injusto" para com algumas mulheres. Ele rira e meio que a aconselhou á comprar uma Stress Ball em vez de ficar "falando" sozinha. E se fosse o caso de preferir conversar sozinha, pelo menos deveria aprender á fazer isso sem deixar outras pessoas ouvirem.

Após a cena constrangedora, Sakura fizera uma anotação mental sobre comprar uma Stress Ball o mais rápido possível. Perguntou-se vagamente se conseguiria comprar uma personalizada—com o formato da cabeça de Syaoran.

Sakura olhou para o relógio na parede, surpresa ao perceber que estava no banheiro á quase duas horas. Ela rapidamente se compôs e deixou o banheiro para ir avisar seu companheiro-de-quarto de que ela não havia se afogado na banheira. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas voltou a fechá-la ao perceber que ele estava dormindo no sofá, abraçando um travesseiro. Obrigou-se á suprimir uma risadinha. Ele parecia...err... _fofo_ dormindo assim. Igual a um bebê, ela pensou.

Seus olhos caíram sobre os pratos de comida sobre a mesa. Ela piscou, sem fala. _Ele fizera o jantar_?

Ela pensou que ele iria pedir comida de um restaurante chinês ou algo parecido. Quando ele havia mencionado, ela não fazia idéia de que ele iria _fazer_ a janta. Será que ele estava esperando por ela?

Sakura suspirou, percorrendo uma mão pelos cabelos em frustração. Estava acontecendo tudo de novo. Seus pensamentos sobre ele estavam ficando confusos outra vez. Justo quando havia decido que ele era um completo idiota, ele foi e fez algo completamente gentil... e... e... não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever. Tudo no que ela conseguia pensar era: _Por quê?_

Pegou um cobertor no armário e colocou sobre ele. Ela permaneceu o observando e escutando sua respiração ritmada por um tempo. Ele devia estar mesmo exausto, mais exausto ainda do que ela. Agora que Sakura ponderava sobre seu dia, sentia-se culpada e envergonhada por culpá-lo pela sua dor. Não era como se ele não tivesse feito nada e ficou apenas observando-a se matar de trabalhar. Ele havia a ajudado com os serviços mais pesados... _e_ os fáceis também. Certo, então tudo o que Sakura fez foi ficar parada bonitinha e conversar com os clientes. Ela também carregara a caixa de ferramentas, que não era nem um pouco leve—isso contava para alguma coisa, certo?

Sakura queria se bater por agir como uma criancinha mal-educada e reclamona.

Ele não dissera nada. Mesmo quando ela disse coisas para ele que ele não merecia ouvir, ainda assim ele não dissera nada, apenas sorria enquanto ela se queixava sem parar do quanto era ruim trabalhar para ele.

Sakura sentou-se e tentou se lembrar exatamente das palavras que havia usado. _Oh Deus_... Ela conseguia se lembrar muito bem de algumas palavras não tão agradáveis que havia dito. _Eu sou tão má_.

Sentia repulsa de si mesma. Sempre dizia que odiava pessoas que julgavam outras pessoas baseadas em suas primeiras impressões, mesmo assim, Sakura havia tratado Syaoran mal só por causa da primeira impressão que tinha sobre ele. Tava mais para sua _segunda_ impressão do que a primeira, que a havia levado á presumir que ele não passava de um idiota pervertido.

Ela sequer tentou chegar a conhecê-lo melhor. Porém, mesmo através das palavras cruéis em que havia tido a Syaoran, ele ainda a tolerava.

_Eu sou uma pessoa horrível_.

zZz

- Ok. Será que alguém seqüestrou a velha Kinomoto Sakura e a substituiu por outra pessoa ou eu ainda estou sonhando? – essa fora a reação de Syaoran ao adentrar a cozinha de manhã e encontrar Sakura preparando o café da manhã. E não era _qualquer_ café da manhã, não—ela havia feito grandes omeletes macios _e_ preparara-lhe um copo de leite. E de pensar que no outro dia, ela quase o matara porque ele estava bebendo de seu leite, agora ela o estava _oferecendo_ á ele? Era o fim do mundo.

- O que você está insinuando com 'será que alguém seqüestrou a _velha_ Kinomoto Sakura' hein? O que há de errado com '_o meu eu_' de antes—espera...- Sakura pausou no meio de seu discurso. – Você sonhou comigo?

Syaoran limpou a garganta:

- Eu nunca disse isso.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Bem, você vai comer ou não vai?

Ele apenas encarou o prato de omelete, como se estivesse debatendo se devesse comer ou não. Sakura suspirou, exasperada, antes de acrescentar:

- Eu não envenenei.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Eu não estava pensando nisso, - ele disse. – Eu só estou... _surpreso_.

- Por quê?

- Você está sendo legal.

- E eu sou uma pessoa ruim?

- N-não, não é isso o que eu quis dizer, - ele prosseguiu. – È só que... normalmente você não é tão legal comigo, já que você me odeia.

Sakura meio que se encolheu diante do que ele falou. Era isso o que Syaoran pensava—que ela o odiava? Nunca fora intenção dela de passar esse tipo de impressão.

È verdade, ela não gostava _tanto_ dele, mas digamos assim, ela nunca o _odiou_. Olha só ela e o Eriol, por exemplo. Agora, ele sim dava-lhe nos nervos, mas ela não o odeia—apenas o detesta com um grande fervor. Espere... Essas duas palavras não significam a mesma coisa?

Ah, dane-se.

- Mas, obrigado. – disse ele, sentando á mesa e provando do omelete. – Céus. Gostaria que você fosse legal assim o tempo todo. Então eu comeria omeletes deliciosos como esse todos os dias.

Sakura sorriu ligeiramente com o comentário.

- Ei, Syaoran... – ela começou lentamente. – Eu só quero pedir desculpas.

Ele parou de comer e olhou para ela, confuso.

- Pelo quê?

- Pela maneira que eu agi com você ontem, - explicou. – Eu estava sendo reclamona.

Ele riu:

- Eu não poderia concorda mais com isso.

Sakura tentou não fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

- Estou tentando ser civilizada, sabe.

- Eu sei, - ele comentou. – E eu só estou sendo honesto. Você estava sendo uma criançona.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Era um caso perdido—eles nunca iriam concordar em nada.

- Vou tentar ser menos mimada de agora em diante.

- Tente adicionar paranóica pra lista, também.

- Você já está abusando da sorte.

Syaoran sorriu levemente.

- Não custava nada tentar. – disse ele.

- Sabe...você não é tão mau assim. – Sakura comentou casualmente.

- Só agora que você percebeu isso?

Sakura não conseguiu evitar revirar os olhos... de novo.

- Você é tão cheio de si.

- Você não quis dizer cheio de gostosura?

Sakura agarrou o copo de leite que ele estava prestes a beber:

- Syaoran Arrogante não merece leite da Sakura.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Leite da _Sakura_?

Sakura esfregou as têmporas.

- Você é _tão_ pervertido.

- E você me ama por isso. – ele deu-lhe uma piscadela e tomou-lhe o copo de leite das mãos.

Sakura suspirou baixinho. Ele não estava cem-por-cento errado. Não leve as palavras dela pro caminho errado—ela não o _ama_, se é isso o que você está pensando. Caramba. Ela sequer achava que gostava dele _tanto_ assim.

- Então... – ela começou, mudando de assunto. – O que vamos fazer hoje?

- È uma pena que eu não vou poder trabalhar hoje. – Sakura pulou de sua cadeira de repente e gritou 'Aí, minha mãe!' _bem_ alto.

- Eu prefiro 'Ai, papi'.

Sakura tentou não deixar o comentário de Syaoran estragar seu momento de celebração.

- Por que não vamos poder trabalhar hoje?

- Tenho alguns lugares para comparecer, - ele continuou. – Alguns compromissos sem propósitos aqui e ali...você sabe como é. Entretanto, não sei porque _você_ está tão feliz. Eu só disse que eu não posso trabalhar hoje, não disse nada sobre você _não_ trabalhar.

A expressão de Sakura abriu-se em uma carranca.

- Você está de brincadeira, né?

- Eu preciso que você fique em casa e faça algumas ligações para mim. – Syaoran disse.

A carranca de Sakura aprofundou-se:

- Me fala que você está brincando.

Ele engoliu a ultima gota de leite e retornou o copo á mesa, afagando seu estômago, satisfeito.

- Você que é a secretária.

Cara, ela deveria ter envenenado o omelete. Pena que sua consciência tinha que ter atrapalhado tudo.

_Simplesmente. Uma. Maravilha_.

zZz

- Miss Yoko? – Sakura disse ao telefone. – Oi, eu sou a secretária do Sr. Li. Estou ligando para avisar que ele não poderá comparecer hoje, mas ele irá assim que seu horário permitir. Me desculpe pelo aviso tão em cima da hora.

Ela rapidamente desligou o telefone, deixando a mulher do outro lado da linha sem tempo para fazer milhares de perguntas sobre seu estúpido chefe. Sakura aprendeu a lição da maneira mais difícil. Ao lidar com clientes, e noventa e nove por cento são mulheres solteiras ou divorciadas, diga o que você precisa dizer rápido e escape de suas garras o mais depressa possível.

Sakura encarou a lista de nomes em seu bloco de anotações e gemeu. Ela tinha cerca de um pouco mais de um quarto até terminar, o que provavelmente levaria mais de duas ou três horas para o fazê-lo. Gastara a manhã inteira atendendo e fazendo ligações que estava até cansada de olhar pro telefone.

Quando é que a agonia iria parar?

Se ela tivesse que escutar a voz de mais outra mulher perguntar por Li Syaoran, ela iria arrancar a própria cabeça fora e alimentar para tubarões ou algo assim. O que é que ele tinha de bom afinal? Ele era insolente, pervertido, pra lá de rude—claro, ele era _extremamente_ bonito, era gentil de vez em quando, mas isso ainda não era o suficiente para compensar as más qualidades. Aquelas _eram_ suas más qualidades, certo?... Ele sequer possuía más qualidades?

_Sakura, olha o que você está dizendo pra si mesma!_ Ela mentalmente deu-se um tapa.

Embora estivesse um pouco curiosa pra saber o que as mulheres viam nele. O que elas fantasiavam em suas mentes quando o viam?

Sakura inclinou-se para frente na mesa, descansando seu queixo sobre as mãos enquanto tentava imaginar o que as mulheres possivelmente pensam quando Li Syaoran está bem na frente delas. Todas e cada uma delas querem ele—elas não _querem_ ele apenas da forma simples da palavra—elas QUEREM ele.

Ela olhou para o relógio e suspirou. Era apenas doze e alguma coisa da tarde. Sakura repousou a cabeça sobre a mesa, lentamente fechando os olhos, deixando escapar um bocejo.

- Eu ainda não vejo nada de mais nele. – meditou.

_Ela caiu para trás na cama, agarrando Syaoran pela gola da camisa e puxou-o para baixo consigo. Ele abrira a boca para dizer algo, pelo menos tentou, mas Sakura não deu lhe a chance de realmente o fazê-lo. Ela usou a oportunidade para puxá-lo para mais perto de si, eliminando então, o espaço entre eles. Ele percorreu a língua suavemente sobre os lábios de Sakura. _

_- Oh, Syaoran... – ela gemeu baixinho. – _Syaoran_..._

- Ora, ora, se isso não é uma cena e tanto.

Os olhos de Sakura se abriram. Então a realização caiu-lhe sobre a cabeça enquanto ela encarava a figura de pé á sua frente.

- Kami-sama...

- Então você estava _mesmo_ sonhando comigo? – ele sorriu com arrogância, avançando em direção a ela.

- N-não dê nem mais um p-passo! – Sakura entrou em pânico, levantando-se a dando um passo para trás.

Syaoran sorriu malicioso.

- Julgando pela forma que estava gemendo no seu sonho, suponho que você queira mais... _Sa-ku-ra_. – ela sentiu os joelhos tremerem só de ouvir ele dizendo seu nome daquele jeito. – Você queria que não fosse um sonho, não é? – ele chegou mais perto. – Você tem vontade de... – e mais perto. – Desejo de... – ele a encurralou até que ela não tinha pra onde ir. – Você me _quer_.

- Não me faça chutar você lá de novo! – ela o advertiu.

Syaoran ignorou a ameaça e a pressionou contra a parede, deixando uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço. Ele parou na parte de trás de seu pescoço e refez seu caminho de volta.

- Não negue, Sakura... – ele disse e começou a sugar sua orelha delicadamente.

Ele deslizou uma mão para dentro da blusa de Sakura, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele, enquanto a outra mão movia por sua cintura, traçando as curvas de seu corpo. Sakura sentia-se de certo modo _vulnerável_.

Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e seu corpo ansiar por uma certa _coisa_. Não tinha certeza do que é que ela ansiava tanto, mas parecia que seu corpo estava correspondendo—ao toques dele por vontade própria como que se pedindo por mais.

Ela fechou os olhos e envolveu o pescoço de Syaoran com seus braços.

- ..._Por favor_... – pediu, sem fôlego.

- Sakura?

-_ Hm... _

- Acorda, baka! – uma voz gritou para ela do nada.

Sakura abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um Syaoran muito irritado. Ela esfregou os olhos e deu uma olhada nas horas—6:37 PM? Ela estava dormindo á seis horas? Kami-sama, isso significava que...

- Hoeee... Era só um sonho! – ela gritou.

Certo. _Havia_ algo de errado com ela ou estava realmente desapontada que tudo não passara de um sonho?

- Sobre o que você estava sonhando? Eu estava ouvindo você gemer de lá de fora do corredor—na verdade... _não_ me conte sobre seu sonho, - ele disse. – A não ser que, claro, eu esteja envolvido.

Syaoran piscou para ela.

Sakura grunhiu e bateu na própria testa.

_Ohh, você não faz idéia_. Ela pensou consigo mesma exasperadamente.

Como ela pôde ter sonhado com ele? E não fora _apenas_ um sonho qualquer. Sonhar que o _queria_ em um sonho já era ruim o bastante, mas nãoooooo! Ela tinha que sonhar que o queria em um sonho que estava dentro de _outro_ sonho.

_È esse o efeito que ele tem sobre as mulheres?_ Sakura pensou consigo mesma ao observar Syaoran seguir em direção ao banheiro.

Se a resposta for sim, então...

_Caramba. Estou em apuros. _

_______________________

**A/T:** _Gezuiiis apaga a luz!!! =0 NOOOOOOOOOSSAAAAAAAAAAA! To begê!! Sakuraa, __what the hell, bitch__?!? Ò.ó Quem ta chocada com a nossa Sakurinha levanta a mão! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ _

_E quem ta mais chocada ainda que ela ainda não agarrou aquele pedaço de mau caminho do Syao?!? Eoooo, for sure! O_o_

_Aposto que vcs estão ansiosos pro próximos cap. né? =P_

_-  
_

Bom, já que o Twitter virou um modo de comunicação _tão_ popular ultimamente, eu pensei: Pq não?

Entãooo, criei uma contaa! \o/ Então fica mais fácil pra manter contato e sempre que vcs quiserem é só deixar um up e vcs serão informadas sobre as traduções dos próximos caps. Até pra bater um papo, pooode. xD Oks? xD .com/LayDatGirl Ta esperando o que?! Vai lá e clica em Follow ;)

Voltando ao assunto;

_Mas entãoo, faz tempo né geent, tudo em cima com vcs?! ME CONTEM TUDINHO!! Noossa vcs não tem idéia do quanto senti falta daqui, e então eu abro a pagina de Reviews e leio tudinho desde o inicio, pronto, ta aí uma Lay emocionadaaa.! Sério, vcs são demais galera, sem vcs eu não estaria aqui hoje postando capitulo pro 'ocs. Caraca, não sei por onde começar, tirando a desculpa de que minha vida tava um verdadeiro Black Hole (tradu; buraco negro), eu não sei o que falar. =/ Sabe aquela música da Alicia Keys 'Prelude to a Kiss' ? Entãooo... tava assim. Mas a geent sempre da a volta por cime, né? o/ To mentindo? FALO MESMO! ;) Haushaushasa_

_Mas voltando á história, óó, to avisando com antecedência, se, e eu digo __se__ o próximo capitulo atrasar muito sintam-se livres para berrar: LIBERA A ATUALIZAÇÃO AE PO***!! Eu poderia gastar horas e horas contando aqui sobre cada insignificante detalhe da minha videnha.. mas num to afim! O_o ahsuashuashasa Zuera, mas falando sérios cumpades, tenho q estudar pra uma prova e o tempo ta curto... e eu to com preguiça! xD aiai, helpppp! Me desejem sooooooorte pow! Vo precisar,.. sério u.ú_

_Mas voltando ao capítulo, né! Quem curtiu esse capítulo ae?! Quem me perdoa pela falta de consideração? E quem vai deixar uma review ae pra essa humilde tradutora dessa fic maravilhosa? E quem ainda da acompanhando isso aqui, mesmo após minhas desastrosas promessas de atualizações? U.ú E queem... taaa, eu poderia ir on and on sobre 'quem e bablabla' , mas eu sei que vcs já estão ficando de saco cheio.. hehe? O_o_

Agora vamos ao resultado da enquete (pra quem não sabe, não, não foi uma enquete de verdade. Só estou supondo ja q vcs [assim como moi] devem estar pu*** pela interrupção falsa da divagação da Sakura né? xd); 15% das leitoras estavam hiperventilando quando chegou na metade do 'sonho' da Sakura. + 15% ficaram tipo: 'O que diabos?!?' quando perceberam que tudo não passava de um sonho. 20% estavam divididas entre raxar o bico (pq francamente, não tem nada melhor do q rir da desgraça dos outros) e recomeçar a ler a cena de novo para ter certeza que leram certo e/ou não perderam nada. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante; 99,9% estão se perguntando: QUEM FOI O FELHADAPUTA QUE DESVIOU A CARTA QUE EU ENVIEI PRO PAPAI NOEL PEDINDO UM SYAORAN?!? È, eu sei... Akele gordo tratante num vai ganhar leite com cookie e ponto final. !!! :x

Haushaushaushausa

Falando sério gente, se a Sakura num pegar o Syao logo, EU PEGO!

Vamos fazer uma campanha pro Syao—já que a Sakura é tão preocupada com vaidade e talz—: VAI QUE A COCA É LIGHT!

_xD_

O que eu tenho a dizer? Próximo capítulo tem Yue –o-cara-suspeito-hippie-sem-noção. E muito, muito mais confusão. Como vocês viram a coisa ta esquentando né? ;p

Até a próxima atualização, galera!!!

Não se esqueçam... pra quem quiser ó: .com/LayDatGirl

Siga me os bons!!! (hehe... nem copiei essa frase do Chapolin.. lalala...)

Beijos&metwitta ;**

Lay ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Apaixonada por um Encanador**

**

* * *

**

Regra Número Oito:

_Não se chama __**perseguir**__;_

_Se chama __**destino**__._

oOo

_Há algo de errado comigo. Não há nada de errado comigo. Tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Nada de errado comigo. Tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Nada de errado comigo. Alguma coisa. Nada. Alguma coisa. Nada. Alguma coisa. Nad—_Sakura interrompeu-se no meio de seus pensamentos e inclinou a cabeça um pouco para esquerda, seguindo o movimento da bunda de Syaoran. Deus sabe-se lá porque ela estava olhando para bunda dele. Simplesmente se pegou olhando quando ele passou por ela e não conseguira mais parar desde então. _Belo traseiro._

Obrigou-se á voltar à realidade. _Nã._ Ela simplesmente não havia acabado de dizer que Li Syaoran possuía um belo traseiro—o que ela tinha na cabeça! Ele _não_ tinha um belo traseiro... só um _belo_ pedaço de Bumbum.

_Ok, Sakura... sério mesmo. Componha-se. Chega de pensar e olhar para ele. Entendeu? _Sakura disse a si mesma.

Já era ruim o suficiente dado o fato de que ela sonhava com ele de vez em quando. Não precisava adicionar mais um dilema em sua vida ao ficar dissecando ele com os olhos toda vez que ele estava por perto. Não é que ela tivesse intenção de ficar olhando para ele. Só queria ver se havia alguma diferença entre o Syaoran do seu sonho e o Syaoran da vida real. Até agora, não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão.

- Gosta do que vê?

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios:

- H-hoe?

- Você ficou encarando a minha bunda a manhã toda, - ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Qual é o veredicto? De um a dez, aposto que eu sou um 10+, né?

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Mais uma vez, você é cheio de si.

- Eu sei que eu sou cheio de gostosura. – ele disse. – Você não precisa ficar me lembrando disso o tempo todo—uma vez já é o suficiente pra eu saber que você me ama.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Você tem algum plano para hoje?

- Do que você está falando? Não temos que trabalhar hoje?

- Hoje é Sábado. – ele disse irônico.

_É? _

A semana passara tão rápido que ela quase se esqueceu de que hoje já era Sábado. Sakura não conseguia acreditar nisso. Ainda estava respirando, mesmo após uma semana inteira trabalhando com Li Syaoran. Era um milagre. Não sabia como, mas ela havia conseguido. Ela sobrevivera à primeira semana de trabalho com ele.

Agora, tudo o que ela tinha que fazer em seguida, era sobreviver á mais uma semana até ele se mudar de volta pro próprio apartamento, e então não teria que ver a cara dele de novo—bom, pelo menos não fora do trabalho. Sakura estava começando a ficar enjoada de vê-lo. Ela o via em todo lugar.

Ele era primeira coisa que ela via ao acordar e a ultima coisa ao fechar os olhos para dormir. Tinha que lidar com ele fora o horário de trabalho e durante ele também, sem mencionar que ainda tinha que ver seu rosto estúpido até no chuveiro. Infelizmente para Sakura, o ego enorme e estúpido de Syaoran o levou á pregar uma foto dele no banheiro. Certa vez, Sakura estava passando pela porta do banheiro e o pegou falando com a própria foto—Isso NÃO era o tipo de visão que ela queria ter.

_Mais uma semana, Sakura... Mais uma semana. _

_Você consegue. _

_Só. Mais. Uma. Semana._

- Oh, - Sakura respondeu calmamente. – Não tenho certeza. E você?

- O que faço toda semana.

- Assistir Pornô?

Ele zombou.

- Você tem que jogar isso na minha cara toda chance que puder, não é?

Sakura sorriu inocentemente.

- Mas não é isso o que você faz?

- Está interessada a se juntar a mim, senhorita Kinomoto?

- N-nem nos seus sonhos! – Sakura gaguejou, tentando esconder o embaraço.

- Você não quis dizer nos _seus_ sonhos? – ele retrucou e saiu andando, deixando para trás uma Sakura sem fala, tentando processar na cabeça o que ele dissera. _Oh, Kami-sama. _O que ele...?

Sakura estava com muito medo das possibilidades. Não tinha como ele saber sobre seus... _sonhos_... tinha?

Ela_ rezou_ para que ele não soubesse.

_Anotação mental: De agora em diante, passar fita adesiva na boca antes de dormir. _

- Então, como estou? – Syaoran perguntou ao aparecer na sala.

Sakura encarou o homem a sua frente de boca aberta. Ele estava vestindo um traje casual, mas não era muito informal, e seu cabelo estava arrumado, ao contrário do estilo bagunçado que ele sempre teve. O primeiro botão de sua camisa estava desabotoado, mostrando a pele bronzeada de seu peito musculoso. Ele estava... _Gostoso._ Caramba! Sakura até poderia se extravagar um pouco e jogar a palavra insuportável que ele havia usado uma vez. Você sabe... 'Aquela palavra com C'...

- Q-qual é a ocasião especial? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme:

- Eu já te disse. Vou fazer o que eu sempre faço nos meus fins de semana, - ele respondeu. – Pescar.

Pescar? Quem era louco o suficiente para ir pescar vestido daquele jeito? Até parece, ele não estava preocupado em sujar a roupa? Julgando pela sua preferência de estilo em mesinha de centro, suas roupas deveriam ser bem caras também. _Pescar—_ele estava vestido como um deus-grego para ir _pescar_. O que tinha de tão interessante assim tirar um monte de peixes fedorentos de um lago?!

- Você está indo pescar _nisso_? – Sakura teve que perguntar. Se pelos menos tivesse mantido a boca fechada...

Syaoran estava confuso com sua pergunta:

- O que mais eu poderia estar vestindo se eu vou pes—_Aí meu Deus_! – ele começou a rir descontroladamente. – Você acha que eu vou _pescar_ de verdade?

- Bem, você disse que estava indo pescar.

- Você precisa seriamente sair mais, - ele disse. – Eu quis dizer, eu estou indo pescar... _mulheres_.

Sakura deixou escapar um "oh" silencioso.

- Me diz uma coisa... quando alguém diz "tem peixe de sobra no mar" o que você acha que eles querem dizer com isso?

- Que há peixes de sobra no mar, - Sakura respondeu. – Tem tubarões, linguados, peixes palhaço, peixes anjo, trutas, peixes gatos... – e a lista continuava.

Syaoran bagunçou os cabelos dela.

- Você tem muito que aprender, minha cara Sakura. _Muito_. – Ele deu uma breve olhada no relógio. – Bem, eu tenho que ir. Uma outra hora eu te dou umas aulas. – ele disse. – Hoje eu vou chegar tarde, ou talvez eu não volte pra casa.

Ele deu-lhe uma piscadela e já estava fechando a porta atrás de si antes que Sakura pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Ela suspirou. Ele agia de forma rápida, não é mesmo?

Sakura olhou para as horas. Não era nem dez horas da manhã ainda. Tomoyo provavelmente ainda estaria dormindo. Afinal, era um Sábado de manhã e noite passada fora Sexta-feira—você sabe o que isso significava. _Aah, sim._

Sakura sorriu maliciosa e pegou seu celular, usando a discagem rápida para ligar para casa de sua amiga.

_- Sakura, pelo amor de Deus!_ – a voz agitada de uma certa pessoinha de cabelos negros gritou no telefone.

- Hora de acordar, _Eriol-kun_. – Sakura riu. – Estou ligando num momento ruim?

Eriol rosnou.

- _È a sua amiga_. – Sakura o ouviu dizer a Tomoyo enquanto murmurando algo do tipo "mate, mate, mate" e "apunhalar, enforcar, apunhalar".

- Sakura – a voz de sua amiga soou exausta. – Por que tão cedo?

- Estou entediada... – Sakura respondeu. – E não pude resistir ao desejo de irritar seu namorado.

- Parabéns, você conseguiu.

- Você está livre hoje?

- Sim. Eriol está indo numa viagem de dois dias. – Tomoyo respondeu.

- È esse o motivo por trás da ocasião especial da noite passada? – Sakura provocou sua amiga, já sabendo a resposta. Tomoyo e Eriol nunca precisaram de _motivos _para terem ocasiões _especiais. _

- As meninas e eu estávamos pensando em sair para dançar hoje à noite, - a outra garota rapidamente mudou de assunto. – Quer ir? Ou será que o seu _companheiro-de-quarto _vai sentir saudades demais para deixar você ir?

Sakura revirou os olhos diante a observação sarcástica de Tomoyo.

- Eu não gosto dele.

- Tanto faz, Sakura. Se você está dizendo. – Sakura poderia dizer que Tomoyo estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha do outro lado da linha. – Se você não gostar da idéia de sair para dançar, então podemos apenas fazer uma sessão de pipoca aqui em casa.

Sakura nunca gostou de "baladas"—que eram sempre barulhentas, tumultuadas e Deus sabe-se lá que tipo de pessoas iam lá. A última vez em que Sakura esteve em uma balada, também fora a primeira vez que esteve em uma e nunca mais pisara numa depois daquele dia. Sempre que suas amigas iam á uma boate, elas tentavam não deixá-la saber sobre isso, então ela não se sentiria excluída—mas ela acabou descobrindo de qualquer jeito quando elas começaram a se sentirem culpadas.

- Eu vou, - Sakura disse.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, - ela disse novamente. – Já não era sem hora que eu desse uma segunda chance, né?

- Dessa vez vai ser melhor, eu prometo! – Tomoyo exclamou entusiasmada. – Você tinha ido numa boate universitária.

- E qual é a diferença? – Sakura perguntou. – Todas as boates não têm música e álcool?

- É, mas essa é uma boate mais "madura" e você terá mais opções.

Sakura riu:

- Tomoyo, tudo o que eu quero é passar minha noite de sábado fazendo alguma coisa. Não é como se eu estivesse procurando por alguém para passar o resto da minha vida—só pra te lembrar de novo, eu estou noiva.

- È. È. Eu não vejo nenhum anel no seu dedo ainda, – a outra garota disse. – Isso diz ao mundo que você ainda está disponível. E quem sabe? Você pode até acabar encontrando sua alma gêmea na boate—eu encontrei o Eriol, e a Chiharu encontrou o Takashi.

Sakura revirou os olhos:

- Sim, me diz de novo por que eu estou indo, se por "mais opções" você quis dizer _isso._

- Há. Há. Muito engraçado.

- Só estou brincando, Tomo-chan! Você sabe que eu adoro seu namorado. – _Certo._ Isso fora uma grande mentira.

- Te encontro na boate hoje à noite, tudo bem Sakura? Eu tenho que fazer hora extra hora hoje, e eu vou para a boate quando sair do trabalho. - Sakura franziu o cenho. Ela estava esperando que Tomoyo pudesse passar o resto do dia com ela. – Tudo bem se você chegar lá sozinha?

- Sim.

- Eu tenho que ir me arrumar pro trabalho agora.

- Te vejo mais tarde.

E então elas terminaram a ligação. Sakura caiu de costas no sofá e soltou um suspiro pesado. O que faria pelas próximas sete ou oito horas? O que sequer tinha para se fazer?

_Eu seriamente preciso arranjar uma vida nova. _

zZz

- O que deu em você hoje?

Sakura desviou os olhos de sua bebida e encarou o homem sentado à sua frente:

- O que você quer dizer?

- Primeiro, você não reclamou sobre nada esta manhã quando me viu, - disse o homem de cabelos prateados. – E segundo, você me convidou para vir ao seu apartamento para algumas bebidas e petiscos.

- Talvez por que eu quero conhecê-lo melhor?

- Você está me perguntando ou está me dizendo isso?

Sakura gemeu. _No que diabos eu estava pensando_? Estava assim _tão _entediada?

Não podia pedir a Nakuru para ir às compras com ela, porque a mulher ainda estava fora do país. Seu Otou-san tinha que dar uma palestra naquele dia, enquanto Tomoyo e suas outras amigas tinham que trabalhar. Ela também tentara conversar com as outras inquilinas no prédio, mas tudo no que elas falavam era sobre como Syaoran era gostoso. Isso não era divertido. Sakura recusou-se a ligar para seu "Companheiro de quarto" e perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, portanto, só restara a opção de jogar conversa fora com Yue—o outro cara gostoso, mas um espécime do sexo masculino muito maluco, que também morava no prédio.

- Então, como você se tornou um senhorio? – Sakura perguntou.

- Herdei o lugar.

- Que legal. – E veio o silêncio constrangedor. Sakura brincava nervosamente com suas mãos.

– Você e o Syaoran parece se conhecerem muito bem.

- Nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo. – o homem respondeu.

_Me pergunto se eles estão secretamente apaixonados... _Sakura não fazia idéia do onde viera esse pensamento.

- Eu não gosto de homens, - Yue disse, de repente, como se respondendo a sua pergunta. – E mesmo que se eu gostasse, meu gosto não é tão ruim assim para gostar dele.

_Anotação mental: Syaoran e Yue são aberrações que conseguem ler a mente das pessoas._

- Não é atoa que Syaoran goste tanto de morar com você, - ele riu pelo nariz. – Você é fácil de ler como um livro aberto.

Sakura o fuzilou com os olhos:

- Eu não sou fácil!

O homem de cabelos prateados sorriu maliciosamente.

- Só o Syaoran saberia sobre _isso. _Eu só disse que você é fácil de _ler_.

_Outra anotação mental: Ambos são pervertidos._

- Espera—ele gosta de morar comigo?

Yue suspirou.

- Creio que foi isso o que eu disse.

- Ele te disse isso?

- É a minha própria suposição.

- Você está _supondo_ que ele gosta de morar comigo?

- É uma hipótese muito lógica, - ele disse. – Se ele não gosta de morar com você, então por que ele está morando com você?

Isso não ajudava em nada. Ele havia acabado de fazer uma pergunta para responder uma pergunta que ela havia perguntado a ele—que explicação mais estúpida era aquela.

- Há quanto tempo vocês dois se conhecem? – Sakura quis saber.

- Desde o dia em que ele nasceu.

- Uau. Então vocês são amigos há bastante tempo mesmo, hein?

- Algo assim.

- Então você deve saber muito sobre ele, né?

O homem mais velho a encarou com um olhar desconfiado:

- Ok, o que você quer de mim? Eu sabia que você estava sendo muito boazinha.

- N-não! Esse não foi minha intenção... – Sakura gaguejou. – Eu só quero saber algumas coisas sobre ele porque eu estou t-trabalhando com ele e tudo o mais... sabe como é, né?

- Se você queria informações sobre ele, era só ter falado.

- Eu não q-queria.

Yue revirou os olhos:

- Ele nunca teve uma namorada.

- O-o quê? – Sakura piscou algumas vezes, tentando repassar as palavras em sua cabeça. – Ele nunca teve uma namorada?

- Teve casos, dormiu com algumas, mas nunca uma namorada.

Sakura revirou os olhos, exasperada. Tinha pensado que Syaoran poderia ser um cara decente quando ela ouviu que ele nunca teve uma namorada, mas então, cinco segundos depois, é informada de que ele _apenas_ tem casos e dorme com algumas. Para Sakura, isso com certeza queimara o filme de Syaoran.

- Deve ter sido chato aquentar ele enquanto cresciam, hein?

- Nós nos deparamos um com o outro de novo há cerca de um ano atrás, - Yue respondeu lentamente. – Nós não tivemos nenhum contato antes disso.

- Por quê?

- Ele era o orgulho e alegria da mãe. A mãe dele se mudou para o exterior para que ele pudesse ter uma boa educação. Ele morou nos Estados Unidos a maior parte da vida dele, e voltou pro Japão após obter um mestrado.

Sakura ficou surpresa ao ouvir sobre as realizações de Syaoran. Era difícil acreditar que o cara que parecia querer comê-la viva fora capaz de fazer essas coisas. Eles estavam falando sobre o mesmo Li Syaoran ou Yue estava pensando sobre um outro cara com o mesmo nome e sobrenome?

- Por que agora ele é um encanador?

Yue começou a massagear as têmporas.

- Eu provavelmente vou ficar com dor de cabeça tentando explicar para você a profissão dele, então pergunte a ele quando você puder.

- Aonde você vai? – Sakura perguntou ao vê-lo levantar-se.

- Voltar ao trabalho, - ele disse. – As contas não vão se pagar sozinhas.

Sakura fez bico. Se Yue estava ocupado—e ele raramente tinha algo para fazer além de ficar sentado o dia todo, assistindo filmes idiotas—então Sakura estava condenada a ficar pra lá de entediada pelas próximas quatro ou cinco horas.

- Se você está tão entediada assim, eu sugiro que vá dar um passeio.

Ela suspirou um pouco e despediu-se dele na porta. Ele tinha razão. "Diversão" não iria bater a sua porta. Sakura pegou suas coisas e saiu pela porta, decidida a encontrar algo produtivo no que passar o tempo. Não precisava se encontrar com suas amigas na boate até mais tarde, e estava muito, _muito_ longe da hora.

Sakura estava saindo do prédio, quando viu de relance a pequena padaria que ficava do lado direito. Ela já havia passado em frente a padaria algumas vezes, mas nunca teve a oportunidade de entrar e dar uma olhada. Por que não agora? Ela estava entediada.

Ela entrou na padaria, surpresa ao notar que o ambiente estava limpo do chão ao teto—o lugar parecia tão acabado do lado de fora.

- Eu irei atendê-la em um momento, por favor, fique a vontade! – uma velha senhora disse enquanto atendia duas pessoas que estavam no caixa.

Sakura decidiu andar um pouco pela loja. Ela estava olhando a seção de salgados, quando de repente, alguém esbarrou nela.

- Ei, olhe por onde você—

A pessoa estava fora da loja antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase. Ela assumiu que quem quer que tenha esbarrado nela era absolutamente rude e precisava ir ao médico checar os olhos e ouvidos. Primeiro, eles precisavam aprender a olhar por onde estavam andando. Segundo, a pessoa com certeza devia ter ouvido Sakura gritar... claro, a menos que ele ou ela fossem surdos.

Sakura olhou pela janela, se perguntando se conseguiria ver a pessoa que havia esbarrado nela. Então ela viu uma figura que meio que se parecia com Syaoran, andando ao lado de uma mulher. Sakura rapidamente correu para fora da loja, mas as figuras já haviam sumido.

- Sakura, você está vendo coisas. – ela disse a si mesma, e caminhou de volta pra loja.

- Sinto muito, - a senhora aproximou-se dela. – Eu estava atendendo o casal mais cedo.

_Então era um casal que havia saído da loja. _

_Mas quais são as chances de o cara ser Syaoran? _

_Além disso... ele está fora "pescando". _

- Como posso ajudá-la?

- Você tem bolo de chocolate? – Sakura perguntou.

Ela estava com vontade de comer algo doce num dia muito tedioso.

- Sinto muito. O cliente de mais cedo comprou o ultimo bolo de chocolate disponível. Gostaria de algo mais?

Sakura sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu volto uma outra hora. – ela disse.

Ela deixou a padaria, se perguntando o que faria a seguir. Não era como se tivesse muitas opções para escolher; simplesmente não tinha nada para fazer. Enquanto ela estava caminhando pela rua, um táxi passou devagar e poderia jurar que vira Syaoran no banco de trás. Sakura sacudiu a cabeça.

_Ok, Sakura... pare de ficar imaginando coisas, _ela disse a si mesma. _Ele está muito, muito longe dessa área, pescando por Deus sabe-se lá o quê. _

Ela decidiu que iria passar as próximas horas tendo um produtivo sono de beleza. Sakura voltou pro seu apartamento. Ficou surpresa ao encontrar em cima da mesa uma pequena caixa branca com um bilhete.

'Eu voltei, mas você não estava em casa. Espero que você goste de bolo de chocolate, mas não coma tudo sozinha e guarde um pedaço pra mim.'

Sakura disparou porta afora e desceu as escadas— correndo, sem fôlego, para a padaria novamente.

- Bem-vinda de volta, - disse a senhora.

Ela tentou recuperar o fôlego:

- O cara que comprou o bolo de chocolate mais cedo... – ela começou a dizer. – Ele tem cabelos castanhos, olhos de cor âmbar e parecia estar na casa dos vinte anos?

A mulher assentiu.

_Era ele._

_Syaoran..._

Sakura agradeceu à mulher e saiu. Estava perplexa, não sabia o que pensar—Talvez ele só estivesse tentando ser legal e comprou-lhe um bolo de chocolate. Mas ele não estava por aí aproveitando a _pesca_? Por que ele pensou nela quando estava em um encontro com uma—possivelmente duas ou três mulheres? Não era grande coisa... certo?

Mas então, por que estava respirando com tanta dificuldade?

Ela pegou o celular dentro de sua bolsa e, lentamente, discou o número dele, dizendo a si mesma para ficar calma e que apenas estava sendo gentil ao agradecê-lo da maneira correta.

- Sukura? – veio a resposta do outro lado da linha.

- Hãn... o-oi, - ela disse. – Só liguei para agradecer.

Ele riu levemente do outro lado.

- Isso é tudo?

- Hai.

- Então, o que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou depois de uma pausa longa e constrangedora.

- Nada demais. – ela respondeu, recostando-se num poste. – Tive uma conversa hoje com Yue e tomamos chá.

- Sério? – Syaoran parecia se divertir com o assunto. – E você não tentou atirar na própria cabeça?

Sakura riu-se:

- Ainda não. Ele não é tão ruim assim—muito útil, na verdade.

- Sério? Estou surpreso em ouvir isso. – ele riu.

- Li-san, _desligue_ o telefone. Vamos ver o filme! – Sakura ouviu uma voz feminina dizer do outro lado da linha.

Ela ouviu um suspiro baixo e houve uma longa pausa antes de Syaoran dizer alguma coisa:

- Ei, desculpe, mas eu não posso falar agora, as pessoas estão me mandando calar a boca. Te ligo mais tarde?

- Tudo bem, - Sakura disse rapidamente. – Te vejo mais tarde.

- Sakura—

Ela desligou antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. Ele estava em um encontro... Bem, obviamente ele estava em um encontro. Sakura não tinha certeza do por que sentira uma dor no peito ao ouvir a voz da mulher do outro lado da linha. Só de pensar que Syaoran a estava deixando de lado por outra pessoa... a deixou um pouco _triste_. Ela supunha que era porque estava acostuma a ter a atenção dele só para si. Estava tão acostumada a ter _ele _por perto que meio que _sentia falta_ de suas brigas.

Sakura não o via fazia o quê, cinco ou seis horas e já estava_ sentindo falta _dele?

_Hoeee. Minha vida está acabada. _

Bem, pelo menos ela sabia onde ele estava. Não era preciso ser um gênio para descobrir que "filme" e "pessoas silenciando" significava que ele estava no cinema. Mas não era como que esse novo pedaço de informação fosse fazer alguma diferença. Então, e daí que ela sabia onde ele estava? O que faria sobre isso?

zZz

Sakura estava sentada em uma das mesas da sorveteria em frente ao cinema, olhando para a entrada com cuidado, enquanto desfrutava da banana split a sua frente. Já era sua quarta porção naquele dia.

_Quanto tempo durava o maldito filme? _

Ele já devia ter saído por agora! A não ser que ele já tenha saído. Sakura bateu as mãos sobre a mesa em frustração. Havia acabado de gastar quinze dólares em sorvetes para nada.

Na verdade... O que ela estava fazendo mesmo?

Por que ela estava esperando ele sair do cinema? Não. Não. Ela não estava esperando por _ele._ Ela simplesmente estava tomando sorvete numa sorveteria que ficava do outro lado do cinema em que ele estava. Era uma simples_ coincidência_.

- Que sabor você quer?

Sakura saiu de seus devaneios. _Aquela voz—!_

Ela viu Syaoran se aproximar do balcão ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. Sakura rapidamente deslizou de sua cadeira e encolheu-se debaixo da mesa, esperando que eles fossem embora e ele não a notasse.

- Li-san, você quer sentar?

_Por favor, diga não. Vai embora. Vai embora. Vá!_

Houve uma longa pausa antes dele responder.

- Acho melhor não. – ele finalmente respondeu.

Sakura suspirou em alívio quando ouviu a porta fechar. Ela tirou a cabeça debaixo da mesa, ignorando os olhares estranhos que as pessoas estavam lançando a ela. Por que as pessoas tinham de ser tão intrometidas? Ela estava saindo de seu esconderijo, quando viu Syaoran e a mulher parados em frente a janela. Ela escondeu-se em baixo da mesa novamente, xingando baixinho.

Eles tinham de escolher justo aquele lugar para ficar em pé e desfrutar 'juntos' de suas casquinhas de sorvete, não é?

_Sakura, bem feito para você._ Ela disse a si mesma.

zZz

**Cadê você?!**

Sakura gemeu após ler a mensagem.

"Eu estou... ocupada." Ela enviou a resposta.

_Oh, Kami-sama... Esse é o preço que eu pago._

Ela gemeu de novo, olhando para as quatro paredes que a cercavam. Estava _presa_ no provador feminino. Não que ela não pudesse sair—era só o fato de que não poderia sair com uma certa pessoa de cabelos castanhos parado do lado de fora.

Ok, vamos voltar ao tempo e ver como é que isso aconteceu.

Após terminar seus sorvetes, Syaoran e a mulher entraram numa livraria, onde passaram duas horas e meia dando uns amassos na seção de Antropologia—ninguém realmente se importava com aquela seção mesmo. Então foram comprar uma boa xícara de café no centro da cidade, e então partiram para o Shopping após isso. A mulher arrastou Syaoran a algumas lojas, então ela resolveu ficar meio risque e o arrastou para uma loja de lingeries. Sakura sentira o estômago revirar. E então, em algum momento entre tentar não ser descoberta e se esconder no provador mais próximo, Syaoran acabou parado bem em frente ao cubículo em que Sakura estava.

O que ela fez para merecer isso?

Ela estava presa naquele provador fazia horas—quanto tempo levava praquela mulher escolher uma maldita lingerie? Syaoran iria acabar rasgando-a ao meio mesmo, então por que diabos aquela mulher estava sendo tão meticulosa?!

Sakura deveria ter se encontrado com as amigas na boate á meia hora atrás, mas ela não podia ir a lugar nenhum com Syaoran parado do lado de fora. _Hoeeeee!!_

Alguma coisa de repente pousou em seu rosto. Sakura segurou a lingerie a sua frente com um olhar perplexo. _Mas o que...?_

- Isso vai ficar bem em você. – Sakura tampou a boca com as mãos ao reconhecer a voz. – Você vai sair, ou será que eu vou ter que entrar aí?

Sakura respirou fundo e abriu a porta devagar, sentindo vergonha de ter sido pega. Será que ele sabia o tempo todo que ela estava _casualmente _seguindo-o? Só pra ficar bem claro, ela _não _estava o perseguindo. Uh-uh. De jeito nenhum! Ela simplesmente aconteceu de estar indo nos mesmos lugares que ele... _o dia todo_.

- O-oi. – ela sorriu nervosamente.

Syaoran arqueou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso enorme no rosto e os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Divirta-me. – ele disse.

- Mas que coincidência encontrar você, Syaoran! – Não custava nada tentar... certo? – Como foi seu encontro? Você conseguiu pegar algum peixe—tubarões, salmões, bagre, baleia?

- Hn.

- Syaoran...? – Num momento ele estava parado na frente dela, com uma expressão inexplicável no rosto, no outro... ele estava empurrando-a para dentro do provador, fechando a porta atrás deles. – Syaoran, o que você...?

- Ou você esteve me seguindo o dia todo, - ele sorriu. – Ou isso é o destino.

_È, _Sakura pensou de má vontade. Definitivamente ele sabia que ela estava _seguindo_-o.

- Sua namorada não vai ficar muito feliz quando ela encontrar você aqui. – Sakura disse.

- Sakura, você é mesmo idiota... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e então passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Sakura, segurando-a firmemente contra seu corpo.

Sua mente lhe disse para afastá-lo, mas o seu coração disse que estava tudo bem... que era o certo estar nos braços de Syaoran. Sakura não sabia por que esses pensamentos esquisitos estavam passando em sua cabeça; era tão estranho e novo para ela, tudo ao mesmo tempo. E no segundo seguinte, Sakura se viu fazendo o que pensou que nunca iria fazer—ela gentilmente encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, memorizando o doce cheiro que pertencia a ele.

- Syaoran... – ela disse lentamente. – Eu não sou idiota.

__________________

**A/T: **E aí vai os suspiros coletivos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *-* Syao e Sakura, juntos. ! *tosse* Bem, em breve. Eu prometo. o/ Cara, escrever esse cap. foi uma total montanha russa. Fora o fato dos horários loucos que eu tinha disponível para traduzir, eu ainda tinha que me concentrar nos meus novos projetos—(não, em partes, não é relacionado as fics, mas é algo que eu também adoro :) - ).

Bom, pra quem tava louco já pra ver; nesse cap. teve Tomoyo plus '+' Yue. =D Cara, eu não agüento esse carinha hippie. Eu raxo com ele. Muito SN ele! Haushaushasua

Eu nunca pensei que a nossa Sakurinha fosse do tipo, mas me surpreendi, ela _é Syao-maníaca ! O_o_

_Qual é, seguir o cara __até__ o cinema?! E por que __não __ até lá dentro? Blah, e as coisas que poderia ter acontecido... sabe, no cinema é escuro... cadeira de sobra... um Syaoran super gostoso.... ( pra quem ta divagando que nem eu, eu digo; calma mentes pervertidas!) Eu só tava curiosa pra saber que filme nosso galã escolheu. ;) Que tal? Tragam a pipoca minha gente! =D Haushausa_

_Bom, mais uma vez vou agradecer IMENSAMENTE; valeu's pelas reviews meus amores, vocês me inspiraram a continuar a tradução, e tipo assim; entregar por Sedex pra ocs. *___* _

_Um prêmiozinho agora cairia bem, né? =p Que tal mais algumas reviews dizendo o que vcs estão achando até agora? *pisca* ;*_

_Queria esclarecer uma coisinha de nada, pra quem ficou em duvida ou confuso; no começo do cap. quase, quando o Syaoran menciona que vai pescar e pergunta pra Sakura:... _quando alguém diz "tem peixe de sobra no mar" o que você acha que eles querem dizer com isso? --- a frase original é "there are plenty of fishes in the sea', que na boa giria Americana, implica; que há muitas outras mulheres por aí ou há mulheres de sombra por aí. Então como depois a Sakura deu um show de mencionar os peixinhos, eu achei adoravel, e resolvi traduzir assim--meio que ao pé da letra ;)

Voltando ao assunto:

_Entãoo, tenho noticias não boas, (talvez?)... eu tinha feito um twitter exclusivo para postar atualizações sobre a fic. Mas infelizmente o bendito resolveu me dar uma crise de nervos; ficava dando erro __toda__ hora, não importa o que eu fizesse—desde clicar pra postar um tweet até mesmo pra fazer o log in. Levava mais de cinco minutos só pra pagina abrir. No caso não era minha conexão, fato, pq eu conferi e qualquer outro site estava normal. u.ú Então, fiquei estressada e deletei tudo.. ¬¬ Sim, eu tinha outro twitter (que alias eu esqueci a senha ù.ú—mas vou estar olhando isso em breve.)—mas era pra uso pessoal mesmo, ou seja, não sei se ia dar certo misturar com os trabalhos que eu faço como tradução (?) Enfim, pra quem quiser ele mesmo assim é só deixar um PM ou na review mesmo. Não sei, talvez eu poste em breve no perfil. :)_

_Bom, no mais é só!! Até a próxima atualização gente! =D Não sei quando vai ser, (devido ao fato de que nessas próximas semanas eu irei estar um pouco mais ocupada do q de costume) mas eu sinceramente espero q seja logo. o/ _

_xoxo – Lay ~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Apaixonada por um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Nove:

_Às vezes, a vida te faz escolher uma de duas coisas. _

_Você só tem que escolher aquela que parece ser o certo._

oOo

Parecia que uma eternidade havia passado quando eles se afastaram. Sakura olhou para o par de olhos âmbar que a encaravam intensamente.

- Então... – ela tentou quebrar o silêncio. – E agora?

E ela falhou miseravelmente.

Syaoran suspirou e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, porém, ao invés de ouvir palavras saindo de sua boca, eles ouviram um grito alto—_muito_ alto. Sakura começou a entrar em pânico quando viu a companhia de Syaoran em pé na soleira da porta, com uma pilha de roupas caída no chão ao lado de seus pés. A mulher estava pálida e parecia estar prestes a desmaiar. Sakura não a culpava—ela provavelmente teria tido a mesma reação se ela pegasse o cara com quem ela estava tendo um encontro dentro de um provador com outra mulher. Sem mencionar que ele estava _segurando_ sua cintura, e ela estava abraçando ele também.

_É_. Definitivamente não é uma visão que _qualquer_ mulher gostaria de ver.

- L-Li-san? – a mulher estava tão chocada; a voz dela havia saído como um guincho.

- Oi, - ele cumprimentou casualmente. Sakura não conseguia acreditar nele! Como ele poderia ficar tão calmo num momento desses? Será que não estava nem um pouco preocupado? Aparentemente, ele não estava. – Espere por mim. – ele se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido de Sakura antes de se afastar com a outra mulher, que se virou para Sakura para lançar-lhe um olhar ressentido.

Sakura permaneceu parada e observou calmamente enquanto Syaoran conversava com a outra mulher. A julgar pela sua expressão, o que quer que Syaoran estava dizendo á ela não deve ter sido muito agradável de ouvir. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando viu a mulher dar um tapa no rosto de Syaoran e sair pisando duro, fumaça praticamente saindo de seus ouvidos.

Ele suspirou e caminhou de volta para onde Sakura estava:

- Foi uma ótima conversa, - ele riu-se.

- Como você consegue rir depois disso? Ela acabou de te dar um tapa!

- Não é nada, - ele disse.

Sakura não acreditou nele.

- Você está com uma marca de mão na cara e me fale não é nada? – ela zombou. - Doeu?

- Você vai beijar meu dodói se eu disser que doeu?

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, - ela disse exasperada. Só mesmo Li Syaoran para conseguir fazer piadas com tudo. Com tudo mesmo. Era quase inacreditável.

zZz

_Droga, Sakura!_

_Pense em algo pra dizer. Não é tão difícil assim. Basta abrir e boca e falar algo de uma vez por todas, caramba! _

Sakura estava travando consigo mesma uma pequena batalha interna. Primeiro, ela odiava o silêncio esquisito entre eles. Segundo, o fato de que ele estava sentado ao lado dela no sofá era meio...er... _perturbador_—não é que ela não queria que ele se sentasse ao seu lado... só era _perturbador_ de um modo completamente diferente da definição literal da palavra 'perturbadora'. E terceiro, ele comia de uma forma não comportada.

Ela não tinha idéia do porque aquilo a incomodava, mas era verdade. Só de olhar ele comer pequenos pedaços de sua fatia de bolo, despertou em Sakura, o desejo de pegar o resto do bolo de chocolate e enfiar-lo goela abaixo ou algo assim. Era bom o fato dele ser tão educado—caramba, Sakura se sentia satisfeita em ver isso, mas isso a fazia parecer mal. Lá estava ele, comendo com perfeito modos e esse baboseira toda, então lá estava Sakura, cujos modos não deveriam ser discutidos em público.

Sakura nem queria imaginar o que ele pensava dela. Esperava pacientemente pelo: "Nossa, como você come" comentário que eventualmente viria, porque era isso que a_ maioria_ das pessoas tinha dito a ela no passado. Sakura supunha que só estava preocupada com como ele a veria e por isso os modos dele de comer irritavam tanto ela, porque ele era tão _perfeito _em tudo. Caras normais não deveriam comer com modos. O jeito "normal" seria comer tudo que nem esfomeados—mas Li Syaoran não fazia parte dos caras "normais". Ele _tinha_ que se destacar dos outros.

_Ótimo. Justo eu tinha que gostar do esquisitão. _

Espera... Ela acabou mesmo de admitir secretamente que _gostava_ dele? Desde quando ela decidiu isso! Não se lembrava nada sobre "_gostar_" dele exatamente.

_Hoeeeee! Eu estou muito, muito ferrada. _

Sakura pegou uma garfada de bolo e enfiou na boca, esperando que isso fosse acalmar os pensamentos descontrolados em sua cabeça. Infelizmente, ela esqueceu de fazer as contas. Adicione ansiedade, síndrome nervosa, negação, guerra interna, um bocado de bolo, engolir apressada e nada de mastigar tudo junto, e ela conseguiu uma coisa: _engasgar. _

- Você está bem? – Syaoran a encarou, preocupado.

Ela assentiu após engolir um copo de água:

- E-estou.

_Ohh... que maravilha. Silêncio de novo. _

- Bolo muito bom, né? - Sakura realmente queria dar um tapa em si mesma.

Ele assentiu.

- Sim.

- É...

_Sakura, você é realmente... positivamente... absolutamente... patética. _

- Quais eram seus planos? – Syaoran perguntou do nada.

- Q-quê?

- Você está toda arrumada, - disse ele. – Eu sei que você não se vestiu assim só pra me seguir.

Sakura grunhiu:

- Pela ultima vez, eu não estava te seguindo.

- Se você está dizendo, gata.

- Para de me chamar de gata! – Sakura estava deixando a raiva subir-lhe a cabeça. – Eu só estava andando por aí.

Ela _estava _andando por aí, até decidir ir ver o que ele estava fazendo, e depois ela desistiu de ir dançar para desfrutar de um jantar relaxante, agradável de bolo de chocolate com seu companheiro de quarto. Então tecnicamente, ela não estava mentindo—estava apenas contando uma meia verdade. Uma mentirinha inocente era sempre bom, certo?

- Como sabia que eu estava naquele provador? – Sakura decidiu perguntar, ainda intrigada com o fato de que ele sequer sabia que era ela.

- Sakura, eu não sou idiota. Eu vi você debaixo da mesa na sorveteria, - ele respondeu com uma risada. Sakura sabia que sorveterias eram lugares diabólicos—eles não só vendiam produtos que iam direto para sua cintura e peso, eles também eram péssimos lugares para se esconder. – Então eu te vi na livraria, - ele prosseguiu. – E eu te vi de novo quando fui comprar café e em todo lugar no Shopping. No começo eu pensei que eu tinha ficado louco ou algo assim.

Ela meramente revirou os olhos:

- Então você resolveu ficar mais louco ainda e jogou uma lingerie no provador?

Syaoran riu.

- Eu não consegui resistir.

- E se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse lá dentro?

Ele deu de ombros e cortou outro pedaço de bolo para si mesmo.

- Daria na mesma, eu ia usar meu charme.

- Então você a empurraria pra dentro do provador e a abraçaria também? – Sakura não havia percebido que suas palavras estavam cheias de rancor e decepção até que elas saíram sem aviso. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e disse, - Acho que vou ir dormir.

Antes que ela pudesse dar outro passo, Syaoran segurou seu punho e a puxou para mais perto. Sakura tentou se soltar no inicio, mas percebeu que não ia adiantar então desistiu. Seus joelhos fraquejaram quando sentiu o hálito quente dele contra o dela. O espaço entre eles diminuía á cada segundo que passava até que ela sentiu o toque imperceptível dos lábios de Syaoran contra os dela—tão suave, assim como em seus sonhos. Só que isso era real, e ele estava _mesmo_ a beijando.

O cérebro de Sakura parou de trabalhar completamente. Sentiu um formigamento com o beijo dele.

Syaoran se afastou e gentilmente depositou um beijo em sua testa:

- E você disse que não era idiota. – disse ele.

- Syaoran...? – Sakura não sabia por quais perguntas começar. Ela tinha tantas que queria perguntar para ele. Por onde deveria começar?

- Se for uma pergunta idiota, não faça.

Ela ignorou esse efeito colateral da personalidade dele. Iria deixar Syaoran presunçoso se safar só dessa vez, porque ela só queria lidar com o homem diante dela naquele momento—aquele que tinha a respiração perto da sua numa batida de coração.

- Você... _gosta_ de mim?

- Eu te disse que se fosse uma pergunta idiota, não faça.

- Mas eu estou falando sério! – ela fez bico. – Então?

- Faça as contas, Sakura, - fora a resposta dele, e foi satisfatório o suficiente para ela.

Sakura sorriu.

- Pra sua informação, eu não sou muito boa em matemática. Meu pai teve que contratar quatro professores de reforço pra me ensinar divisão composta.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

- Por quê?

- Porque o quê?

- Por que você gosta de mim?

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dar a resposta dessa pergunta, - respondeu ele. – Eu nunca perguntei isso a uma garota antes, mas... Kinomoto Sakura, quer ser minha namorada?

E fora aí que as pernas de Sakura falharam completamente e ela começou a cair. Felizmente para ela, Syaoran a segurou e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. Era isso o que as pessoas queriam dizer com 'tirar os pés de uma mulher do chão'?

Sakura não tinha certeza se ele havia mesmo tirado seus pés do chão, mas ele definitivamente tirou _algo _dela.

- Você não está falando sério, está? – ela finalmente encontrou sua voz segundos depois.

- Você acha que eu iria brincar com algo assim?

- M-mas... – Sakura começou a gaguejar, sem ter certeza de como responder. Uma parte dela queria dizer sim, mas outra parte dizia que seria errado se ela dissesse sim. Ela estava noiva—comprometida a outro homem. Mesmo não conhecendo o rosto de seu futuro marido, estava mesmo assim prometida a outro homem. Seria injusto para Syaoran se ela concordasse em ser sua namorada. Mas também, não era injusto para ela?

- Sakura...? - ela olhou em seus olhos, tentando usar toda sua força de vontade para impedir-se de cair em um buraco mais fundo.

Era _impossível _resistir a ele. Era como que se ele estivesse _chamando_ por ela—parado ali e dizendo seu nome ternamente. _Droga._ Odiava o charme estúpido dele. Seu charme estúpido irresistível que a fez perder a cabeça em questão de dias.

O que ela deveria fazer—seguir as suas necessidade ou o que sabia ser a coisa "certa"?

As escolhas eram tão insensatas quanto eram difíceis de escolher. Afinal, Sakura sabia que fazendo a coisa "certa" era o importante, se ela fosse olhar nos olhos de seu pai de novo. Se seu querido pai descobrisse que sua filha estava tendo (ou ia ter) um caso quando estava noiva, ele provavelmente morreria de vergonha e a deserdaria. Então havia o problema com Syaoran.

Por outro lado, uma mulher tinha suas próprias necessidades. E Sakura sendo uma mulher—sendo ela uma mulher de verdade ou não, ela ainda era uma mulher—ela tinha suas necessidades também. Chame-a de egoísta, chame-a de mimada—mas a chame de mulher.

Era uma _necessidade. _

Além de necessidades, Sakura queria dizer "sim" principalmente porque se sentia completa com ele. Nunca havia antes se sentido assim por alguém. Mesmo não sabendo dizer o quanto gostava de Syaoran, ela podia dizer que gostava dele mais do que deveria. Sakura sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde, no futuro, se deixasse essa oportunidade passar.

- T-tem certeza de que isso é o que você quer? – ela se viu perguntando, com medo da resposta.

E se ele estivesse apenas brincando com ela? E se ele fosse rir a qualquer momento, dizendo que era só uma piada e que ela acreditou? E se... e se ele estava apenas procurando _diversão_?

Todas as possíveis respostas a assustavam. Ela sabia que gostava dele, mas gostava dele a ponto de se sentir magoada se tudo—suas palavras, charme e sentimentos—acabassem sendo nada mais que ar? Esperava não ter que descobrir.

Ele a assegurou com um sorriso gentil:

- Isso é um sim?

Sakura respirou fundo e pensou mais um pouco.

- Eu vou ganhar um aumento depois disso?

Syaoran riu e puxou-a para mais perto.

- Desculpe, mas não.

Sakura encostou-se nele.

_Porque isso, _ela pensou. _Parece ser o certo. _

* * *

**N/T: **Okay, aqui estou eu outra vez, (depois de um longo tempo), quem foi que disse que o tempo voa quando está se divertindo? (deve ser o sn do meu sensei) È? Diversão ...(xingando em japonês)... coisa nenhuma. E assim como nossa querida Sakura, matemática é o bane da minha existência. :x

Como vocês já devem saber, além de estar traduzindo Plumber, pretendo revisar a fic para possíveis erros de tradu (que está nas mãos da minha beta official—que já trabalhou ajudou muito em outras fics minhas).

Agora que eu tive um tempinho extra, além de me livrar de testes que vão me durar uma vida toda, resolvi dar um update aqui. Estando uma correria ultimamente com trabalho, facul, curso, etc... vou estar atualizando a fic aos poucos (junto com minha beta), então peço, se possível, tenham mais um pouco de paciência. Pretty please? (:

Admito, estava com outras idéias de fics, mas ultimamente, eu realmente não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever. O que é triste, sinto falta de deixar os personagens falarem comigo :p quem sabe um dia, né ? Enquanto isso, estamos aqui colados em APUE \o/

Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês acham desse cap. (e lembrem-se qqr recado estará sim sendo passado para Aesha).

Acho que no mais é só, além de pedir desculpas pela demora (vida real não é moleza infelizmente), queria dizer... sintam-se livres para deixar um alô no Facebook (:

Um grande abraço pra quem ainda está acompanhando aqui e até a próxima atualização! (L)

xoxo,

- Lay


	10. Chapter 10

**Apaixonada Por Um Encanador**

* * *

**Regra Número Dez:**

_É da natureza humana que quando alguém foi magoado no passado,_

_Você não quer magoá-la novamente. _

**oOo**

Sakura acordou na manhã seguinte com uma sensação estranha no estômago. Foi tudo um sonho? Ela lembrava algo sobre Syaoran pedindo ela para ser sua namorada e então... _Oh Kami-sama! Eu aceitei ser namorada dele! _

Ela estava ferrada.

_Hoeeeee!_

Ela enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, botando pra fora toda sua frustração.

- Sakura?

Ela olhou para a porta e viu seu _namorado_ em pé na soleira da porta com uma espátula na mão.

- Bom dia, - disse fracamente, forçando um sorriso.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

- O café-da-manhã já ta quase pronto.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente quando ele não estava mais á vista.

Será que ela já mencionou que _estava _ferrada?

Ela estava _muito _ferrada.

- Oh, Kami-sama... – lamentou-se.

Sakura decidiu que Deus era o mais cruel com ela porque lhe deu uma consciência defeituosa. Onde estava sua consciência estúpida quando mais precisava dela? Onde estava sua consciência estúpida quando ela decidiu esvaziar o apartamento de Syaoran? Se sua consciência a tivesse parado, como deveria—na qual não parou—então ela não teria que morar com ele. Se ela não estivesse morando com ele, não teria se apaixonado por ele. E se não tivesse se apaixonado por ele, então ela não estaria ali deitada, culpando Deus.

Culpe sua consciência.

zZz

Sakura apareceu na sala e, sentando no sofá, começou a observar Syaoran de perto, com atenção especial em tudo que ele fazia—desde virar os ovos, á lavar a louça e tudo o mais. Gostaria de saber o que estava passando na cabeça dele; mas até agora, ela não teve sorte.

Ao contrário dele, ela não tinha nascido com uma percepção extra-sensorial.

- Syaoran, quantos anos você tem exatamente? – ela se viu perguntando.

- Trinta e três. – ela quase engasgou ao ouvir sua resposta. Ele era doze anos mais velho que ela? – Idade importa?

- Não, m-mas...

Syaoran riu-se:

- Eu tenho vinte e cinco, Sakura.

Sakura suspirou de alivio. _Isso soa melhor—muito melhor. _

- Syaoran, sobre o que você disse ontem á noite, você tem certeza...? Digo... Nós estamos indo meio que rápido, nos conhecemos faz só uma semana e, de repente, estamos namorando? – Sakura começou a balbuciar, sem parar para respirar um momento. – Eu acordei hoje e tudo parecia um sonho para mim. Eu mal podia acreditar... Quer dizer... Eu nunca me imaginei ficando com um cara como você antes.

- Um cara como eu?

- Você é tipo um cachorro quente e pão que toda mulher sonha em ter!

Syaoran virou-se para lançar-lhe um olhar estranho.

Ok. Talvez ela não devesse ter usado _aquela _analogia.

Ele retirou o avental e foi até onde Sakura estava; segurando suas mãos entre as dele, sentou-se na frente dela:

- Eu não quero que você se sinta desconfortável, Sakura—só me diga o que você prefere fazer e eu vou respeitar sua decisão.

- Eu não me sinto _desconfortável,_ - Sakura disse. – É só que não estou acostumada em ter um namorado e tudo o mais no momento. Você é o meu primeiro, sabe... Digamos que eu só estou... err... nervosa sobre esse lance de namorar porque eu não tenho nenhuma experiência.

- Você é a minha primeira, também.

Sakura sorriu levemente quando se lembrou dessa pequena informação.

- Estou longe de ser como a primeira namorada que você pensava em ter, né?

Ele riu-se:

- Bom, você definitivamente está longe das meninas que eu costumo pegar.

Ah, é. Ele tinha que lembra-la que tinha dormido com muitas e tido vários casos. _Maraviha_.

_Anotação Mental: Força-lo a dizer o número de mulheres com quem ele 'já esteve' mais tarde... no futuro... _em breve.

- Mas você é especial, - Syaoran prosseguiu. – E é exatamente quem eu quero ter como minha primeira namorada.

Sakura meio que ficou olhando para ele com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Estava realmente comovida com sua resposta. Mas ela não tinha certeza do que fazer ou de como agir. Deveria abraçar ou beija-lo—como é que ele esperava que ela agisse?

O que ele pensaria se ela o abraçasse? Pensaria que ela não gostava dele o bastante ou algo assim? Era cedo demais para beija-lo? Afinal, eles só estavam juntos "oficialmente" fazia apenas seis ou sete horas. Por outro lado, ele já a beijou antes—mas isso significava que também poderia beija-lo?

Por que diabos relacionamentos tinham de ser tão complicados?

Quem em sã consciência inventou tais coisas como abraço, beijo e dar as mãos, afinal? Não poderiam ter se contentado em usarem apenas as expressões fáceis e simples, tal como "eu gosto de você" e "te amo"? Algumas pessoas simplesmente _amam_ complicar tudo.

- Se já terminamos de falar, - ele puxou-a com gentileza. – O café está esfriando.

Eles sentaram-se á mesa e começaram a comer o café da manhã em silêncio. Sakura o encarava toda vez que pensava que ele não estava prestando atenção. O silêncio a estava matando. Eles eram um casal. Não deveriam ter que comer em silêncio. Deveriam estar tendo conversas animadas! Mas era difícil ter uma conversa quando ela não tinha nada em mente.

_Hmm. Ele mastiga com o lado esquerdo, depois o direito, então o esquerdo de novo, e então ele engole. _

Ok. Por que ela estava prestando atenção no jeito que ele mastigava? Não pergunte.

Ela observou quando ele mordeu um pedaço de bacon. _Esquerda, direita, esquerda... e engole. _

Ele mordeu outro pedaço de bacon, e a rotina começou tudo de novo. Esquerda. Direita. Esquerda. Engole. Após alguns minutos só observando ele comer e admirando seu "modo de comer", Sakura descobriu um padrão no modo que ele bebia também.

_Uau_, ela pensou. Tudo que ele fazia tinha, tipo, um padrão ou algo assim.

Era meio que engraçado pra falar a verdade.

Sakura tentou fazer com que a vontade de rir passasse; mas, infelizmente, ela fracassou miseravelmente, chamando a atenção de seu companheiro. Syaoran olhou para ela estranhamente, suas sobrancelhas se escondendo por trás da franja que caia em seu rosto.

- D-desculpe, - ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Será que você poderia mastigar de novo... por favor?

E ela oficialmente perdeu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, - Syaoran largou o garfo. – Qual é a graça? Você estava olhando pra minha cara e tentando não rir.

- N-nada. – disse Sakura. – È que eu estava entediada com o silêncio.

- E você achou graça no meu rosto?

Ela sorriu inocentemente.

- Não é bem _no_ seu rosto...

- O que é que é tão engraçado para você?

- É sua mastigação, - Sakura respondeu, sentindo-se muito estúpida em contar isso á ele.

- Minha o quê?

- Sua mastigação, - ela repetiu. – Você meio que tem um padrão. Você mastiga do lado esquerdo, depois do lado direito, lado esquerdo de novo e engole. Você faz isso o tempo todo.

- E isso te divertiu?

- Por um tempo...

_Oh, Kami-sama... agora ele deve estar achando que eu sou esquisitona._

_Excelente. _

_Sua primeira namorada é uma aberração que observa sua mastigação. _

De todas as vezes que ela poderia ter agido de forma estúpida e maluca, tinha que ter escolhido para ser esquisita naquela manhã. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele começou a rir e voltou a comer seu café da manhã.

- É melhor você começar a comer para que eu possa encontrar algum tipo de padrão no seu modo de mastigar também. – disse ele.

Sakura deu uma risadinha.

- Boa sorte com isso.

- Eu vou encontrar um... uma hora.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar olhando para minha cara o tempo todo enquanto estou comendo?

Ele sorriu, malicioso.

- Ah, mas eu não acho que me importe de ficar olhando para você o tempo todo.

Sakura corou com a pequena insinuação por trás de seu comentário.

_Primeira anotação do Primeiro Dia sendo namorada de Li Syaoran: Ah, sim... ele definitivamente é sedutor._

zZz

- Bom dia. Em que posso ajuda-la hoje?

Sakura acompanhou Syaoran até a pequena padaria, se perguntando o porquê ele a levou lá. Depois do café da manhã, ele mencionou algo sobre "ter um primeiro encontro". Era _isso _que ele quis dizer com um primeiro encontro—ir á uma velha padaria do outro lado da rua?

- Syaoran, você está um pouco atrasado hoje, - disse a senhora. – Pensei que você não viria.

- Eu tive que esperar por alguém. – Sakura se sentiu constrangida quando ele lhe lançou um olhar, provocando-a. Quando ele disse que iriam num primeiro encontro, ela tinha que se arrumar—e tinha mesmo que se _arrumar_. Sakura demorou, no mínimo, mais ou menos meia hora para escolher algo bonito para vestir e aplicar maquiagem.

Quem foi que disse que ser mulher era fácil? _Não_ era nem um pouco fácil.

- Olá! Bem-vinda de volta, - a senhora lhe cumprimentou.

Sakura curvou-se educadamente.

- O-obrigada.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Syaoran perguntou.

- Eu estive aqui ontem quando você comprou o bolo, - Sakura respondeu. – Pensando bem... Era você o idiota que trombou em mim e saiu correndo!

- Era você? – Syaoran esfregou a parte detrás da cabeça, constrangido. – Oops.

Sakura bufou.

A senhora encarou os dois com uma expressão perdida no rosto. Syaoran colocou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Sakura e disse sorrindo:

- Essa é a Sakura. Ela é minha namorada.

Julgando pelo tom de voz que Syaoran estava usando, Sakura presumiu que ele respeitava muito a senhora e resolveu que deveria fazer o mesmo. Ela fez outra reverência—dessa vez com muito mais respeito.

- Ah, Syaoran, que noticia maravilhosa! – a mulher exclamou de felicidade, abraçando Sakura com afeto. – Syaoran, leve sua namorada pros fundos enquanto eu preparo o chá.

Sakura lançou um olhar para Syaoran, como que se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Te explico daqui a pouco, - ele sussurrou e a guiou para a porta dos fundos. Ela o seguiu até uma salinha aconchegante com várias fotos penduradas na parede. – Eu venho aqui todo Domingo de manhã para tomar chá com a Otaka-san, - ele disse. – Tem sido uma tradição desde que Meiling e eu voltamos para o país.

- Meiling também morou fora do país? – Sakura perguntou, enquanto olhava as fotos penduradas na parede.

- Lembra quando eu disse que ela era uma princesa fugitiva? – lembrou ele. – Fugiu de casa e me seguiu até o Japão.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha.

- Tenho que admirar a determinação dela. Essas fotos são de quando você era criança?

-Algumas foram tiradas antes da minha mãe e eu nos mudarmos para os Estados Unidos.

- Qual é a sua relação com a dona dessa padaria?

- Ela costumava ser minha babá, - respondeu. Sakura notou uma leve mudança em seu tom de voz. Ele já não soava tão feliz como estava momentos antes. – Ela esteve comigo na maior parte da minha infância, e tomou conta de mim após a morte da minha mãe. Ela se mudou de volta quando eu entrei para a faculdade.

- Ela é muito simpática, - disse Sakura. – Estou impressionada que ela esteja cuidando desse lugar sozinha.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, alguém de cabelos negros adentrou a sala correndo, gritando superexcitada:

- Obaa-san me disse que você trouxa sua namorada—Quem! Quem? QUEM?

- O-oi – ela cumprimentou, ansiosamente.

- V-vocês dois estão n-namorando? – a garota de cabelos negros parecia chocada. – S-sério?

Sakura assentiu. Syoaran segurou o rabo-de-cavalo de Meiling, antes que a garota pudesse tentar sufocar Sakura.

- Você está proibida de comer doces hoje, - disse ele. – Você está hiperativa demais pro meu gosto.

- Ele não é a pessoa mais esperta do mundo? – Meiling comentou, e os primos começaram uma discussão amigável.

Sakura decidiu ignora-los e voltar a observar as fotos na parede. Ela tentou conter as risadinhas enquanto olhava uma das fotos da infância de Syaoran. Ele passou por várias mudanças desde que ele era criança—apesar de tudo, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar enigmático que ela não conseguia entender. A maioria das fotos eram dele com sua babá; havia algumas dele com Meiling também. Ela realmente não havia mudado em nada com o passar dos anos. Ainda usava o cabelo em dois rabos-de-cavalo e a mesma expressão cheia de vida.

Todas as fotos intrigavam Sakura, mas, uma em particular, chamou sua atenção. Posicionado em cima de uma pequena mesa bem no canto da sala, estava uma foto moldurada de Syaoran e uma mulher, quem Sakura julgava ser a mãe dele. O que mais a havia surpreendido na foto, era o fato de que Syaoran e sua mãe estavam parados, á pelo menos, meio metro longe um do outro. Ela não sentiu nenhum calor entre eles, e os olhos de Syaoran estavam mais escuros do que o de costume. Não havia sorriso algum em seu rosto, e tampouco no rosto de sua mãe.

Por um momento, Sakura sentiu como que se eles estivessem _presos_ dentro de si mesmos. Nunca havia visto Syaoran com aquela expressão antes—o Syaoran que conhecia estava sempre sorrindo ou flertando. Seria esse o outro lado dele?

- O chá está pronto! – Otaka-san adentrou a sala, carregando uma bandeja enorme, depositando as xicaras de chá e pratos com doces na mesa. – É tão bom te ver por aqui, Sakura.

Sakura sorriu educadamente e sentou-se ao lado de Syaoran a mesa.

- Obrigada por me receber. Espero que não seja muito incomodo.

Meiling riu pelo nariz:

- Ah, pode parar com toda essa polidez! Você não precisa ficar puxando saco da Obaa-san só porque está namorando o Syaoran.

O comentário fez Meiling levar um tapa ambos de seu primo e Otaka-san.

- Eu disse á seus pais que eles não deveriam ter te mimado tanto.

- Eu não sou mimada! – a de cabelos negros fez bico.

Syaoran enfiou uma rosquinha na boca dela.

- Isso deve te manter em silêncio por pelo menos cinco segundos.

- Eles agem como crianças o tempo todo. – Otaka-san dirigiu-se a Sakura.

- Há quanto tempo você tem esse lugar? – Sakura perguntou, olhando ao redor. – Tem um ar agradável de antiguidade.

A senhora sorriu e disse:

- Eu moro nesse lugar desde que eu me entendo por gente. O negócio passou da minha bisavó para os meus avós, então para os meus pais e então para a minha geração. – houve uma longa pausa e antes dela prosseguir: - E então eu passarei os negócios para Syaoran, para que ele continue com a tradição.

Houve um silêncio mortal, exceto pela voz de Syaoran:

- Simplesmente venda o lugar. – disse ele, impassível.

- Eu não farei tal coisa! – a senhora exclamou imediatamente, indignada que ele sequer tenha sugerido algo do tipo.

Syaoran não disse nada após isso e ninguém mais se atreveu. Sakura permanecia desconfortavelmente sentada, olhando de Syaoran para Otaka-san, sentindo a tensão como ondas no ar.

O silencio continuava a preencher o ambiente e Sakura sequer ousou puxar qualquer tipo de assunto, temendo acabar dizendo alguma coisa errada. Num minuto, todos estavam sorrindo e bebendo chá; e no outro, eles estavam encarando os pés ou o teto—seria os objetos assim tão interessantes?

A tensão se amenizou um pouco quando Syaoran pediu licença após receber uma ligação de Yue, pedindo que ele concertasse sua TV a cabo. Sakura ofereceu-se para ir com ele, mas ele disse que deixaria as mulheres para conversarem em paz—não que _houvesse_ qualquer tipo de conversa rolando. Otaka-san também saiu momentos depois, dizendo que tinha que ir cuidar da loja.

- Sinto muito por isso, - disse a única que permaneceu. – Você deve ter se sentido bem desconfortável com isso, né?

Sakura sorriu levemente:

- Só um pouco. Você se importa se eu perguntar o que foi que houve?

- Syaoran e eu passamos por aqui todo Domingo de manhã para beber chá com Otaka-san—ele provavelmente já deve ter te contado isso. – Sakura concordou com a cabeça. – Otaka-san é a vó verdadeira de Syaoran, mas ele se recusa a chamá-la de 'obaa-san'. Não é que ele se _recuse_ a reconhecê-la como avó. É só que ele não consegue aceitar isso... ainda. A mãe de Syaoran—minha tia—ficou grávida quando estava namorando o pai dele...

- Então ele a deixou, certo?

Meiling concordou lentamente.

- Otaka-san forçou seu filho a deixar a mãe de Syaoran após descobrir sobre a gravidez. Os pais da Tia a deserdaram, dizendo que ela era uma desgraça para a família e ela teve que cuidar do filho, sozinha. O pai de Syaoran morreu um ano depois. Após sua morte, Otaka-san mostrou-se disposta em acolher Syaoran e sua mãe, mas ela deixou claro que jamais a aceitaria como nora, ou a criança como neta. Ela disse que estava meramente fazendo caridade ao aceita-los, porque estava sentindo pena.

- Mas então ela aprendeu a amá-lo?

- Sim... muito.

- Quando ele descobriu a verdade?

- Após a morte da mãe dele. Ela morreu quando ele tinha quinze anos.

- Aquela ali é a mãe dele? – Sakura apontou para a foto em cima da mesa.

Meiling assentiu, sorrindo.

- Ela não era linda?

- Por que eles estão tão...? – Sakura não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa para terminar o que ela queria dizer.

- Distantes? – a outra garota deu uma mãozinha. – Ela era mais como uma instrutora do que uma figura materna para Syaoran. Era bem rigorosa com ele. Enquanto crescia, Syaoran a via como uma figura de autoridade, mas ele também a respeitava—e mesmo ele negando, ele a amava. Após a morte da mãe dele, Syaoran se sentiu perdido por muito tempo... Ele não sabia o que fazer da vida porque não havia ninguém para dar-lhe ordens ou dizer á ele que passo dar ou quantos.

- Não ajudou muito quando ele descobriu a verdade, né?

- É... – disse Meiling. – Ele perdoou a avó, mas não conseguia aceitar o fato de que as atitudes dela separaram seus pais.

- Se eu não tivesse escutado essas palavras saírem da sua boca hoje, eu nunca teria pensado que a vida dele tivesse sido assim tão difícil.

- Syaoran percorreu um longo caminho para chegar onde ele está hoje... Sakura, posso te pedir um favor?

Sakura sorriu amigavelmente e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Eu já vi ele ser magoado antes, e eu amo esse primo meu... – a garota disse lentamente. – Por favor, Sakura...

Sakura não tinha certeza aonde ela queria chegar:

- Meiling...?

- Me prometa que você não irá magoá-lo... _por favor. _

* * *

Até a próxima atualização, pessoal. :)

xoxo - L


	11. Chapter 11

**Apaixonada por um Encanador  
**

* * *

Regra Número Onze:  
_Ter um caso é bem mais difícil do que parece._  
_É só perguntar para Sakura._

Qual seria a coisa certa a dizer?

Sakura se perguntava enquanto olhava pela janela, não escutando nada que seu companheiro estava dizendo. Sua mente ficava repassando as palavras de Meiling. O pedido dela havia causado um alvoroço na cabeça de Sakura, não queria fazer promessas que sabia que não poderia cumprir. Sakura sabia perfeitamente bem lá o fundo que seria impossivel de manter aquela promessa, porque ela já estava mentindo para Syaoran.

Ele iria ficar magoado de qualquer jeito. Magoa-lo era inevitável, mas Sakura não queria. Ela sabia que ao aceitar ser namorada de Syaoran certos problemas acompanhariam, mas ela nunca considerou as consequências como algo importante antes.

- Sakura, você está me escutando?

Ela saiu de seus devaneios:

- Q-quê?

Syaoran tirou os olhos da estrada por um momento e a encarou.

- O que há de errado? Você está assim desde que saimos da padaria.

- Desculpe, - ela disse baixinho. - Eu só estou pensando em algumas coisas. Sobre o que você estava falando?

- Para onde você quer ir primeiro?

- Para onde eu quero ir primeiro... pra quê?

- Você estava me ignorando completamente, não estava? - Sakura sorriu culpada. - Pro nosso encontro. - ele respondeu, mas acrescentou depressa, - A não ser que você não queira ir.

- Não é bem isso que eu quis dizer. Que tal irmos ao cinema?

- Para o cinema então.

Sakura respirou fundo e ficou o observando por um tempo. Só de olhar para ele a fazia se corroer de dentro pra fora... ou seria outra coisa?

zZz

Sakura olhava para a tela com espanto enquanto tentava impedir que seus olhos saltassem para fora. Ela rapidamente levou uma mão aos olhos e se virou para seu companheiro, se perguntando se ele estaria tão disconfortável com o filme quanto ela estava. Não estava surpresa ao notar que Syaoran parecia estar curtindo o filme. Na verdade, ele estava curtindo mais do que só o filme. Syaoran desviou os olhos da tela e olhou para Sakura, meio sem jeito, quando ela tirou a jaqueta e entregou para ele.

- Se você precisar ir ao banheiro, eu posso te contar os detalhes quando você voltar.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha ao notar que ele estava constrangido. Tinha que admitir, Syaoran ficava uma gracinha quando corava-e sua fofura tinha um certo charme irresistível. E bem quando Sakura pensava que tinha o controle...

- Você tem uma escolha bem interessante de filmes. - ele comentou malicioso.

- Olha. Eu não sabia que era pornô. - Sakura retrucou.

Como é que ela poderia saber que era um filme pornô? Todos os outros filmes estavam esgotados, e francamente, quantas pessoas iam, de fato, ao cinema ás onze e alguma coisa da manhã? Eles não tinham que trabalhar ou ir em algum outro lugar nesse belo Domingo a tarde? _Nossa_! As igrejas estavam abertas a essa hora, não estavam? Essas pessoas deveriam estar se conectando com Deus, não assistindo pessoas se conectando.

Espera aí... Ela estava falando sobre as outras pessoas ou ela e Syaoran?

E falando de seu autodenominado _namorado_-o mínimo que ele poderia ter feito era ter avisado que o filme que ela escolheu aleatoriamente era um bendito filme pornô. Sakura apostava que ele tinha ficado _animado _quando ela escolheu o filme. Aparentemente, ele estava realmente satisfeito com o filme já que o coelhinho dele estava pulando que nem doido assim que a primeira cena começou. Estava quicando animado em seu cercadinho, só esperando pela oportunidade de sair e ir brincar com outros coelhinhos.

_Não, espera._ Sakura pensou. _Isso não soou nem um pouco bem._

Ela beliscou-se para voltar a realidade, mas se arrependeu na mesma hora porque voltou bem na hora do clímax do filme. Isso significava muito; considerando que era um filme _pornô_.

_Isso aí_. Todos os coelhinhos ali na sala estavam pulando.

Sakura quase morreu de mortificação quando o filme acabou-não conseguia acreditar que havia gastado oito dólares pra ver aquela porcaria! Bom... _tecnicamente,_foi Syoaran quem pagou pelos ingressos e tudo o mais. Mas mesmo assim, ao invés de ter desperdiçado dezesseis dólares para assistir um lixo que ela não entendia nem um pouco, eles poderiam ter dividido um "Sundae Luxuoso para Casais" na sorveteria. Doze sabores diferentes de sorvete com uma deliciosa calda de chocolate quente e cobertura de caramelo, chantilly de um lado, jujubas e uma cereja em cima-isso sim teria sido bom.

Quanto ao filme de pornô?

_Anotação mental: Evite filmes que tenham um X no poster, especialmente XXX._

- O filme foi bom. - Syaoran comentou quando estavam no balcão de alimentação do cinema.

Sakura riu com desdém.

- Está falando sério? Eu não entendi nada do enredo!

Syaoran riu-se.

- Esse foi seu primeiro filme pornô, não foi? - ele sorriu quando viu as bochechas dela corarem levemente. - Filmes de pornô não possuem o tipo de enredo que você veria em filmes normais. Eles têm trama, só que são bem vagas e normalmente é compensado pelas cenas de sexo.

- Bem, e você é um expert e tanto, não é? - Sakura zombou.

- Eriol e eu estudamos sobre isso nos velhos tempos. - ele sorriu... de novo.

- É por isso que ele é tão...? - Sakura não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa para descrever a condição de Eriol. Chamá-lo de pervertido era um pouco demais-ele não chegava a tanto... ainda.

Syaoran riu.

- Ele não é um cara ruim. Por quê você odeia ele tanto?

- Eu não_ odeio _ele, - Sakura disse.

- Então o que você sente?

- Eu só o detesto muito mesmo.

- E isso significa que você odeia ele. - Syaoran constatou o óbvio.

_Segunda anotação do Primeiro Dia sendo namorada de Li Syaoran: Sakura não gostar de Syaoran inteligente._

Sakura suspirou.

- Se eu te contar... me _promete_, - ela o encarou bem nos olhos. -... que você não irá repetir para ele o que eu te disser.

- Eu não direi a ele uma palavra.

- Foi no primeiro Natal depois que ele e Tomoyo se conheceram, - Sakura começou a contar a história lentamente. - A empresa em que Tomoyo trabalha dá uma festa todo o ano para comemorar. Eu sou convidada todos os anos porque eu sou cliente regular. Tomoyo levou o Eriol naquele ano, e o cara ficou bêbado depois que uns dos colegas de trabalho da Tomoyo tentaram tirar uma onda com ele. Sobrou pra mim vigia-lo enquanto Tomoyo levou uma eternidade para se despedir do chefe.

- Eriol estava bêbado... ele fez alguma coisa? - Syaoran indagou. - Quero dizer... é por isso que você odeia ele? ... Porque ele fez algo...?

- Não! - Sakura gritou em horror só de pensar em Eriol a tocando. - Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Mas se você for se precipitar, por favor, pense em lindos arco íris e nuvens fofinhas no céu. Enfim... eu estava dizendo que eu tive que tomar conta dele. E eu suponho que ele disse algo que me incomoda até hoje.

- O que ele disse?

Sakura fez um gesto para que ele se aproximasse; no qual ele o fez:

- _Puxa, Sakura. Eu estou encostado em você ou em uma parede_? - Syaoran caiu na risada, lágrimas formando em seus olhos enquanto ele segurava a barriga. Sakura estreitou os olhos e o fulminou com os olhos. - Isso não é engraçado!

Ele parou de rir e disse:

- É por_ isso _que você odeia ele?

Ela sabia que não devia ter contato pra ele.

- Ele tocou num assunto que eu considero sensível. É normal eu pensar mal dele depois disso.

Syaoran começou a rir de novo.

- Eu acho que nunca ri tanto assim antes. Você tem que dar crédito para o Eriol por conseguir falar uma coisa dessas quando está bêbado.

- Ha-ha. Pode rir, Sr. Li. - Sakura agarrou sua bolsa em cima da mesa e afastou sua cadeira para trás. - Vamos considerar esse encontro encerrado.

- Sakura, espera! - ele a chamou. - Tudo bem... não foi engraçado. - disse ao alcançá-la.

- Você não está falando sério.

Syaoran suspirou.

- Eu irei pessoalmente chutar a bunda dele por você, ok?

- Posso dar o primeiro chute?

- Claro, pode dar o primeiro chute.

- Eu te desculpo.

Ele sorriu malicioso e envolveu Sakura com os braços:

- Eu nunca disse que sentia muito.

_Droga._ Ela realmente não gostava do Li Syaoran esperto... ele era astuto demais. Ou seria por _isso _que ela gostava dele?

- Syaoran, aqui não. As pessoas estão vendo!

Ele percorreu as mãos pelas costas dela lentamente.

- E...?

Sakura reconheceu dois rostos familiares vindo em direção a eles. Ela rapidamente agarrou Syaoran pela não e se escondeu atrás da primeira coisa que lhe passou pela mente. Syaoran lançou um olhar estranho para ela, mas ela não estava prestando atenção nele. Estava ocupada demais vigiando as amigas. O que é que elas sequer estavam fazendo ali?

- Não é atoa que a Tomoyo recomendou o filme... - dizia uma delas, Naoko. - Chicaru disse que ela também viu o filme com o Takashi antes.

- Eu não entendi nada, - a outra amiga, Rika, comentou. - Por quê ele pediu para ela posar?

- Rika, você é que nem a Sakura! - Naoko disse. - Tão ignorante sobre essas coisas. Ele pinta quadros de pessoas nuas e por isso...

Sakura não conseguia mais ouvir o que Naoko estava dizendo porque elas estavam se afastando, mas não era preciso escutar mais para saber qual era o filme do qual elas estavam falando_. Isso mesmo_. O dito filme pornô que ela e Syaoran assistiram no primeiro encontro deles.

- Aah... então é por isso que ele tinha pedido pra moça posar pra ele! - ela não tinha percebido que havia exclamado em voz alta.

Syaoran a encarou de forma estranha.

- Você não sabia que ele era um artista?

- Diferente de você, Li, eu não_ estudei _pornô antes. - Sakura mostrou a língua para ele de brincadeira.

Ele apenas sorriu diante o comportamento dela antes de erguer uma sobrancelha:

- Sakura... eu não estava prestes a te beijar? - ele perguntou e ela assentiu, se sentindo acanhada. - Me diz uma coisa... por quê estamos agachados atrás de uma lixeira?

Sakura só queria impedir que suas amigas vissem eles juntos; ela não tinha reparado aonde estava se escondendo. A lixeira parecia ser um ótimo lugar para se esconder momentos atrás, mas por quê a ideia parecia ser horrível depois que alguns minutos se passaram?

- Porque eu quero... err... me abaixar e colocar a mão na massa? – ela riu nervosamente. _Sacou?_ Eles estavam abaixados e atrás de uma lata de lixo. _Ah, dane-se_. Ela não nasceu para ser comediante, ta bom?

zZz

_Terceira anotação do Primeiro Dia sendo namorada de Li Syaoran: Nunca mais fazer piados que ele possa interpretar como explicitas e "estimulantes"._

Vejamos bem... como foi o dia da Sakura?

Após saírem do cinema, Syaoran e Sakura caminharam um pouco e acabaram parando numa sorveteria para comprar um milkshake. Se Sakura fosse esperta, teria sido capaz de adivinhar o que poderia acabar acontecendo—mas infelizmente, ela não adivinhou. Após tomarem o milkshake, eles caminharam mais um quarteirão e passaram por uma barraquinha de cachorro quente. Sakura mencionou que estava com fome, mas Syaoran declarou que tinha algo melhor para lhe dar. _Outra_ bendita insinuação.

Sakura o chamou de safado. Ele disse que estava apenas agindo como _homem._

Syaoran escolheu um restaurante de luxo para almoçarem e eles comeram a comida e desfrutaram do entretenimento oferecido pelo restaurante. Após pagar a conta, Syaoran perguntou a Sakura se ela gostaria de mais algum entretenimento. No que acabou levando a...

- Syaoran, p-para... e se alguém v-ver a gente? – Sakura protestou enquanto Syaoran praticamente a arrastava para o banheiro dos homens. – N-não podemos f-fazer isso aqui!

- E por que não? Restaurantes caros só são bons se os banheiros forem uteis também. – ele disse, a encarando com luxuria nos olhos. – Seu comentário causou uma reação, Sakura... pela forma que esse dia começou...

Sakura engoliu em seco.

_Hoee._

_Eu sabia que a situação do Eriol era contagiosa!_

- Sakura, olha para mim... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu não irei fazer nada que você não queira. Me diga quando você quiser para... tudo bem?

Ela sorriu e assentiu antes de se beijarem de novo, cheios de desejo. Quando seus lábios de fato se encontraram, Sakura sentia uma paixão que refletia direto em sua alma. A língua de Syaoran pressionava contra a sua enquanto revezaram em explorar a boca do outro. Seguido de outro beijo, depois o terceiro e então o quarto. Sakura percebeu que estava encostando contra a parede, e Syaoran começou a deixar uma trilha de beijos até chegar a sua clavícula.

_Terceira anotação do Primeiro Dia sendo namorada de Li Syaoran: Caramba. Ele é bom. _

Arrepios percorreram a coluna de Sakura quando Syaoran escorregou a mão para debaixo de sua blusa, obtento contato de pele contra pele, fazendo a sentir um formigamento por dentro.

- Syaoran... – ela disse ofegante.

Ele lhe deu um selinho nos lábios e disse:

- Tudo bem... – ele a beijou novamente. – É só me dizer, - e a beijou de novo. – se você quer que eu pare.

E mais um beijo.

_Céus._

Uma garota só era capaz de suportar até certo ponto...

Sakura se pressionou contra ele em um beijo intenso. Ela deixou escapar um som de surpresa ao sentir algo pressionando em sua pélvis. _Oh-uh, _ela pensou, _Coelhinho mau. Pra baixo coellinho. Pra baixo._

Certo, o coelhinho não estava obedecendo.

Eles pularam de susto quando ouviram a porta abrir com um estrondo. Syaoran rapidamente a puxou para uma das cabines e Sakura percebeu que estavam grudados um no outro. Ela se mexeu em seus braços, desconfortável, e se afastou um pouco dando a ele tempo para _se acalmar. _

- Tem certeza que deveríamos estar fazendo isso aqui? – uma voz de mulher perguntou.

- Restaurantes caros só são bons se os banheiros forem uteis também. – uma voz masculina respondeu.

Sakura revirou os olhos e encarou Syaoran. – Todos caras pensam igual, hein? – sussurrou para ele.

- Shh. – foi tudo que ele disse.

- Takashi! – a garota exclamou. – Você é tão mau.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram quando percebeu de quem se tratava. Em que mundo pequeno ela vivia.

_Hoeee!_

Ela começou a massagear as têmporas para se acalmar. Não ajudou muito quando seus amigos começaram a ficar cada vez mais altos. _Oh, Kami-sama..._ Parece que o Eriol e a Tomoyo não são os únicos a ter um apetite incontrolável. O que parecia ser minutos, acabou se tornando meia hora, e então uma. Syaoran se assentou em um dos vasos com a tampa abaixada, com Sakura sentada em seu colo. Sakura não ousou fazer um piu com medo de que fossem pegos por eles-isso teria sido um pesadelo.

Ninguém mais sabia que Sakura estava noiva, exceto pela sua família e a Tomoyo, nem o Eriol sabia sobre isso. Se Chiharu visse Sakura no banheiro dos homens , ela contaria para as outras meninas, umas delas sendo a Tomoyo. A notícia uma hora ia acabar chegando em sua cunhada, pelo fato de Nakuru conhecer todo mundo. Então ela contaria para o seu marido, que iria repassar o que ouviu para o seu pai, e a sua vida estaria acaba no dia seguinte.

- Caramba. Quanto tempo eles vão levar? – Syaoran resmungou baixinho. – Quem é retardado o suficiente para fazer isso em um banheiro público?

Sakura revirou os olhos para si mesma.

_Hmm... oi? ..._ _A GENTE! _Ela queria gritar para ele, mas se conteve.

Sakura podia apostar que Deus estava olhando para eles e rindo dela naquele exato momento.

_Anotação mental: Fazer uma visita a Deus e ter uma boa conversa com ele. _

Ambos acabaram conseguindo escapar do banheiro quanto Takashi e Chiharu estavam ocupados com suas atividades juvenis. Eles fizeram um favor ao casal e colocaram um aviso na porta "Cuidado com os Coelhinhos". Estavam rindo histericamente quando saíram do restaurante, fazendo piados sobre o recente acontecimento.

- Pra onde você quer ir agora?

- Que tal ao shopping?

Sakura decidiu escolher o que era mais seguro. O shopping era um lugar enorme, e a maioria das pessoas iam lá no fim de semana. Então as chances de Sakura se encontrar com alguém conhecido eram bem vagas, certo?

zZz

_Anotação mental: Pule a conversa e vá logo esganar Deus quando vê-lo._

- Sakura?

_Droga!_

Sakura xingou mentalmente e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente: soltou a mão de Syaoran e o empurrou para o mais longe possível. Ela se virou e caminhou em direção do casal com um sorriso doce no rosto.

- O-oi... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu quem deveria te perguntar isso!

- Fazendo comprar. – Sakura respondeu.

- Sozinha? – olhos escuros a encararam ceticamente.

Sakura abriu uma carranca para ele:

- Você não deveria estar em uma viajem de dois dias?

- Eu voltei um dia antes do planejado, - ele respondeu. – Sua vez de responder.

- Eu não tenho que te responder nada. – Sakura retrucou de maneira infantil numa tentativa de fazê-lo sair de seu pé.

O homem de cabelos negros sorriu malicioso, antes de se virar para sua namorada:

- Você disse que queria conhecer aquele amigo que eu apresentei para a Sakura, certo?

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram com aquelas palavras. Ele não se atreveria!

Tomoyo assentiu animadamente. _Oh, Kami-sama..._ Sakura pensou. _Estou ferrada._

"_Hoeeee!"_ Sakura entrou em pânico quando lembrou de que o havia emburrado imprudentemente em uma lixeira. Ela voltou correndo para onde eles estavam juntos e o encontrou deitado no chão, coberto de lixo. – Eu sinto muito!

- Por Deus, Syaoran! – Eriol exclamou quando viu seu amigo. – O que aconteceu?

- Você quer dizer ... que esse é o seu amigo? – Tomoyo quis saber, encarando Syaoran de cima a baixo antes de soltar uma risadinha. – Oiii... você tinha razão, Sakura. Ele com certeza é uma gracinha.

- Tomoyo! – Sakura e Eriol guincharam ao mesmo tempo.

- Eriol, seja um bom amigo e me compra uma peça de roupa. – Syaoran se levantou e olhou para si mesmo em desgosto. – Eu estarei no banheiro. – ele se preparou para ir, mas não antes de se virar para Sakura e sussurrar roucamente:

- E quanto a você, minha cara, falaremos sobre sua _punição _mais tarde.

Ele deu lhe um selinho e saiu andando.

Sakura queria morrer bem ali por dois motivos. Primeiro: Syaoran acabou de beijá-la na frente de Tomoyo—isso significava que estava tudo revelado. Segundo: _Minha nossa_. Ele era irresistível.

- AI MEU DEUS! – Tomoyo gritou em seu tom mais alto quando os meninos estavam longe. – SAKURA!

- Eu sei... – Sakura suspirou baixinho.

- E... então? – sua amiga a puxou para um banco e ambas sentaram-se. – Me conta tudo—_tudo _mesmo.

- Ele me pediu para ser namorada dele, – Sakura começou a dizer. – E eu meio que disse "sim"... e agora estamos namorando.

- Desde...

- Quando? Desde a noite passada.

- Como que...

- Começou.. teve inicio...desenvolveu-se? Começou desde que passei a morar com ele, eu suponho...

- Ele sabe que você está...

- Noiva? Ainda não contei pra ele.

- Então você está basicamente...

- Mentindo pra ele? Sim, eu sei.

- Quando você vai...

- Contar pra ele? Eu não sei. Que foi? – Sakura perguntou quando Tomoyo de repente cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

- Para de me interromper!

- F-foi mal...

- Então o que você vai fazer?

Sakura suspirou novamente:

- Eu não sei... Eu gosto dele. Muito mesmo.

Tomoyo deixou escapar seu grito já conhecido, seguido por um "Kawaii". Sakura começou a contar sobre sua conversa com Meiling, mas deixando de fora as partes que ela pensou que Syaoran não gostaria que ela contasse. Ela acabou contando a sua amiga sobre a promessa que havia, _ligeiramente,_ feito para Meiling.

- Você prometeu a ela que não o magoaria? Sakura!

- Ela estava tão triste! – Sakura protestou. – E eu estava me sentindo culpada em mentir pra ele!

- Então o que você irá fazer?

- Eu vou contar pra ele a verdade quando for a hora certa, - Sakura disse. – E eu espero que nenhum de nós se apegue um ao outro. Talvez... se não envolvermos nossos sentimentos, então ninguém sairá magoado.

- E o que vai acontecer, - sua amiga quis saber. – Se esse sentimento virar amor?

_Especialmente os meus sentimentos_.

* * *

Oi pessoas!

Gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pelo atraso (e bota atraso nisso, né).

Mas é que a situação tem andando MUITO instável ultimamente. Eu deveria ter postado a atualização antes, mas tive problemas com meu PC e tive que literalmente recomeçar a tradução do zero. Foi difícil. Não pelo fato de ser um texto longo, mas porque me falta o tempo mesmo, infelizmente... porque eu realmente gosto de trabalhar com traduções... principalmente a história super mega criativa da Aesha. =)

Bom, espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês, e minha nossa, quanto tempo! Espero ouvir de vocês logo.

Ah, tentei vasculhar meu cérebro para encontrar uma boa alternativa de tradução para _get down and dirty_ , mas não consegui pensar em nada, então se estiver um pouco fora de contexto... sorry guys!

Tentarei atualizar aqui de novo o mais breve possível; primeiro, assim que passar as provas e eu conseguir respirar um pouco, e segundo: estarei dando uma olhada nos capítulos anteriores para checar typos, etc.

Até a próxima, pessoal!

Grande abraços para vocês!

Lay~


	12. Chapter 12

**Apaixonada por um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Doze:

_Dizem que quando você faz parte do círculo,_

_Ás vezes você não consegue ver as coisas claramente._

**oOo**

- Talvez nós devêssemos dar a eles uma mesa de sinuca – Sakura comentou enquanto folheava uma revista catalogo, procurando pelo presente perfeito para dar ao Eriol e a Tomoyo.

Syaoran grunhiu exasperado. Envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura de Sakura enquanto estavam sentados confortavelmente no sofá.

- Você sabe que vai ser um desperdício do nosso dinheiro. Eu não sei quanto à sua amiga, mas Eriol tem um apetite bastante _feral._

- Confie em mim, - Sakura suspirou. – A Tomoyo leva metade dos créditos. É preciso _duas_ pessoas para fazer isso.

Syaoran riu.

- Por que temos que ir juntar na casa deles? Não devíamos deixar eles comemorarem o aniversário deles sozinhos?

- Eu também não estou feliz em ter que ver cara _dele_ por várias horas. – Ela suspirou e recostou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu acho que nem vou conseguir engolir minha comida.

- É só fechar os olhos e mastigar.

- Claro... Como se isso fosse adiantar! – ela zombou. – Então o que vamos dar de presente para eles?

- Eles vão acabar fazendo sexo de qualquer forma, então por que não damos a eles camisinhas?

Os olhos de Sakura quase saltaram para fora:

- Você está falando sério?

- E por que não? – ele deu de ombros, indiferente. – Camisinhas são baratas. O presente perfeito para um casal sexualmente ativo.

- O que eles vão pensar da gente?

- Vão pensar que somos ótimos amigos, e que só estamos pensando no bem deles. Afinal, não queremos que eles façam algo que depois não vão ter como consertar.

Sakura suspirou. O que ele disse _fazia_ sentido.

- Tem uma loja de conveniência na esquina, - ela disse. – Não demore muito.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

- Vai sentir minha falta, é?

- Acho difícil. – Sakura riu com desdém. – Eu só não quero me atrasar. Agora _vai!_

Syaoran a soltou relutantemente e saiu.

Depois que ele saiu, Sakura jogou a revista de catalogo na mesa e foi até o banheiro. Ela abriu o armário para pegar seu kit de maquiagem e acabou vislumbrando sua figura no espelho. Ela riu-se consigo mesma, percebendo o quão ridiculamente engraçada estava, usando a blusa de Syaoran. Havia descoberto há uma semana atrás que usar roupa de homem (mas não de _qualquer homem)_ era m_uito_ mais confortável do que usar pijamas.

Syaoran encorajou Sakura a usar qualquer roupa dele que ela quisesse.

Era _estranho_, mas ao mesmo tempo era adorável.

Duas semanas.

Eles estavam namorando já fazia duas semanas.

Duas longas semanas maravilhosas.

Apesar do fato de Syaoran ser um mistério para Sakura, ela sentia que estava começando a conhecer ele melhor—o v_erdadeiro_ ele. Eles se divertiam juntos. Muito mesmo. Na verdade, Sakura nunca havia se sentido assim com outro cara. Claro, ela já teve paixonites antes. E apesar dela não ter experiência alguma com namoros, ela sabia que isso—o que isso era—não era apenas uma paixonite. Era _diferente_.

Ser a namorada de Syaoran era como andar em uma montanha russa.

Ela nunca sabia o que a estaria esperando na descida ou na próxima volta.

- Já vou! – Sakura correu para ir atender a porta quando escutou a campainha tocar. – Não me diga que você esquecer as chaves... – ela parou no meio da sentença quando percebeu que não era Syaoran quem estava na porta.

Ela sorriu como quem se desculpava.

- Posso ajuda-lo?

- O dono do prédio disse que eu encontraria Li Syaoran aqui. – o homem de cabelos negros disse.

- Ele deu uma saída há alguns minutos atrás. Gostaria de entrar e aguardar? – Sakura perguntou. O homem assentiu com a cabeça e Sakura deu passagem para que ele passasse. – Gostaria se algo para beber?

- Água, por favor. – ele caminhou um pouco pela sala, observando os quadros pendurados na parede. – Se importa se eu perguntar qual é a sua conexão com o Syaoran? – o homem perguntou quando Sakura lhe entregou o como com água.

Sakura sorriu:

- Eu sou a secretária dele.

- Ele mora com a secretária?

Ela riu nervosa, preferindo não entrar em muitos detalhes. O homem percebeu e apenas sorriu, voltando a olhar os quadros.

- Como você o conhece? – Sakura quis saber.

- Eu sou um colega dele.

- Você também é encanador?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça antes de olhar para seu relógio:

- Sabe me dizer que horas eu posso encontra-lo?

- Ele já deve estar voltando. Ele só foi numa loja de conveniência aqui perto para comprar uma coisa. – Sakura respondeu.

E como se essa fosse sua deixa, Syaoran adentrou pela porta como que se um cachorro o estivesse perseguindo.

- Na loja de conveniência não tinha mais nenhuma camisi—epa—Taguchi!

Um sorriso astuto surgiu no rosto do homem:

- O que você estava dizendo, Syaoran?

- Taguchi, não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Desde quando você fica tão tímido em admitir sua vida sexual?

O rosto de Sakura estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. E definitivamente não ajudava em nada quando ela lembrou que só estava usando a blusa de Syaoran. Ela rapidamente se escondeu atrás de Syaoran, se sentindo envergonhada por ter aberto a porta sem calças.

H_oe._

A vida era uma droga.

- Por enquanto é só um relacionamento. Nada sexual ainda. – ele respondeu.

_Ainda...?_ Sakura se perguntou internamente, não querendo pensar na resposta dele.

Taguchi lançou um sorriso para Sakura.

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros—o Rei dos Corações resolveu se estabilizar. É uma honra estar em sua presença, senhorita.

Syaoran puxou Sakura para frente.

- Não se preocupe. Ele não morde.

Sakura corou:

- Me desculpe por não me apresentar antes. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Meu nome é Kinomoto Sakura.

O copo de água de repente escapuliu das mãos dele e quebrou-se em pequenos pedaços no chão de madeira.

- Deixa que eu limpo. – Sakura foi em busca de alguns papeis toalha.

- D-desculpa, – Taguchi gaguejou. – Mas você acabou de dizer Kinomoto—você é filha do Kinomoto Fujitaka?

- Sou. Há algo de errado, Taguchi-san?

- N-não. É que eu sou um grande fã do trabalho do seu pai. – ele disse, sorrindo. – Eu assisti algumas palestras dele e eu acho que ele é um homem brilhante.

- A propósito, - Syaoran interrompeu a conversa. – O que você faz aqui?

Taguchi sorriu:

- Trabalho.

- Ótimo. Eu não te vejo há meses, e a primeira coisa que você faz ao me procurar é relacionado a trabalho? E você nem tem a decência de me trazer um souvenir!

- Aranha-céus não irão se autoconstruir, - o homem de cabelos negros comentou. – Mas eu não sou um cara insensato. Te encontro outra hora quando você não estiver _ocupado. _Por favor, mande lembranças ao seu pai, Sakura.

- Volte quando quiser.

O casal levou o visitante até a porta e Syaoran ofereceu acompanhar Taguchi até o saguão de entrada. Sakura aproveitou para trocar a roupa para algo que não fosse passar a impressão _errada_. Ela voltou para a sala e encontrou Syaoran varrendo os cacos de vidro.

- Talvez devêssemos explicar para ele o que aconteceu hoje na próxima vez em que o vermos. – ela recostou-se à soleira da porta.

- Já expliquei. – ele respondeu. – Mas sabe de uma coisa—precisamos _mesmo_ dar as camisinhas para o Eriol e a namorada dele? Eu voto em ficarmos com elas.

- Eu não vou transar com você! – Sakura exclamou.

- Tem certeza de que não quer um relacionamento com sexo? São dois em um só.

Sakura bufou.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo.

Syaoran suspirou exasperadamente:

- É melhor nos apressarmos e ir até a drogaria se não quiser que cheguemos atrasados no jantar.

- Acabei de pensar no presente perfeito! – Sakura exclamou. – E vai irritar o Eriol bastante!

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha para Sakura.

- Esse é o aniversário deles, e você _quer_ deixá-lo irritado?

Ela assentiu que sim com um olhar malicioso.

- Você odeia ele mesmo, não odeia?

- Eu não _odeio_ ele!

- Bom, nós temos que estar na casa deles daqui uma hora.

- Só preciso ir comprar o presente numa loja de brinquedos.

- Que t_ipo _de loja de brinquedos? Podemos comprar algo lá também?

- Você precisa ficar bem longe do Eriol. A mente dele é contagiosa.

Syaoran desatou a rir e seguiu Sakura pela porta.

- Tem certeza que não quer pensar naquele lance de dois em um só? É uma boa ideia.

- Syaoran, se você não calar a boca, eu vou dar um basta nessa coisa.

Ela estava se referindo ao relacionamento deles. Mas conhecendo a m_ente_ de Syaoran, ele provavelmente havia pensado na _outra _coisa. Ele ficava adorável quando agia de forma obediente. Ou assustada—qualquer uma delas que fosse.

zZz

- O que é isso? – Eriol encarou Sakura desconfiado quando ela deslizou pela mesa uma espécie de folheto.

Sakura sorriu inocentemente.

- É o meu presente de aniversário para você, _Eriol-kun!_

A gentileza absurda na voz de Sakura, fez com que Eriol deixasse seu garfo cair e Tomoyo engasgar com sua bebida. Tomoyo alcançou pela mesa e colocou a mão na testa de Sakura para ver se estava com febre, enquanto Eriol se beliscava sem parar, murmurando algo do tipo "acordando do sonho".

Syaoran teria rido até fungar se Sakura não tivesse pisado com seu super salto alto no pé dele. _Céus._ Ele iria sentir a dor mais tarde.

- _Sério mesmo!_ - Sakura disse docemente. – Esse é o _meu _presente para você, Eriol-kun. Eu espero que goste, porque eu caprichei _muito_ nele.

Eriol encarou o papel com uma expressão incrédula.

- Você caprichou bastante num pedaço de papel?

- Leia.

- Eu gostaria de anunciar que a ideia foi t_oda_ dela. – Syaoran jogou uma caixa pequena na direção de Eriol. – _Este_ é o meu presente.

- Syaoran, você é _muito _atencioso. – Eriol comentou secamente e colocou a caixa em seu bolso. Iria precisar disso mais tarde. Ele se virou para encarar Sakura novamente, e então voltou seu olhar para o pedaço de papel na mesa, antes de pegá-lo. Um tom avermelhado de repente tomou conta de seu rosto.

Sakura sorriu modestamente.

- Pensei que talvez nós pudéssemos nos divertir com _isto_ depois do jantar. O que você acha... _Eriol-kun?_

O homem de cabelos negros parecia uma estatua—que soava muito. Tomoyo curiosa para saber o que o fez agir de maneira tão estranha, pegou o papel e o olhou brevemente.

- SEXO? – ela guinchou.

Syaoran sorriu afetado.

- Lê o resto. Fica melhor ainda.

**10 motivos do porquê SEXO é divertido:**

**1-) É fácil e seguro.**

**2) É uma atividade saudável.**

**3) É um ótimo jeito de passar o tempo com alguém. **

**4) Libera stress.**

**5) Expulsa o tédio.**

**6) Reúne todos em um único ambiente. **

**7) Um ótimo exercício para a mente.**

**8) Mantém todos acordados a noite toda e se divertindo. **

**9) Você pode curtir SEXO com qualquer um, a qualquer momento.**

**10) Quanto mais, melhor—com três ou até mesmo quatro de uma só vez!**

**Quem ficará por baixo e quem ficará por cima? Experimente SEXO e descubra!**

- Sakura, você não pode estar falando sério! - Tomoyo exclamou, seu rosto vermelho que nem pimentão.

- Vai ser divertido. – Sakura sorriu amplamente. – Nós quatro nos divertindo com SEXO—vai ser um _grito_ que só.

Tomoyo parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar, e a cor havia desaparecido completamente do rosto de Eriol. Syaoran deu uma cotovelada de leve em Sakura, indicando que a brincadeira havia ido longe demais e que já estava na hora de dar um fim nisso. Sakura riu-se e tirou uma caixa de uma sacola que estava debaixo de sua cadeira.

- Espero que goste do meu presente. – Sakura entregou o presente para Tomoyo, primeiro vendo a alivio no rosto dela, que foi rapidamente substituído pela expressão de alguém constrangido.

- Scrabble Extremo ao X – Ouse! – ela leu lentamente. – Quer dizer que... SEXO é na verdade...? Sakura, sua _diabinha_! Você me assustou até a morte!

- Mas é lógico! O que você pensou que fosse? – Sakura colocou uma expressão inocente no rosto. E o rosto de Eriol se tornou completamente branco, com chamas vermelhas queimavam em seus olhos enquanto lançava olhares fulminantes para Sakura.

Ela já sabia a resposta, mas ver a expressão no rosto de Eriol era simplesmente impagável.

- _Obrigado_ pelo seu presente maravilhoso, Sakura-chan. – Eriol cerrou os dentes. – Eu _jamais _me esquecerei do _carinho _que você colocou nele. Na verdade, eu irei _retornar _ sua consideração quando o Natal chegar. Melhor ainda—por você estar sendo uma pessoa _tão _querida—eu farei questão de preparar um presente e_special _para você em todas as datas comemorativas _e _no seu aniversário!

Sakura de repente não se sentia muito bem.

- Eu te avisei que era melhor escolher as camisinhas. – Syaoran sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu nervosamente, evitando os olhares fulminantes de uma certa pessoa, por ela o ter humilhado. Ele bem que podia aprender a aceitar uma piada. Foi só uma brincadeira!

Uma bem cruel—mas mesmo assim era uma brincadeira.

- Tomoyo, acho que está na hora de servir a sobremesa. – Syaoran sugeriu tenso. Após Tomoyo deixar a sala, ele rapidamente se virou para sua namorada e seu melhor amigo. – Tudo bem. Diga tudo o que vocês tiverem que dizer e bola pra frente.

Sakura fez bico. Eriol bufou.

- Parem de agir com tanta infantilidade. – Syaoran revirou os olhos. – Meu Deus. Nunca pensei que teria de lidar com os dois.

Eriol adotou uma expressão calma:

- Você ou eu primeiro? – ele encarou Sakura.

- Ao mesmo tempo. – ela respondeu.

Syaoran levantou um dedo, depois outro, e finalmente o terceiro seguiu.

- Eu _te odeio!_

Sakura torceu o próprio ouvido, se perguntando da onde estaria vindo todo aquele eco.

- Uau, - Eriol disse. – Eu me sinto bem melhor.

- Digo o mesmo.

- Concorda em fingir que isso nunca aconteceu? – ele propôs.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

- Concorda em continuarmos nos detestando?

- Concordo.

- Uau. Me sinto como que se estivéssemos começando a nos conhecer—eu até acho que posso começar a gostar de você.

Ele desdenhou:

- Por favor, não comece.

An_otação mental: Montar um plano para matá-lo quando ele estiver dormindo._

- Bom... não estamos todos nos sentindo melhor? – Syaoran disse bem na hora em que Tomoyo apareceu com pratos de sobremesa. – Tomoyo, eu já te amo! – Eriol o fuzilou com os olhos e Sakura pisou em seu pé... _de novo_. – Foi um comentário sem sentindo, pessoal!

Eriol ajeitou seus óculos no rosto.

- Mantenha seus comentários sem sentido para si mesmo.

- Exato! – Sakura concordou.

Era a primeira vez em que concordavam com algo—que não fosse o fato de se amarem até a _morte. _

- A propósito... – Syaoran mudou de assunto. – Taguchi me pediu para te dizer que não poderá comparecer na festa deste fim de semana.

- Aquele cara. Escuta o que eu estou te dizendo—ele ama trabalhar mais do que ama a si mesmo.

- Bom, Syaoran, agora eu sei porque vocês são todos amigos. – Sakura riu, ganhando um olhar fulminante deles. – Que foi? Vocês _são _viciados em trabalho!

- Que festa é essa, Eriol? – Tomoyo entrou na conversa.

- O Taguchi é bem pior, - ele comentou, antes de responder à pergunta de Tomoyo. – É pra comemorar o fechamento de um novo contrato. Seu irmão também estará na festa, Sakura.

- O Touya? – Sakura estava surpresa em ouvir isso. – Ele está de volta?

Eriol assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu vi seu irmão e sua cunhada no aeroporto há duas semanas atrás.

- Eles não foram pra casa então. – Sakura começou a entrar em pânico. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles—como um sequestro ou algo parecido?

- Eles provavelmente querem passar um tempo sozinhos, Sakura. Eu duvido que estejam amarramos e com mordaças na boca. Não fique se preocupando. – Syaoran esfregou o braço de Sakura gentilmente. – Porque não jogamos uma rodada de SEXO depois do jantar? Sei que o Eriol está _morrendo de vontade _de jogar!

- Cala a boca antes que eu te enfio esse pudim goela a baixo—_junto_ com a colher.

E a noite seguiu em frente, com Eriol e Sakura demonstrando o quanto se "amavam".

zZz

- Eu _odeio_ aquele jogo idiota—quem foi que criou o Scrabble? Ele é _tão_ idiota! – Sakura adentrou o saguão do prédio, pisando duro.

Syaoran riu, seguindo logo atrás dela.

- Sakura, você não devia ficar guardando rancor do jogo só porque o Eriol ganhou de você.

Sakura fez bico.

- Acho que ele _amou_ o presente de verdade.

- Deixa isso pra lá. – Syaoran disse.

Yue desviou o olhar do livro que estava lendo:

- Sakura, sua cunhada está te esperando na porta do seu apartamento.

- Nee-chan! Syaoran, o que nós vamos fazer? As suas coisas ainda estão no meu apartamento!

Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionando.

- E isso é um problema? ... seu _namorado_ estar morando com você...?

_É um problema, sim!_

_Eu não deveria ter um namorado—eu já tenho noivo!_

_Hoeee._

- Sakura?

- Não dá pra explicar agora. Você pode fingir que é _só _meu colega de quarto? – Sakura não conseguia dizer se Syaoran estava surpreso ou zangado—não havia aprendido a ler a expressão dele ainda. – Syaoran? Eu sinto muito... é só que...

- Não, eu entendo. – ele seguiu para o elevador.

Yue fingiu que não havia visto nada e seguiu para o banheiro. Sakura se xingou mentalmente e foi para o elevador. A viagem até o apartamento foi silenciosa, já que nem ela ou Syaoran disseram sequer uma palavra. Syaoran ficou vários centímetros longe dela.

As portas se abriram e Sakura reparou na mulher de cabelos castanhos parada em sua porta, com malas de viagem e tudo o mais.

- Nakuru?

A mulher se virou para olhar Sakura.

- O-oi...

- Eu ouvi o Eriol comentar que vocês voltaram de viagem á duas semanas atrás. Por que não foram pra casa?

Sakura pensou ter visto algo estranho no sorriso de Nakuru.

- Posso ficar com você por um tempo?

- O que houve? – Sakura envolveu a mulher num abraço.

- Touya e eu... – Nakuru disse entre lágrimas. – Estamos nos divorciando.

* * *

Bom, pessoas. É isso aí! Vejo que o círculo está fechando, né? :)

O que acharam da visita inesperada do Taguchi-amigo de Syaoran e super fã do trabalho do pai da Sakura?

Este capítulo teve altos e baixos, e sinceramente, a Sakura é ÓTIMA em pregar peças nos outros. :P

Tradução meio horrenda do Scrabble Extreme X (conhecido somente como Palavras Cruzadas), eu sei, mas realmente não tive muita criatividade em "ousar" sem fazer a piada perder a graça.

No próximo capítulo teremos mais da cunhada da Sakura e outras situações inesperadas.

E como eu já havia dito antes, infelizmente não é possível eu estar atualizando com tanta frequência como eu-e vocês-gostaria, por isso sigo sempre me desculpando por isso. Com tudo que vem acontecendo, mal tenho tido tempo para dormir. . C'est la vie pra quem está se esforçando pra chegar a algum lugar-não que eu me arrependa ou algo do tipo. :)

O importante é que eu assumi um compromisso comigo mesma, com a Aesha e com vocês... e pretendo SIM terminar a tradução dessa fic. Então BORA LÁ que ainda tem muita história pela frente.

Beijos e se cuidem.

Lay~


	13. Chapter 13

**Apaixonada por um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Treze:

Egoísmo sempre leva a algo.

Nunca acendas um fogo que não possas apagar.

**·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·°·**

Sakura voltou para a sala após colocar as malas de sua cunhada em seu quarto, encontrando Syaoran arrumando suas coisas. Ele se virou para encará-la, sorrindo ao detectar sua presença.

- Ei... você está bem? – ele largou a blusa que estava dobrando e foi até ela. – Vem aqui.

Sakura o abraçou.

- Me desculpe...

- Pelo quê?

- Por te pedir aquilo mais cedo... e também por isso. – disse ela.

Syaoran acariciou seu ombro gentilmente.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura. É melhor mesmo eu deixar vocês duas sozinhas. Eu vou estar do outro lado do corredor. Se você sentir minha falta, é só passar por lá.

- Até parece que vou sentir sua falta. – disse ela brincando.

- Cadê a sua cunhada? – ele perguntou.

Sakura o encarou, confusa:

- Está tomando banho. Por quê?

Ele se inclinou e beijou seus lábios.

- Não precisa ir trabalhar. Tire uma folga para fazer companhia para sua cunhada. – disse ele.

Sakura de repente começou a sentir vergonha de si mesma.

- Syaoran, por que você está sendo tão... _carinhoso_? – ela quis saber.

- Porque você é minha namorada.

_É mesmo... eu sou namorada dele. _Sakura pensou. Ele era todo dela; mas ela não era _toda_ dele—e por isso Sakura se sentia envergonhada.

- Sakura? – eles se afastaram rapidamente quando Nakuru apareceu na sala. – Ah, desculpe... eu nem me apresentei ao seu colega de quarto. – disse ela.

- Na verdade... eu só sou o vizinho dela. – Syaoran disse antes que Sakura pudesse falar. – Eu tive que reformar meu apartamento, e acabei ficando aqui por um tempo.

- Ah, entendi.

Sakura ficou observando Syaoran quando ele voltou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Vejo vocês depois, - ele disse quando terminou de arrumar tudo. – E eu te vejo nesse fim de semana. – ele acrescentou baixinho no ouvido de Sakura, quando passou por ela e Nakuru não estava prestando atenção.

Nesse fim de semana—na festa do Eriol.

Ela foi com Syaoran até a porta.

- Até amanhã de manhã – gesticulou com os lábios para ele.

Esperou até que ele estivesse entrado do outro lado em seu apartamento antes de fechar a porta, deixando escapar um suspiro pesado.

- Ele é uma gracinha. – sua cunhada disse.

- H-hoe?!

Nakuru sorriu:

- Ele me parece familiar. Não consigo lembrar se já o vi antes.

- Ele é amigo do Eriol, - Sakura explicou. – Provavelmente viu o Syaoran com ele.

- Syaoran... esse é o nome dele? – a mulher mais velha levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa. – Ele tem algum irmão mais velho?

- Nee-chan! – Sakura guinchou. – Não me diga que você já está procurando outro marido!

Nakuru sorriu tristemente.

- Eu tenho que recomeçar minha vida, Sakura...

Sakura suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dela. Sabia que Nakura não estava procurando por outro marido—ela sequer devia estar querendo alguma coisa! Ela só quero parar de pensar um pouco no divorcio.

- O que aconteceu? – Sakura perguntou. – Por que você e o Onii-chan decidiram isso de repente? E por que vocês dois não foram para casa antes?

-Seu irmão e eu nos divertimos muito na nossa segunda lua de mel. Tudo estava indo tão bem. Eu realmente curti cada segundo das férias.

- Então o que houve?

- Nós voltamos a brigar... o mesmo de sempre. Voltamos pro Japão mais cedo, mas não queríamos preocupar você ou o Otou-san, então fomos nos hospedar em um hotel. – Nakuru contou vagarosamente. – Não conseguíamos ter nenhuma conversa decente... não havia um único oi ou até mais que não acabasse com um de nós berrando com o outro. Ofendíamos e gritávamos um com o outro toda hora. Eu aguentei até onde consegui, Sakura...

Então era Nakuru quem queria se divorciar.

Por quê?

Sakura sabia que Nakuru no fundo não queria se divorciar. Dava para perceber que ela e seu irmão eram um apaixonado pelo outro, mas o que estava causando todo esse problema entre eles?

- Eu estou casada com o seu irmão desde os meus dezoito anos... dez longos anos da minha vida, - disse ela, segurando as próprias mãos a sua frente. – Meus amigos e familiares estão sempre me perguntando se eu me arrependo da minha decisão. Se eu me arrependo de ter desperdiçado os anos mais importantes da minha vida para me tornar um passarinho numa gaiola, presa por algo chamado casamento.

- Você se arrepende?

- Não. Eu não me arrependo de ter me casado com o seu irmão. Eu me casei com ele porque eu o amava... mas o tempo muda bastante coisas, Sakura. Mesmo que o amor não mude, a pessoa pode acabar mudando.

- O Touya ainda te ama muito.

- Sim... mas ele também encontrou um outro tipo de amor—o trabalho. Toda a minha vida eu tenho sonhado em ser mãe. Eu não estou ficando nem um pouco mais jovem, Sakura. No começo, ele queria esperar até ter se estabilizado no trabalho. Nós esperamos. Um ano virou dois anos e dois anos rapidamente se transformaram em oito anos.

- Vocês podem sempre optar pela adoção, - disse Sakura. – Se ter uma criança é o que está fazendo vocês ficarem distantes...

- Não é só pela criança. Eu não posso mais viver minha vida desse jeito. Pra mim já chega. – lágrimas escorriam pela sua bochecha. – Pela primeira vez, eu quero curtir minha vida e não ter que ficar esperando por alguém fazer as coisas acontecerem. Eu quero compensar todos os anos que perdi.

- Nee-chan...

- Seu irmão e eu concordamos que um tempo separados só nos vai fazer bem.

- Então vocês vão mesmo se divorciar? – a mulher assentiu com a cabeça. – Nada que eu fizer ou disser irá fazer você mudar de ideia?

Ela assentiu novamente com a cabeça:

- Touya e eu já demos a notícia para o Otou-san antes de eu vir pra cá.

- Como ele reagiu?

- Ele confia na gente pra decidir o que é melhor.

Sakura a abraçou apertado.

- Você sempre vai ser minha 'Nee-chan.

Nakura retribuiu o abraço, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Então, Sakura... e aquela foto na parede do seu banheiro...

zZz

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura fez questão de acordar um pouco mais cedo para fazer algo i_mportante_. Ela tomou um banho rápido, escolheu uma roupa, e saiu de seu apartamento na ponta dos pés; tentando não acordar sua cunhada (sua futura ex-cunhada). Ela olhou em todas as direções antes de se virar para o vaso de plantas do lado de fora do apartamento de Syaoran, se lembrando que ele havia dito sobre uma chave reserva do apartamento dele.

Sakura _quase_ tinha a chave na mão quando de repente...

- O que você está fazendo? – ouviu uma voz vinda de trás.

Ela pulou de susto, batendo a cabeça na parede.

- Hoee! Isso dói...

Nakura lançou-lhe um olhar estranho.

- O que você está fazendo aqui fora, Sakura?

- Eu estava... err... indo dar uma volta pelo... bairro, quando eu vi uma barata e eu estava...err... tentando... achá-la.

E ela conseguiu ganhar o prêmio de pior desculpa esfarrapada do século.

- Tem baratas nesse prédio? Devíamos reclamar com a vigilância sanitária. – disse Nakuru.

_Maravilha._

Yue ia matar Sakura por isso.

- N-não precisa. Vamos voltar pra dentro. – Sakura voltou em direção ao seu apartamento.

- Mas eu pensei que você fosse dar uma volta.

Sakura deu meia volta e se dirigiu para o elevador.

- C-claro! Estou indo.

- Perfeito! Você pode me mostrar o bairro e depois podemos ir almoçar juntas!

- Claro... perfeito. – Sakura murmurou para si mesma.

zZz

No dia _seguinte..._

Sakura se serviu de um copo de leite enquanto encarava a mensagem em seu celular. Rapidamente engoliu todo o leite e agarrou o saco de lixo que estava ao seu lado no chão.

- Vou levar o lixo pra fora, ta bom? – ela avisou sua cunhada.

- Ok!

Sakura praticamente saiu pela porta correndo até o elevador, conseguindo entrar bem na hora em que as portas se fecharam.

- Bem que podia ter esperado! – ela desdenhou para ele.

- Isso é por você não ter dado as caras ontem.

Sakura suspirou.

- Eu estava procurando a chave e a minha cunhada apareceu. Então ela me arrastou pela cidade toda, e não voltamos pra casa até bem depois de escurecer.

- Você estava cansada?

- Sim. – Sakura respondeu. – Syaoran, ainda não apertamos nenhum botão.

- É mesmo. – ele então apertou o botão do décimo segundo andar. – Olha só pra isso? Tão desajeitado.

Sakura soltou uma risadinha.

- Palhação.

- Sabe com o que isso rima? – ele sorriu malicioso.

- Syaoran, não se atreva—!

Da onde estava, ele esticou o braço para segurar a mão dela.

- É brincadeira, Sakura. – disse ele. Estavam de mãos dadas, separados apenas pelo saco de lixo no chão entre eles. – O que você fazer da próxima vez? Não vai dar pra você levar o lixo pra fora todo dia.

- Eu vou lavar roupa amanhã. – Sakura respondeu assim que o elevador parou e as portas abriram.

Yue encarou eles de forma estranha antes de reparar o saco de lixo no chão:

- Aqui é o décimo segundo andar, - disse em voz monótona. – A lata de lixo fica no térreo.

Syaoran sorriu amplamente.

- A gente sabe.

O homem de cabelos prateados riu pelo nariz e entrou no elevador.

- Yue... – Syaoran começou a dizer. – Vá de escada.

E com isso, ele o empurrou para fora do elevador e as portas se fecharam.

zZz

E no dia seguinte...

Sakura e Syaoran estavam parados um ao lado do outro, cada um segurando uma revista enquanto esperavam pela máquina de levar "terminar de lavar as roupas".

- Espero que esteja ciente de que você só está lavando um par de meias – disse Sakura por trás de sua revista.

- Estava com preguiça de juntar minhas roupas sujas, - ele esclareceu. – E o Yue não ia deixar eu entrar se não tivesse nada pra lavar.

Ele apontou para seus pés descalços.

- Você é uma figura.

- Como está a sua cunhada?

- Ela está lidando com a situação bem melhor do que eu esperava. – Sakura suspirou. – Se não levar em conta a fato dela chorar a noite, quando pensa que eu não estou por perto, ela até que está indo bem.

- Por que você não tenta conversar com o seu irmão? Pede pra ele convencê-la.

- Porque conhecendo meu irmão do jeito que conheço, ele também deve estar se sentindo horrível. E por eles serem teimosos que nem uma mula, não vão dar ouvidos a ninguém. Caso contrário, meu Otou-san teria tentado convencer eles, mas ele sabe como eles são teimosos, então deixou pra lá.

- Tudo vai dar certo. Não se preocupe. – Syaoran garantiu.

- É...

- A festa do Eriol é amanhã. – ele comentou, folheando sua revista, procurando algo interessante. – Meiling quer que você apareça pro jantar hoje a noite.

- Tem alguma desculpa boa? – Sakura perguntou.

- Se as minhas meias acabarem se misturando com as suas roupas, seria uma grande gentileza se você as devolvesse para mim... certo?

Sakura olhou para os pés dele.

- Você vai ficar descalço.

- Se preferir, eu posso lavar minhas calças e minha blusa, assim podemos usar como desculpa ao invés das meias. – disse ele. – Aí todas as mulheres poderão ficar olhando pro meu peito descoberto ou minha cueca.

- Por outro lado! – ela acrescentou rapidamente. – Você tem bastante meias de sobra.

Syaoran sorriu amplamente.

- E quando você for devolver as meias, eu te convidarei para jantar como forma de agradecimento. É infalível.

- _Cara,_ vocês dois são patéticos! – Yue estava esse tempo todo parado atrás deles, escutando a conversa e tentando não cair na risada. Ele foi embora rindo para si mesmo.

- Apareça lá pelas oito.

Ela assentiu ligeiramente com a cabeça.

- Ah, e Syaoran?

- Hm?

- Você _tinha _mesmo que trazer uma revista com mulheres de biquíni pra ler?

zZz

- Ei, Sakura, vamos sair hoje a noite!

- O q-quê?

- Vamos sair hoje a noite! – a mulher tinha _justo _que escolher um minuto pras oito para aparecer com essa ideia. – Anda! Vamos sair pra comer algo fora.

Sakura suspirou. _Quarenta e cinco segundo pras oito. _

- Tudo bem... vamos. – ela concedeu. – Mas eu tenho que devolver algo pro Syaoran.

- O que?

- As meias dele estavam misturadas com a minha roupa. – disse ela, mostrando o par de meias.

- Nós passamos por lá, entregamos pra ele, e então saímos! – Nakuru já estava arrastando Sakura porta afora antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Após tocar a campainha, elas aguardaram no corredor até alguém atender a porta. A porta abriu e Syaoran estava com uma expressão de quem dizia "O que diabos a sua cunhada está fazendo aqui?" para Sakura.

Ao invés disso, ele disse:

- Posso ajuda-las?

Sakura sorriu nervosa.

- As suas meias estavam misturadas com a minha roupa.

Syaoran pegou as meias.

- Obrigado.

O que ele na verdade quis dizer foi "Ainda devo te convidar para jantar?".

- Por nada.

E o que ela quis dizer foi "Eu não sei".

- Sakura, você não vai entrar? – Meiling apareceu na porta.

Sakura encarou Syaoran como quem pedindo para ele fazer algo antes que Nakuru começasse a ficar desconfiada.

- Por que vocês não entram e jantam com a gente? – ele sugeriu.

Meiling estava confusa.

- Você não me disse que já tinha convidado— - Syaoran tampou a boca dela com a mão.

- Nós estávamos indo jantar fora – disse Nakuru. – Não queremos incomodar...

- Não é incomodo algum! – Syaoran empurrou Meiling para a cozinha e deu espaço para elas entrarem.

- Posso usar seu banheiro para lavar as mãos? – Nakuru pediu educadamente.

Syaoran mostrou para ela onde era o banheiro e esperou ela estar fora de vista para puxar Sakura para a cozinha:

- O que houve? – perguntou.

- Do nada ela inventou de sairmos para comer fora!

- Quem é ela? – Meiling perguntou.

- Minha cunhada.

A boca dela se formou em um completo "o":

- E qual é o problema? Ela não sabe que vocês estão juntos? – Sakura e Syaoran encararam o chão. – Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira!

Syaoran cobriu a boca dela com a mão.

- Ela está se divorciando.

- O quê?

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mesmo assim não vejo motivo para vocês não dizerem a ela. – Meiling comentou. – Não é como que se o relacionamento de vocês fosse o motivo do divórcio.

Sakura sabia que Meiling tinha um bom argumento. Ela encarou Syaoran de perto, percebendo uma expressão estranha no rosto dele.

Ele sorriu para ela e disse:

- Vamos jantar. Eu mal te vi essa semana, não vamos ficar nos preocupando com coisas que não são importantes.

Forçando um sorriso, Sakura foi até a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Syaoran. Nakuru retornou segundos depois e se sentou entre Sakura e Meiling.

Meiling sorriu.

- Minha comida não é grande coisa. Espero que não se importe.

- Meu nome é Akizuki Nakuru, - a mulher se apresentou. – Acho que nem tinha me apresentado adequadamente.

_Nee-chan..._ Sakura pensou. _Ela usou o nome de solteira._

- Li Meiling. Eu sou prima do Syaoran.

Como que se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Sakura, Syaoran segurou a mão de Sakura por baixo da mesa, a tranquilizando—querendo dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Sentado ao lado dela e segurando sua mão, estava um homem que nunca deixou de colocar um sorriso em seu rosto e, mesmo assim, ela estava mentindo para ele e para a família dele.

O que havia de errado com ela?

Sakura estava sempre entrando em pânico, com medo de que seu caso viesse à tona. Estava sempre se preocupando consigo mesma. Até quando sua cunhada a procurou por causa de seus problemas, ela mal havia feito algo para ajudar. Ela só se preocupou em não _ser pega_.

Será que ela era daquele tipo de pessoa... que só se preocupava com o próprio umbigo?

Ela nem parou para pensar como Syaoran—seu _namorado_—estava se sentindo, só porque ele não tinha dito nada. Ela sabia que ele provavelmente devia estar se perguntando o porquê deles estarem mantendo o relacionamento deles um segredo. Eles não _tinham_ motivo algum.

Sakura nem havia prestado atenção ao silêncio dele, presumindo que ele estava de acordo com tudo. Só depois que ela parou de pensar um pouco em si mesma e, olhar para ele, foi que percebeu o quão desapontado ele estava.

Ela sentiu uma dor no coração quando viu o sorriso no rosto de Syaoran.

- Sakura, está tudo bem? – perguntou Meiling. – Você nem tocou na comida. Está ruim?

- N-não! Não é nada disso! – Sakura rapidamente se recompôs. – Nee-chan...?

Nakuru levantou os olhos de seu prato.

- Hm?

- Eu acho que não apresentei o Syaoran para você da forma correta. – disse ela. Ela sentiu Syaoran apertar sua mão como que se dizendo que ela não precisava fazer isso. Ela se virou para olhar para ele. – Está tudo bem.

Syaoran olhou para Nakuru e assentiu com a cabeça educadamente.

- Nee-chan, esse é o Li Syaoran... ele é o meu namorado.

Nakuru caiu da cadeira.

* * *

Ooooolá, pessoas! ;) Tudo bem com vocês? Lá se foi mais uma semana e olha só que forma legal de se iniciar o fim de semana-consegui atualizar aqui! \o/

Sei que vocês devem estar com a curiosidade a mil para saber o desfecho, né? É, dá pra perceber como foi um choque e tanto para a Nakuru ...descobrir que a Sakura ta pegando o Syao. :P

Achei justo a decisão dela. E tão kawaaaaaii *-*

Gostaria de agradecer e também me desculpar (eu seeii... really, Layla?) ;

Eu sou SUPER grata a vocês que dedicam um tempinho para acompanhar essa fic maravilhosa-que eu me dedico a traduzir num período de tempo aceitável. Afinal, leitores felizes = Lay trii feliz ! ;) OBRIGADA pela paciência e pelas reviews que me motivam a continuar a traduzir sempre, sempre... :)

E bom, me desculpem por qualquer erro que eu possa ter deixado passar, tentei dar uma revisada antes, mas é impossivel negar o fato de que estou literalmente caindo de sono. Se estiver com vários erros, irei me certificar de estar revisando novamente... mais tarde. Oh yeah, ainda não tenho certeza se consegui me acostumar a essa nova (e desnecessária, na minha opinião) regra ortográfica. . Acho que vou largar de vez o português e ficar só com o inglês.. pelo menos ele não me confunde! hahaha

Well, acho que falei (escrevi) demais.

Deixo um grande abraço para vocês e até a próxima!

~Lay


	14. Chapter 14

**Apaixonada por um Encanador**

* * *

Regra Número Quatorze:

_Quando Deus apresenta um problema,_

_Há sempre um segundo problema esperando._

**oOo**

- O-o quê?! – a mulher mais velha finalmente recuperou a voz após dez ou quinze minutos. – Ele é o seu _o quê?_

- Meu namorado. – Sakura respondeu.

- O seu _O QUÊ?!_

Meiling tampou os ouvidos:

- O namorado dela. Caramba, mulher, lave os ouvidos!

Syaoran deu um tapa no braço dela.

- D-desculpa, - ele sorriu nervoso. – Ela é sempre assim.

Sakura suspirou e disse em voz baixa:

- Nós estamos namorando já faz umas duas semanas.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu estou.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma outra palavra, Nakuru puxou Sakura pelo pulso e a afastou de Syaoran.

- Desculpa... - ela forçou um sorriso. - ... mas será que eu poderia pegar minha cunhada emprestada por um minuto?

E ela arrastou Sakura de volta para o apartamento.

Ela bateu a porta assim que passou e fez Sakura sentar-se. Nakuru cruzou os braços e a encarou com um olhar que dizia estritamente "Você tem muito o quê explicar".

- Eu o conheci quando me mudei para cá, - Sakura começou a dizer lentamente. – Syaoran estava procurando por uma secretária e o Eriol nos apresentou. Eu comecei a trabalhar para ele e então... isso.

Nakuru massageou as têmporas.

- Me diz uma coisa, Sakura, quando é que o fato de que você está noiva fugiu da sua mente?

- Nunca fugiu, - era provavelmente a resposta errada naquele momento.

- _Nunca fugiu?_ – a mulher mais velha repetiu, andando para lá e para cá em frente a porta. – Sakura, você está ciente do que você está fazendo? Otou-san ficará muito—eu nem tenho certeza se "surpreso" será a reação dele. Se o Touya descobrir, ele irá pessoalmente matar o seu namorado.

- Eu sei...

- Você está levando esse relacionamento a sério? Digo... – ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. - ...se você só quer se _divertir_—tipo um caso—antes de se estabilizar, então eu não precisarei contar ao Otou-san ou ao seu irmão. Isso é... se você estiver pensando eu terminar esse _caso_, sem comprometimentos.

Nakuru parou de falar e observou a expressão no rosto de Sakura; espanto a atingiu.

- Você não quer terminar o caso? – saiu mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Sakura suspirou.

- Eu não sei _nada_ sobre o meu _noivo_—eu não quero um casamento vazio. Eu pensei que poderia conseguir seguir em frente com esse noivado para deixar o Otou-san feliz, mas eu comecei a pensar em mim. Eu sei que meu egoísmo irá decepcionar a minha família, mas eu só tenho uma vida e, possivelmente, só uma chance de me casar. Eu quero me casar com alguém por quem eu sinta alguma coisa, não porque foi tudo arranjado.

- E esse cara... seu namorado...

- Eu não sei onde estaremos no futuro, mas eu não quero abrir mão do que nós temos agora. Nós podemos até terminar no mês que vem, mas isso não importa. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu estou em um relacionamento, e é incrível.

- Você está feliz?

- Sim! Você não me disse que queria um tempo longe do Touya, porque você se sentia como que se tivesse perdido um monte de coisas ao se casar cedo? – Sakura disse. – Eu não quero sentir arrependimento.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça:

- Eu irei falar com o Otou-san logo. E irei apresenta-lo ao Syaoran.

- Você está certa disso, Sakura? – a mulher mais velha a encarou solenemente. – Você vai ficar feliz com a sua decisão?

- Se for a decisão errada, eu prometo que não vou ficar reclamando.

Nakura a puxou para um abraço caloroso.

- Você está ficando mais velha, Sakura. Acredito que possa tomar suas próprias decisões.

- Obrigada, 'nee-chan...

- O seu namorado sabe sobre o que sei noivo?

Sakura sorriu nervosa.

- Defina a palavra "saber"...?

- Você está de brincadeira, né... você não contou para ele?

- _Ainda_ n-não para ser tecnicamente correta.

- Sakura, como você consegue dormir?!

- Eu fecho os olhos e conto carneirinho. – Nakuru lançou-lhe um olhar desaprovador. _Droga._ Sakura odiava aquele olhar. – Eu vou contar em breve.

- O quão _breve?_

- Não é fácil, sabia! – Sakura exclamou. – Eu não posso simplesmente ir até ele e dizer: "Ei, Syaoran. A propósito, eu me esqueci de mencionar que eu estou noiva de outro cara". Isso soa bom para você? Não soa nada bom.

- O quanto antes, melhor. Não espero muito tempo só porque você está com medo de contar para ele. – disse Nakuru. – Nós devíamos voltar, assim eu posso me desculpar pelo meu comportamento.

Sakura riu-se.

- Não dá pra acreditar que você caiu da cadeira!

- Ah, fique quieta. Você sabe que foi sua culpa.

- Certo... e por que não me culpar, né? – Sakura abriu a porta para sair. Quando ela abriu a porta, duas certas pessoas tropeçaram de encontro ao chão do apartamento. – O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Syaoran levantou e coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, parecendo sem graça.

- Eu odeio ter que dizer "Eu te avisei", mas eu te avisei! – ele balançou seu dedo indicador dramaticamente para sua prima. – Eu tentei te dizer que não é legal escutar a conversa dos outros, mas você me ouviu? NÃO! Espero que tenha aprendido sua lição após eu ter _demonstrado _o quão errado e perigoso é bisbilhotar.

- Aham, - Nakuru revirou os olhos. – Você só estava _demonstrando. _

Sakura teve que dar um tapa na cara mentalmente.

_Oh, Kami-sama..._

- Eu vou ir lavar a louça. – Meiling anunciou e saiu correndo.

Nakuru deu um tapinha no ombro de Sakura e a empurrou para o corredor.

- Garoto, - ela encarou Syaoran. – Não tente _demonstrar _nada. Lembre-se...eu estou de olho em você.

E então ela fechou a porta.

- Acho que sua cunhada gostou de mim. – Syaoran anunciou, finalmente soltando a respiração que estava prendendo. – _Muito _mesmo.

- Quem mandou você bisbilhotar?

- Eu não estava bisbilhotando. Eu estava ensinando a Meiling as consequências de bisbilhotar.

Sakura não parecia convencida.

- E eu pensava que usava as desculpas mais esfarrapadas.

Syaoran suspirou, colou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e se recostou sobre a parede antes de encara-la estranhamente. Sakura não conseguia ler sua expressão.

- Sakura, tem uma coisa que eu não te contei... – Ele começou a dizer lentamente, encarando o chão. – Lembra quando você me ligou para ir consertar a pia que estava vazando?

- S-sim. O que é que tem?

- Lembra como eu desliguei na sua cara?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse caído no sono ou algo do tipo.

- Não foi bem isso. – ele respondeu. – Tem um motivo seu nome ter me pego de surpresa e eu ter desligado na hora.

- Meu nome?

Sakura estava confusa. Onde essa conversa estava indo?

- Eu não contei isso para muitas pessoas, - ele prosseguiu. – Eu estava esperando pelo momento certo pra te contar.

- Syaoran, do que você está falando? – ela perguntou. – Você está começando a me deixar confusa.

- Sua mãe morreu quando você tinha três anos, certo? – Sakura assentiu, se perguntando se já havia contado isso para ele antes. Ele provavelmente ouviu a historia pelo Eriol ou algo assim; mas pensando bem, Eriol não sabia nada sobre sua mãe. – Você provavelmente não se lembra disso, mas nós nos conhecemos no dia em que sua mãe morreu.

A expressão no rosto de Sakura dizia tudo: estava pasma e em choque.

Ele estava falando sério, não estava?

Sua mãe morreu há anos atrás, ela só tinha três anos na época. Não dá pra esperar que uma criança de três anos tenha uma memória impecável. Além do mais, Sakura dificilmente se lembrava de sua infância antes de seus seis anos.

- Como pode eu não me lembrar de você? – ela quis saber.

- Foi há dezoito anos atrás,- ele respondeu. – Você tinha três anos e eu tinha sete. Foi um encontro breve, mas você deixou uma impressão inesquecível.

- Eu ainda estou confusa.

Ele deu um riso abafado.

- Não é tão importante assim. Eu só achei que você devia saber.

- Por que a Meiling ficou surpresa quando você nos apresentou?

Suas bochechas foram ficando lentamente vermelhas.

- Essa é uma outra história completamente embaraçosa de contar.

Sakura fez bico e agarrou o braço dele, sacudindo de um lado para o outro.

- Eu quero saber!

- Eu te conto outra hora, - ele disse, ainda corando.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele.

- Então eu não vou te contar meu segredo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Faz isso de novo. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Fazer o que?

- Aquele lance com a língua.

- Assim? – Sakura mostrou a língua novamente. Ela se xingou mentalmente por ser manipulada por ele facilmente, quando ele inesperadamente diminuiu a distancia entre eles e deslizou sua língua contra a dela. – S-syaoran, não... – ela conseguiu se afastar e disse, sua voz baixa e seca.

Ele prendeu seu queixo entre dois dedos, fazendo os olhos dela se encontrarem com os seus por longos momentos que fizeram Sakura prender a respiração. Ele desviou o olhar para seus lábios úmidos, traçando com os dedos um caminhado de seu queixo até seu pescoço, parando sobre o pulso de Sakura que estava fora de controle. Syaoran se abaixou e sugou seus lábios, mordiscando antes de voltar sua atenção para o pescoço dela.

Sakura sentiu suas costas se chocar contra a porta fria. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ele capturou a boca dela novamente, mas dessa vez a beijando com mais paixão e avidez do que antes.

- Você estava dizendo algo...- ele disse entre beijos. -... sobre um segredo?

-Hmm.. – Sakura mal conseguia respirar, muito menos falar direito. – Eu...aah.. Por _Deus_, Syaoran...

- Deus não vai apreciar você usando o nome dele assim. – ele disse roucamente no ouvido de Sakura, distribuindo beijos em seu pescoço.

Antes que eles pudessem fazer qualquer outro movimento, Deus decidiu puni-los por usar seu nome em vão ao fazer o suporte para as costas de Sakura desaparecer, então eles estavam indo de encontro ao chão.

- Eu não disse que não era pra você demonstrar nada? – disse a voz de Nakuru.

A mulher estava em pé na porta, com as mãos na cintura e um olhar perigoso na direção de Syaoran.

- O-oi, beleza...- ele sorriu nervosamente, gotas de suor formando em sua testa. – Ela tinha algo na boca.

Nakuru arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita:

- Você refere-se à sua língua?

- Nee-chan! – Sakura deu um tapa na perna dela. – Céus, você é pior do que o Touya!

- Não tomarás o nome do SENHOR, teu Deus, em vão.- disse a outra mulher. – Lembrem-se, crianças, o Senhor vê _tudo_.

Syaoran plantou um selinho nos lábios de Sakura antes de sair de cima dela e correr de volta para seu apartamento. Nakura encarou Sakura enquanto ela fechava a porta após entrar. Antes que a garota mais jovem pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Nakuru lhe deu um pedala na cabeça.

- Hoeee!

- Da próxima vez, ou encontre um lugar discreto—o apartamento dele, um quarto de hotel, o elevador, lavanderia, tanto faz—ou não faça isso de forma alguma. Meu jantar estava prestes a me causar má digestão.

Sakura suspirou.

Lá se foi a tentativa de contar para ele.

_Na próxima vez, _ela pensou.

E ela se certificaria de que não houvesse nenhuma _distração._

zZz

_Como eu devo contar para ele?_

Sakura perguntou-se ao tomar seu café da manhã.

Ela sabia que tinha que contar para ele, só não sabia como contar. Perguntava-se sobre sua reação. Ele ficaria zangado, surpreso, ou o que? E quando ela deveria contar? Antes da festa hoje á noite ou depois da festa? Talvez, ela poderia esperar e contar para ele no dia seguinte. Um dia não faria tanta diferença...certo?

_Aah. Eu odeio isso!_

- Você vai conversar com ele hoje? – sua cunhada perguntou.

Ela assentiu que sim com a cabeça:

- Eu cheguei à conclusão de que já que tenho que contar para ele, então é melhor que seja antes do nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro. Dessa forma, nenhum de nós irá sentir tanto se nosso relacionamento ir por água a baixo.

- Você gosta dele mesmo, né?

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Ele é... _especial._

- Eu vou me encontrar com o Touya hoje. – a outra mulher comentou baixinho. – Estamos finalizando nosso divorcio.

- Você realmente irá em frente com isso, Nee-chan? – a mulher assentiu que sim. – Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Quais são seus planos após o divorcio?

- Ah, eu não sei. Encontrar um emprego e morar com você, eu suponho.

Sakura suspirou.

_Maravilha_, ela pensou sarcasticamente.

Nakuru de repente a chutou na perna.

- Hoee! Nee-chan, por que você fez isso?

- Essa foi por suspirar.

- Eu não posso suspirar?

- Não com esse tom, mocinha.

Sakura murmurou consigo mesma e levantou-se da mesa.

- Estou indo falar com o Syaoran, - ela disse ao sair pela porta.

- Boa sorte! – a outra mulher exclamou.

Uma vez no corredor, Sakura andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao apartamento de Syaoran, tentando chegar a uma revelação de ultimo minuto. _E se ele estiver de mau humor hoje?_ Ela pensou.

Certo, _por que _diabos ninguém nunca se incomodou em escrever um livro sobre como ter um caso? Ela já viu livros e artigos do tipo: "Dez Passos Para Fisgar Um Homem", "Guia De Como Terminar Um Relacionamento", "COMIDA: O Melhor Caminho Para o Coração de Alguém" e "Estão Olhando Para A Sua Bunda Ou Você Esqueceu-se Das Calças?".

Se existiam artigos desse _tipo, _então por que não tinha nenhum artigo do tipo: "Como Contar Ao Seu Namorado Que Você Tem Um Noivo" ou "Casos De Amor Para Iniciantes"? Não era atoa que todos os casos acabam ou sendo descobertos ou sendo expostos. As pessoas não sabiam _como _ter um caso seguro porque não existe nenhum guia ou instruções de como ter um.

- Aff. Não estou chegando a lugar nenhum. – ela levantou a mão para tocar a campainha, e então rapidamente abaixou a mão. – Eu sou uma covarde.

Ela precisava de um conselho de alguém mais velho—alguém que não daria a mínima sobre o problema dela. Alguém como...

- Yue! – ela instantaneamente pensou nele.

Ele seria capaz de ajuda-la.

Ele escutaria, faria um comentário sarcástico, e então iria esquecer tudo no dia seguinte. Com certeza. Yue era perfeito.

Sakura tirou o celular do bolso e discou o numero dele e ficou esperando ele atender, uma chamada após a outra até cair na secretaria eletrônica. Ela tentou novamente. Dessa vez, um grunhido irritado soou após a terceira chamada.

- O que foi, Sakura? – ele disse com um toque de impaciência.

- Como sabe que sou eu?

Ele suspirou pesadamente no outro lado da linha.

- Primeiro: identificador de chamada. Segundo: só você ligaria tão cedo.

Sakura riu-se.

- F-foi mal. Estou te incomodando?

- Você não é a _única_, - ele disse. – Sobre o que você está reclamando dessa vez?

- Nem sempre eu reclamo toda vez que te vejo, sabe.

- Que seja.

- Posso ir conversar com você?

- Se for uma reclamação, eu vou te expulsar. – e então ele desligou.

_Anotação Mental: Reclamar sobre as pessoas barulhentas no andar de cima numa outra hora. _

zZz

- Yue? – Sakura entrou no apartamento após perceber que a porta estava destrancada.

Ela olhou na cozinha e depois na sala, mas não o viu em lugar algum.

- Como ele é rude! – ela fez um som de desaprovação e voltou a procura-lo pelo apartamento.

Ela parou no corredor quando ouviu barulho de torneira vindo do banheiro.

- Yue? – ela bateu na porta. A torneira desligou. – Não precisa sair, - ela disse. – Acho que vai ser mais fácil se eu conversar com você assim. Enfim, eu queria te pedir um conselho... é sobre meu relacionamento com Syaoran.

Sakura encostou-se na porta para tentar escutar qualquer tipo de resposta vinda do outro lado da porta. Não houve nenhuma.

_Não me diga que ele não está prestando atenção._

Ela ia matar ele se ele a estivesse ignorando.

- Na verdade eu estou tendo problemas com o nosso relacionamento, - ela continuou a dizer após uma pausa longa. – É que... eu meio que esqueci de mencionar um pequeno detalhe para o Syaoran quando ele me pediu em namoro. Não é que eu tenha me "_esquecido"_, eu meio que deixei _escapar _de propósito...sabe?

Ainda não houve nenhuma resposta.

Sakura respirou fundo e continuou a falar:

- A verdade é que... eu estou noiva.

Houve um estrondo do outro lado da porta.

- É, eu sei...você deve estar pensando que eu sou interesseira por aceitar em ser namorada dele quando eu já tenho um noivo, - ela fez uma pausa e suspirou. – Eu não quero magoar o Syaoran. Eu gosto dele, de verdade...eu só não sei como contar pra ele. Não é algo que eu possa simplesmente chegar nele e dizer de qualquer maneira... sabe? Você é mais velho do que eu, e já conhece ele há bastante tempo. Então estava me perguntando se você poderia me dar algum conselho.

- Com quem diabos você está falando? – uma voz cansada soou do nada.

Sakura estava surpresa ao ver o homem de cabelos prateados sair de um quarto ao seu lado direito.

Ele espreguiçou-se e bocejou.

- Será que não se pode tentar dormir umas quinze horas hoje em dia?

Ela piscou confusa.

Se ele estava dormindo no quarto, então quem...

Ela voltou sua atenção para a esquerda quando ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir lentamente. Olhos cor de âmbar a encaravam fulminantes, e Sakura simplesmente queria morrer.

- S-Syaoran... – sua voz mal estava audível.

Ele agarrou a toalha que estava pendurada no pescoço, seus olhos ainda fixados em seu rosto tomado pela vergonha.

- Acho que foi bom a água quente ter acabado lá em cima e eu vir tomar banho aqui hoje, - ele rosnou. – Por favor, me deixa passar.

Ele a tirou do caminho e começou a se afastar.

Sukara inconscientemente o segurou pelo braço para impedi-lo de ir.

- Syaoran, por favor! Posso falar com você?

- O que mais você quer falar, Sakura?

Ela encolheu-se ao ver a forma em que ele disse seu nome. Tão amargo e..._ doloroso._

- Será que posso explicar?

- O que você disse já está bem claro, - disse ele mal-humorado. – Li Syaoran não _tira _algo que já pertence à outra pessoa.

Ele puxou o braço para longe de seu alcance e foi embora, batendo a porta com força ao sair. Sakura deixou-se encostar na parede e escorregou até o chão, ainda tentando processar o que aconteceu. Tudo havia acontecido tão depressa. Ela não queria que ele descobrisse daquele jeito.

_Ah, Syaoran..._

- Eu...- Yue tinha uma expressão realmente surpresa no rosto. – ... perdi algo?

zZz

Sakura foi até o apartamento dele, mas ele não estava lá. Ela checou na padaria da avó dele, mas ele não estava lá também. Ela ligou no celular dele várias vezes, mas ele não atendeu. Meiling também não sabia onde ele estava.

Ela estava desesperada para ter noticias dele.

Até mesmo ligou para o Eriol para perguntar—entre _tantas_ pessoas no mundo!

Dessa vez ela estava ferrada.

_Muito_. Mesmo.

E lá estava ela, parada do lado de fora de um dos hotéis mais importantes de Tomoeda, onde estava sendo a festa de Eriol; na esperança de ver Syaoran por lá. Ela não tinha muita certeza do que diria para ele, mas sabia que teria algo haver com "Eu gosto muito, muito de você e eu sinto muito, muito mesmo".

- Sakura! – uma voz a chamou assim que ela passou pelas portas.

- Tomoyo! – ela não poderia estar mais feliz em vê-la. – Syaoran está por aqui?

A outra garota assentiu que sim com a cabeça e segurou Sakura pelo braço antes que ela pudesse escapar.

- O que foi que aconteceu entre vocês? E por que vocês não vieram juntos, e por que o Syaoran parece estar irritado? Vocês brigaram?

- Ele descobriu.

- _Descobriu?_ Você quer dizer que...

Sakura assentiu.

- E não foi da forma que eu planejava contar pra ele.

- O Eriol estava apresentando Touya ao Syaoran! – sua amiga exclamou. – Não podemos deixar...

- Kaijuu!

Tomoyo deixou um suspiro escapar.

- Tarde mais. – murmurou.

Sakura sorriu, nervosa, quando seu irmão e Eriol se aproximaram. Ao lado deles estava Syaoran, parecendo que não se importava com nada. Meio que doeu vê-lo olhar para ela sem reação—sem expressão alguma, nem nada. Simplesmente a encarando sem qualquer tipo de emoção nos olhos.

No entanto, não foi a expressão de Syaoran que chamou sua atenção. Foi o homem de cabelos escuros ao lado de Syaoran.

- Senhorita Sakura!

- K-koji? – Sakura disse quietamente.

- Vocês... se conhecem? – Eriol olhou de um para o outro.

Kiji _olhou_ de um para o outro:

- Eriol e Syaoran, eu não sabia que vocês já estavam familiarizados com a Senhorita Kinomoto! Vocês nunca a mencionaram antes...e de pensar que são amigos!

Syaoran desviou o olhar e Eriol tossiu um pouco.

- Não somos exatamente _apenas _amigos, - esclareceu o homem de cabelos escuros. – Como vocês se conhecem?

- Esse é... hã... – Sakura começou a gaguejar.

- Sakura é a noiva de Shun. – seu irmão disse impassivo.

_Shun._

Esse era seu noivo?

Eriol começou a engasgar com a própria saliva, e Syaorou expirou em desgosto, seu olhar sob Sakura escurecendo. Koji encarou o grupo com uma expressão confusa enquanto Touya fulminava Syaoran com o olhar por estar encarando Sakura o tempo todo. Tomoyo estava parada de lado, limpando suor do rosto. Era só ela, ou estava super quente no momento?

- Eu a-acho que preciso de uma bebida. – ela anunciou antes de escapar.

- Koji. Touya. Por que vocês não a acompanham? – Eriol sugeriu e levou os outros dois homens com ele; não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo isso por _ela_. Estremeceu só de pensar que a estava fazendo um favor. Ele definitivamente teria pesadelos naquela noite—sem dúvida alguma.

Sakura ficou observando Syaoran.

Antes parecia que ele não tinha expressão nenhuma, mas agora ele tinha. Só tinha uma coisa que tomava conta de seu rosto... e era pura raiva.

Sakura se aproximou e tentou segurar sua mão, acreditando que ainda tinha esse direito. Afinal, ela _ainda_ era a namorada dele.

- Syaoran...

Ele puxou a mão para longe de seu alcance e praticamente rosnou:

- Não me toque.

- Eu sinto muito, - disse ela baixinho. – Eu tinha intenção de te contar.

- Teria ajudado se você tivesse me contado _antes _de qualquer coisa acontecer.

- Eu sei e eu sinto muito por isso! Eu não estava pensando claramente. Eu fui uma idiota, muito idiota. Eu pensava que nós provavelmente não iríamos durar, e que iríamos seguir nossos próprios caminhos depois de terminar... que nós dois conseguiríamos seguir em frente, - ela continuou. – Eu não esperava... – ela fez uma pausa e o olhou nos olhos. – Eu sinto muito...

Ele expirou com desdém.

- Que maravilha.

- Syaoran, esse noivado não significa nada para mim!

- Significa _algo_ para mim, Sakura. Significa _muito _pra mim, porque eu fiz algo imperdoável. – ele deu as costas para ela. – Vamos por um fim nisso—cada um segue o seu caminho e segue em frente como você disse. Não está tarde para fingirmos que esse caso _nunca _aconteceu.

- Você não está falando sério... – a voz dela falhou. – Está?

_Como você pode dizer isso?_

Fingir que o que eles tinham não foi _nada_. Simplesmente nada.

Nada para ele.

Ela ficou olhando ele ir embora, se afastando cada vez mais. Ela segurou as lagrimas e virou-se, indo na direção oposta.

_Eu não esperava me apaixonar por você. _

* * *

_Bom, é isso aí. A verdade veio a tona! Coitado do Syaoran... :(_

_Esse capítulo foi difícil de traduzir, especialmente porque eu tive que digitar parte dele por celular entre uma aula e outra. Eu ainda me surpreendo ao notar como o tempo está passando rápido e quando menos percebo, a ultima atualização aconteceu faz tempo. _

_A minha intenção é terminar aqui o mais breve possível, portanto prometo prestar bem mais atenção no tempo. :O_

_Espero que vocês estejam bem e curtindo bastante mais esse inicio de ano!_

_xoxo,_

_~Lay _


End file.
